C'est ma vie
by MadameGuipure
Summary: TRADUCTION de "It's my life" de Fireheart. Sa deuxième année terminée, Harry commence à réaliser que l'école de Poudlard n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'il n'y parait. Y a-t-il d'autres options envisageables?
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages de Poudlard et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à **Fireheart** , je n'ai donc aucun mérite et ne suis que la traductrice ! Vous pouvez trouver sa fic (en anglais) dans mes favoris.

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic (Deux parties d'un même tout), je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! J'ai juste un moment d'hésitation quant au chemin que je veux prendre avec cette histoire, pas par manque d'inspiration, mais justement de trop d'inspiration. Donc en attendant, je tenais à donner aux lecteurs francophones l'opportunité de lire cette fanfiction que j'aime beaucoup, même si je ne lis pas énormément de fics en anglais !

Les chapitres sont relativement longs et je ne suis pas bilingue, donc les délais de publication seront peut-être un peu longs, puisqu'il faut aussi qu'en parallèle j'avance sur ma propre fic :)

Et si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter **Fireheart** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Harry ouvre les yeux**

Harry Potter se demandait si certains de ses camarades d'école détestaient l'été autant que lui. Durant l'année scolaire, il étudiait la magie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mais à la fin du trimestre, il avait du retourner dans sa famille, les Dursley, c'est-à-dire sa tante Pétunia qui détestait la magie, détestait Harry et le considérait comme un monstre, sa baleine de mari Vernon qui le voyait comme un fardeau et la brute qui leur servait de fils, Dudley.

Au cours des douze années passées chez eux, il avait régulièrement été privé de nourriture, été contraint de trimer dix heures par jour pour gérer l'entretien de la maison et du jardin et été forcé à porter les vêtements informes de son cousin, nettement en surpoids. Sa tante et son oncle avaient espéré étouffer la magie qui sommeillait en lui, mais son admission à Poudlard avait apporté les preuves de leur échec et ils n'en étaient pas ravis.

Maintenant, quand il était de retour chez eux pour l'été, ils lui offraient à contre-coeur un toit et le minimum vital de nourriture - bien que ce ne soit jamais des quantités suffisantes pour un garçon en pleine croissance - et l'évitaient le plus possible, sauf quand il était occupé à s'acquitter des corvées quotidiennes.

Aujourd'hui, il feuilletait de vieux journaux, enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait été étonné que sa tante lui donne la permission - certes peu enthousiaste - d'utiliser leurs vieux journaux pour recouvrir le fond de la cage de sa chouette. L'argument qu'il avait donné, selon lequel cela montrait que la famille recyclait, lui avait fait réalisé qu'elle pourrait regarder les voisins de haut et l'avait incitée à accepter. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il allait d'abord les lire pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait en dehors des murs de « Durskaban ». Si elle s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait en tirer un quelconque avantage, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas concédé les vieux journaux.

Il haussa les sourcils en survolant le titre du premier article des informations locales. « Suspect abattu par la police ». En temps normal, les policiers ne portaient pas d'arme mortelle sur eux, il lut donc l'article avec intérêt.

« _La police de Londres affirme qu'ils ont abattu vendredi un homme qui était selon eux impliqué dans le récent attentat du métro. Généralement, les policiers londoniens ne portent qu'une courte matraque en bois qu'ils conservent dissimulée et ne peuvent utiliser qu'en cas d'autodéfense ou pour rétablir l'ordre, mais certains peuvent avoir une arme à feu dans le cadre de missions dangereuses. Le policier anonyme qui a tué le suspect refusant d'obtempérer est en congé temporaire et suit une thérapie obligatoire._ »

Harry fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture et pensa à son affrontement avec le professeur Quirrell, qui était possédé par Voldemort, pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait frôlé la mort à cause d'un troll que Quirrell avait introduit dans le château, il avait failli tomber de son balai ensorcelé par l'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal, il avait été à nouveau attaqué par le professeur dans la forêt interdite et enfin, à la fin de l'année, il avait du se battre pour sa vie contre cet homme. Seule la protection apportée par le sacrifice de sa mère l'avait sauvé, laissant Quirrell mort et l'esprit de Voldemort en fuite.

Hedwige attira son attention en claquant la langue. Elle regarda bizarrement le journal qu'Harry tenait à la main, puis pencha la tête, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes avec une lueur de curiosité.

« Quoi? Oh, cet article? » Il observa le journal en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. « Ils offrent un soutien psychologique à un policier parce qu'il a du tuer quelqu'un. » Il lança un autre regard à Hedwige, l'air troublé. « Pourquoi on ne m'a pas offert de soutien psychologique à moi quand un professeur a essayé de m'assassiner à de multiples reprises et que j'ai du le tuer pour éviter d'être moi-même tué? A l'époque j'étais juste un petit première année et j'ai tué un homme Hedwige ! Pourquoi personne ne s'est inquiété pour moi? »

La chouette blanche comme la neige sauta sur son épaule et se frotta à sa joue. Il tendit la main pour lui gratter le cou en ajoutant « Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Il essayait de me tuer. Mais ils m'ont juste renvoyé ici où j'ai été enfermé et quasiment affamé, en plus de devoir surmonter le fait que j'avais tué Quirrell. Tu ne penses pas qu'un enfant aurait mérité plus d'attention qu'un policier entrainé? » Semblant vouloir le réconforter, Hedwidge mordilla ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, aucun d'entre nous n'a reçu de soutien après Lockhart et le basilic cette année non plus. Ginny était possédée et Lockhart a essayé de nous oublietter Ron et moi. En plus, j'ai du me battre contre cet espèce d'énorme monstre et tuer le fantôme du journal de Jedusor. Et puis ensuite, Mr Malfoy a aussi essayé de m'attaquer ! En fait, au lieu d'être soutenu et réconforté après avoir sorti Ginny de la Chambre des Secrets, ils m'ont gardé dans le bureau du directeur pendant des lustres ! J'avais été mordu par un foutu basilic par Merlin, même si les larmes de Fumseck m'ont sauvé ! Un basilic que seule Hermione avait découvert parce qu'aucun des professeurs ne semblaient savoir ce qui pétrifiait les élèves. » Hedwige roucoula doucement et se frotta de nouveau à lui.

Harry tourna quelques pages, sautant distraitement la section business en pensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux dernières années. Il s'arrêta à la première page de la section éducation quand le titre « Le scandale des élèves maltraités » attira son attention. Il commença à lire.

« _Horace Widdicombe, directeur du collège Rosings, a du démissionner après qu'il ait été révélé qu'il n'a rien fait pour empêcher un de ses employés d'insulter et d'harceler moralement des enfants confiés à ses soins. En vertu de la loi sur l'enfance de 1989, 12 chefs d'accusation ont été retenus contre le professeur, Mr Rudis Vilis._

 _Mr Roland Standish, père de Reise, 12 ans, a déclaré avec colère « nous payons 4 500 livres sterling par enfant. Nous avions choisi cette école car nous estimions qu'elle fournirait une éducation de qualité à nos enfants. Maintenant, nous découvrons que nous payons pour qu'un sadique abuse et humilie publiquement nos enfants et le directeur était conscient de ce qu'il se passait. C'est scandaleux ! »_

 _Virginia Pruitt, directrice du comité d'administration de l'école, affirme qu'« il n'y a aucune justification à cette incapacité à fournir un respect fondamental à nos enfants. Chaque professeur devrait travailler activement au développement du potentiel des élèves. Chaque membre du personnel devrait honorer et respecter la dignité humaine et le bien-être émotionnel. Ils devrait être des modèle d'équité, d'ouverture et de franchise. Les parents nous confient leur bien le plus précieux - leurs enfants - étant entendu que nous honorerons cette confiance. Mr Villlis a trahi cette confiance élémentaire à travers ses mots et ses actions. »_

 _D'après la loi sur l'enfance de 1989 est déclarée comme abus une action qui nuit à la santé ou au développement de l'enfant. Cette souffrance peut être causée par le fait de punir excessivement un enfant ; de frapper ou secouer un enfant ; de constamment critiquer, menacer ou rejeter un enfant ; d'harceler sexuellement ou d'agresser un enfant ; de ne pas prendre soin d'un enfant - ne pas lui donner assez à manger, l'ignorer, ne pas jouer avec lui ou lui parler, ne pas s'assurer qu'il est en sécurité._ »

Harry renifla et inclina la tête alors que l'oiseau continuait à se frotter à lui. « A ton avis, en quoi est-ce différent de ce que Rogue ou Rusard font Hedwige? Tous les deux, ils critiquent et menacent constamment les élèves. Donc, tu penses qu'ils seraient reconnus coupables d'abus? Ou de « trahison de confiance élémentaire » comme dit la directrice du comité d'administration à propos d'un des professeurs? »

Hedwige claqua le bec et sembla hocher la tête. « Tu le penses, n'est-ce pas ma Belle? ». Il lui gratta à nouveau le cou, plongé dans ses pensées. « Et alors, qu'en est-il du directeur? Il sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école. Si le directeur du collège Rosings savait et a du démissionner, qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour le professeur Dumbledore? » La chouette contracta le bec comme si elle croquait dans quelque chose de dur. Harry baissa la voix et se mit quasiment à murmurer. « Tu penses que Dumbledore sait et _approuve_ la façon dont ses élèves sont traités? Tu penses qu'il considère qu'on mérite de payer et de subir les abus de connards comme Rogue? »

« D'après ce que l'article dit sur l'enseignant moldu, Rogue est mille fois pire que lui. Rogue humilie délibérément ses élèves à longueur de temps. Je me souviens quand il a cassé ma fiole de potion et m'a mis un zéro, il m'a fait un tel sourire suffisant. Et il autorise les Serpentard à jeter des trucs dans les chaudrons des Gryffondor. » Il renifla avec dégoût. « Rogue ne fait certainement rien pour traiter les élèves avec dignité, il agit encore moins comme un « modèle d'équité, d'ouverture et de franchise ». En fait, il est non professionnel dans tous les sens du terme ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils en pensant à tous les accidents qui avaient eu lieu dans la salle de potions sous la supervision de Rogue. Le fil de ses pensées continua vers un autre chemin. « A ton avis, pourquoi nous n'avons pas un masque de protection ou des mesures de sécurité quand on doit manipuler des ingrédients si risqués? Combien de fois le chaudron de Neville Londubat a explosé? C'est dangereux ! Et qu'en est-il des vapeurs qui émanent de tous ces chaudrons? Et quand quelqu'un est blessé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On nous dit juste d'aller à l'infirmerie et on nous enlève des points ! »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, les yeux voilés. « Si j'avais le choix, je ne pense pas que je retournerai à Poudlard, Hedwige. Mais quelle autre option j'ai? Rester ici chez les Dursleys et aller au collège du quartier? Être loin des Dursley, faire de la magie et manger à ma faim rend quasiment tout supportable. Mais si j'avais une autre solution? Ça ne serait pas génial s'il existait une école magique ouverte toute l'année? Je n'aurai jamais à revenir ici ! »

Harry soupira en pensant à la possibilité d'une école qui l'accueillerait même pendant les vacances d'été. Son imagination créa une école où les enseignants étaient sympathiques, aidaient les étudiants et étaient compétents - pas de fantôme qui endormait les élèves ou de professeur incapable d'enseigner la Défense ; où les élèves étaient à l'abri des trolls, des chiens à trois têtes, des basilics et des professeurs et journaux possédés ; et où personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Harry Potter ou s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un sorcier puissant, attentes qu'il n'atteindrait jamais.

Harry tourna la tête et caressa doucement la chouette blanche. « Qui suis-je, Hedwige? J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie dans un placard sous l'escalier, à me faire traiter de monstre et à entendre que mes parents étaient des alcooliques inutiles qui s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture. Et puis, tout d'un coup, on me dit qu'ils étaient des héros et que je suis un sorcier. » Il baissa la tête et murmura « s'ils étaient si remarquables, pourquoi auraient-ils voulu qu'on me laisse sur le paillasson des Dursley, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un journal livré tous les matins? »

« Tu sais ma Belle, dans le meilleur des cas, Dumbledore s'est juste éparpillé, puisqu'il n'est pas seulement le directeur de Poudlard, mais aussi, d'après sa carte de Chocogrenouille, quelqu'un d'envergure au gouvernement sorcier, et puis il a aussi un rôle important sur un plan international. Je ne peux pas me dire qu'il se fiche tout simplement de ses élèves. Il ne peut pas être comme ça, hein Hedwige? Enfin, je veux dire, il n'est pas comme Rogue. » Il s'arrête et regarda Hedwige, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu ne penses pas pas qu'il laisse Rogue et Rusard faire tout ça pour ne pas que le blâme lui retombe dessus, n'est-ce pas? » Le claquement de bec d'Hedwige ne lui remonta pas le moral.

« J'adore étudier la magie, mais je me demande ce que les autres écoles de sorcellerie enseignent? Poudlard a l'air de passer à côté de plein de matières importantes. Au prochain trimestre, on a divination, mais on ne nous propose même pas de cours de langues ou de mathématiques. L'arithmancie est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, et c'est une matière optionnelle, proposée seulement en troisième année. Comment les sorciers gèrent-ils un budget familial s'ils n'ont même pas de connaissances de base en mathématiques? »

Les pensés de Harry tourbillonnaient alors qu'il pensait à Poudlard. « Tu sais ma Belle, ce ne sont même pas les professeurs qui nous ont sauvés du troll, de Quirrellmort, de Lockhart ou du journal de Jedusor qui aspirait l'énergie de Ginny, on a du se sauver nous-mêmes. Malefoy jette des sorts dans les couloirs et c'est moi qui suit puni. Rogue nous attaque verbalement à chacun de ses cours, et après on dit de moi que j'ai un traitement de faveur. » Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil au journal, relisant les commentaires de Roland Standish, le père d'un des élèves. « Pourquoi je paye des frais de scolarité pour qu'on abuse de moi et pour recevoir une éducation médiocre Hedwige? »

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il y avait une autre école? Pouvait-il postuler? Est-ce que les Dursley le laisseraient y aller? Aurait-il les moyens de payer avec l'or de son coffre? Que diraient Hermione et Ron? Il s'interrompit et songea à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma Belle? Est-ce que Ron et Hermione sont une raison suffisante pour rester à Poudlard? Je dois admettre que c'était génial que Ron se préoccupe assez de moi pour venir me sauver l'été dernier. Mais après, à l'école, il n'a pas été très sympa pendant toute l'histoire du fourchelang et de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Ça m'a fait mal. Ron est une tête brûlée, encore plus que ses frères. » Hedwige roucoula et mordilla ses doigts. « Hermione m'a soutenu, mais est-ce que je resterai à Poudlard juste pour elle? »

Il se leva et remit Hedwige dans sa cage. « Bon, Hermione dit toujours que ça aide de faire des listes quand on doit prendre une grande décision. Je vais essayer. » Il sortir un carnet qu'il avait sauvé de la poubelle des Dursley. Son cousin n'aimait pas la couleur de la couverture et avait jeté le cahier vierge aux ordures en exigeant des couvertures rouges. Sa mère avait simplement répondu « très bien Dudlynouchet. La prochaine fois que je vais au magasin, je t'en achèterai des nouveaux. »

Harry prit un bout de crayon qu'il avait aussi trouvé en faisant les poubelles et commença à lister tous les aspects de sa vie chez les Dursley et à Poudlard.

Dursley

1\. Placard sous l'escalier

2\. Restes de nourriture

3\. Forcé à trimer pendant des heures

4\. Régulièrement traité de bon à rien, d'inutile, d'ingrat et de monstre

5\. On m'a raconté que mes parents étaient des alcooliques et étaient morts dans un accident de voiture

6\. Puni pour des choses que Dudley a faites

7\. Pourquoi personne des services sociaux n'était venu vérifier comment il allait, que ce soit du monde moldu ou du monde sorcier?

Poudlard

1\. La lettre d'admission était adressée à Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, alors pourquoi personne ne s'en est inquiété?

2\. Pas de présentation du monde magique, ses coutumes, ses traditions, son éducation ; pourquoi pas au moins un livre sur le sujet dans la liste de première année?

3\. Pas d'explication sur la façon de trouver la voie du Poudlard Express à la gare

4\. Le corps enseignant comporte un professeur de potions abusif, un fantôme qui ne parle que des rebellions de Gobelins et un concierge qui déteste les enfants

5\. Classes manquantes - pas de cours de langues, de mathématiques, de culture et habitudes, de fonctionnement du gouvernement, de commerce, de politique, d'art ou de sport, mis à part le Quidditch.

6\. Santé et Sécurité - Première année :

\- Professeur possédé, ce qui n'a pas été remarqué ni par le directeur ni par les autres enseignants

\- Le directeur a amené la pierre philosophale que Voldemort convoitait dans l'école - ne s'est-il pas dit qu'il mettait les élèves en danger?

\- Troll de plus de 3 mètres de haut lâché dans l'école, pas attrapé par les professeurs

\- Des enfants de 11 ans envoyés la nuit dans la forêt interdite pour trouver une chose assez puissante pour tuer une licorne, puis attaqués par cette chose

\- Un chien à trois têtes a été placé derrière une porte qui pouvait être déverrouillée avec un sort du niveau d'un élève de première année

\- Après qu'un enfant de 11 ans ait été obligé de tuer Quirrell pour sauver sa vie, pas de soutien psychologique proposé

\- A l'infirmerie, Dumbledore m'a dit que la pierre philosophale avait été détruite. Si les Flamel étaient prêts à détruire la pierre quand Quirrellmort est venu la chercher, alors pourquoi la cacher à Poudlard? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de la détruire au début de l'année plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'elle soit volée? Voulait-il attirer un assassin de masse dans l'école? Et puis, si les Flamel avaient réussi à la cacher pendant plus de 600 ans, pourquoi avaient-ils soudainement besoin d'un nouvel endroit pour la dissimuler?

\- Dumbledore a (délibérément?) blessé et humilié les élèves d'une des Quatre maisons au banquet de fin d'année, les laissant célébrer leur victoire de la Coupe pour ensuite leur retirer ce succès devant toute l'école en attribuant des points supplémentaires à Gryffondor pour les faire gagner. Renforce la rivalité inter-maisons et augmente la colère contre les non-Serpentard.

\- Expériences de mort imminente en première année : troll, premier match de Quidditch, Quirrell dans la forêt pendant la retenue, Quirrell essayant de voler la pierre.

7\. Santé et sécurité - Deuxième année :

\- Le directeur a embauché un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal incompétent, impossible qu'il ait passé ses BUSEs de DCFM.

\- Le journal de Jedusor est entré dans l'école au nez et à la barbe du corps enseignant (comment?)

\- Pas un seul professeur n'a réalisé qu'une élève était possédée

\- Un basilic se baladait dans l'école et personne ne le savait - même pas un tableau ou un fantôme?

\- Une élève de 12 ans a trouvé ce qu'était la créature ; pourquoi aucun professeur (qui ont tous entre 20 et 100 ans de plus qu'elle et donc davantage de connaissances) ne l'a su?

\- Aucune répercussion quand les élèves m'ont accusé à tort d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard et m'ont persécuté

\- Pourquoi l'école n'a-t-elle pas été fermée quand le premier enfant a été pétrifié? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il y en ait un deuxième, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième pour commencer à s'en inquiéter? Laisser les élèves dans ce qui était clairement un environnement extrêmement dangereux qui aurait pu causer de nombreuses morts n'était rien de moins qu'une mise en danger d'autrui.

\- Après m'être battu et avoir tué un basilic géant et avoir été mordu par cette chose, après avoir tué une version de Voldemort et après avoir sauvé Ginny Weasley, pourquoi m'a-t-on gardé dans le bureau du directeur plutôt que de m'envoyer immédiatement à l'infirmerie?

\- Pas de soutien psychologique proposé à Ginny, Ron ou moi après avoir été attaqués par un professeur, s'être battu avec un énorme serpent mortel et avoir tué un fantôme. Et en plus, j'ai été ensuite attaqué par un autre adulte (Malefoy Senior).

Harry finit de griffonner sa liste et secoua la tête. Il regarda sa chouette blanche comme la neige. « Pris individuellement, les événements n'avaient pas l'air si terribles, mais notés comme ça, tous à la suite… C'est foutrement terrifiant ma Belle ! » Il parcouru de nouveau sa liste et hocha la tête résolument.

« OK, il faut que je vois s'il y a d'autres écoles qui existent, et avec un peu de chance un établissement où l'enseignement est meilleur, où je ne risquerai pas de me faire quasiment tuer chaque année et où je pourrai faire confiance aux adultes sans m'imaginer qu'ils pourraient me blesser. » Hedwige hulula son approbation. « Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? J'ai besoin d'avoir un peu de temps pour rechercher ces autres écoles, en particulier celles qui proposent des internats et où on peut rester toute l'année, même pendant l'été. Cela signifie que je dois demander à tante Pétunia du temps pour mes recherches. Si je le dois, je lui dirai que je sais ce que sont les services sociaux et aussi que je sais que les gens « normaux » n'enferment pas les enfants dans des placards ou les font régulièrement travailler sans manger. Cependant, peut-être que je pourrai être… » Il grimaça. « Serpentard et trouver un moyen pour formuler ça afin d'obtenir son consentement sans avoir à la menacer. »

Hedwige gazouilla d'un ton interrogatif depuis sa cage et Harry pouvait jurer que son pépiement sonnait comme si elle avait dit Dumbledore. « Le directeur? Je lui écrirai une fois que je serai déjà parti pour une autre école… Mais je ferai bien d'aller à Gringotts pour m'assurer qu'ils ne paient pas les frais de scolarité de l'année prochaine à Poudlard tout de suite. »

Il continua à lister ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Avec de la chance, il pourrait commencer ses recherches demain et progresserait rapidement. Le lendemain matin allait être le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry s'était levé très tôt le lendemain matin et veilla à préparer un petit-déjeuner parfait, ne voulant pas contrarier sa tante. Après que Vernon fut parti au travail et que Dudley ait disparu, probablement pour terroriser les voisins, Harry approcha sa tante avec hésitation. « Tante Pétunia, est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes? »

Il remarqua que ses lèvres fines s'étaient serrées en une ligne encore plus mince. Sans le regarder, elle demanda froidement « à propos de quoi? »

Il respira profondément et croisa ses doigts derrière son dos. « De sortir définitivement de votre vie. »

En réponse à cette explication inattendue, les yeux de sa tante papillonnèrent vers lui. « Et comment comptes-tu faire ça? », lui cracha-t-elle. « Ton cher directeur a clairement expliqué que nous devions t'accueillir, quoi que nous voulions »

Le directeur? Dumbledore? Pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard dirait à sa tante quoi faire de son neveu? Quel droit avait-il d'interférer dans la vie de Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, une décennie avant qu'il ne soit admissible à l'école? « Je suis désolé tante Pétunia. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de vous. On dirait que nous avons tous les deux envie d'échapper au directeur. »

Elle plissa les yeux en l'observant. « Et comment proposes-tu que nous fassions ça, gamin? »

Harry se força à conserver une voix et un visage polis. « Je voudrais trouver une école qui fait classe toute l'année. Si je réussi à en découvrir une, j'y resterai et je ne vous dérangerai plus jamais, toi et oncle Vernon. »

À cette pensée, le visage de sa tante s'illumina, puis ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau. « On nous a dit que tes frais de scolarité dans cette école de monstres étaient pré-payés. Vernon et moi ne paierons pas pour ton inscription ailleurs. »

Harry se sentit légèrement soulagé qu'elle ne conteste pas son départ pour une nouvelle école, mais seulement le financement de cet autre établissement. « Je ne vous demanderai pas ça tante Pétunia. Soit je trouverai un moyen pour transférer mes frais de scolarité, soit je trouverai une école qui m'accepte comme boursier ou dans un programme de travail-études. Dans tous les cas, je ne vous demanderai rien à oncle Vernon ou toi, et je partirai de chez vous pour de bon. »

Il pouvait la voir mettre en parallèle sa peur de Dumbledore et son désir de le voir hors de sa maison pour toujours, cherchant à déterminer quel sentiment pesait le plus lourd dans la balance, et il décida de calmer le jeu. « J'ai juste besoin d'aller à Londres une journée pour rassembler des informations sur d'autres écoles, trouver celles qui ont des cours tout au long de l'année et envoyer mes candidatures. Une fois que je serai parti, j'enverrai une lettre à Poudl… euh… à l'école de monstres pour les informer de mon transfert. Je pourrai y inclure une lettre de ta part qui donnerait ta permission. »

Elle lui lança un regard calculateur, puis détourna les yeux vers son magazine. « Va commencer tes corvées. J'en discuterai avec Vernon ce soir. »

Sachant que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer, il débuta ses corvées. Suivant sa liste quotidienne, il défit les lits et lança la lessive. Pendant que la première machine tournait, il passa l'aspirateur et dépoussiéra la maison. Après avoir mis le linge à sécher et lancé la deuxième machine, il nettoya la salle de bain, s'arrêtant seulement pour refaire les lits avec les draps propres. Ensuite, il commença à nettoyer les vitre, puis il fut l'heure de préparer le diner et il se mit aux fourneaux, s'assurant de préparer tous les accompagnement préférés de Vernon. Il resta hors de la vue de l'homme et attendit de voir ce que sa tante allait faire.

Après le dîner, Pétunia l'appela dans la salle à manger où Vernon était installé. L'obèse regarda le jeune garçon d'un oeil noir, mais sa femme commença à parler. « Vernon et moi te dispensons de tes corvées de demain pour aller où tu as besoin pour trouver ces écoles. Cependant, tu devras te débrouiller par toi-même pour t'y rendre. Postule à autant d'écoles que tu peux, aussi discrètement que tu peux. Une fois que tu seras accepté quelque part, vas y aussi tôt que possible et dis bien à tous ces monstres que tu es parti et que tu ne reviendras pas. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. « Merci, tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon. Devrais-je écrire une lettre d'approbation que vous signerez pour l'inclure dans mes dossiers de candidature? » Vernon fit enfin entendre son point de vue. « Écris-la, gamin, et je la relierai. »

« Oui oncle Vernon », répondit Harry docilement. Il réfléchit un moment et ajouta « Devrais-je ajouter quelque chose pour signifier que vous renoncez à ma garde pour la confier à celle d'un adulte de mon choix? Comme ça, si dans ma nouvelle école, un professeur accepte d'être mon tuteur, personne ne s'attendra à ce que vous ayez affaire à moi de nouveau. »

Harry fut surpris de recevoir un sourire franc de la part de son oncle, le premier de sa vie à sa connaissance. « Bien pensé, gamin ! Et si tu es accepté par une autre école d'ici la fin du mois, je te donne même 25 livres pour tes nouveaux uniformes. Réussis dans les deux semaines à venir et ça sera 50 livres ! » Il frotta ses mains à l'idée merveilleuse que l'adolescent indésirable pourrait disparaitre de sa vie pour de bon.

* * *

 **Notes de traduction**

J'ai décidé de garder les jeux de mots de Fireheart pour Durskaban (mélange de Dursley et d'Azkaban) et Quirrellmort (mélange de Quirrell et de Voldemort)


	2. Chapitre 2

Rappel : Les personnages de Poudlard et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à **Fireheart** , je n'ai donc aucun mérite et ne suis que la traductrice ! Vous pouvez trouver sa fic (en anglais) dans mes favoris. Et si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter **Fireheart** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - découvrir un nouveau chemin**

Harry repositionna sa casquette pour que sa cicatrice soit bien dissimulée et continua son chemin tout en étudiant les lignes de bus et les correspondances qui lui seront nécessaires pour atteindre Londres. « Ça va me prendre des heures de m'y rendre », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Une ombre se dessina sur le papier qu'il tenait à la main, il s'arrêta et une voix scrutatrice lui demanda « tu vas quelque part Harry? «

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ravala son soupir et se força à sourire à la vieille dame excentrique aux cheveux grisonnants qui se tenait devant lui. « Bonjour Mrs Figg. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? » Il fut surpris de ne voir qu'un seul de ses nombreux chats se glisser furtivement derrière les jambes de son ancienne baby-sitter. Pendant des années, quand les Dursley sortaient, ils le déposaient chez Mrs Figg, où il devait affronter l'odeur de chou qui infestait la maison ainsi que les douzaines de chats qu'elle élevait. Il imaginait que ça aurait pu être pire ; au lieu d'être enfermé à la maison à trimer des heures durant, il ne faisait que s'ennuyer à mourir chez elle.

La vieille dame lui sourit avec bienveillance. « Je vais bien, merci Harry. Où vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

« Je vais à Londres Madame », répondit-il avec courtoisie. « Tante Pétunia m'a autorisé à m'y rendre tant que j'y allais par mes propres moyens. J'essaye de m'assurer que je connais toutes les stations où je devrais prendre une correspondance et tous les horaires de bus. »

La voisine fronça les sourcils. « Mais ça va te prendre un temps fou et tu vas devoir faire plusieurs changements. » Elle chuchota si bas qu'elle semblait se parler à elle même « qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver? » Elle le regarda, perturbée et semblant lutter intérieurement, puis hocha la tête avec détermination. « Viens avec moi Harry. Je vais te montrer le moyen le plus rapide d'aller à Londres. » Elle se retourna et commença à descendre la rue. Harry hésita, mais la suivit puisqu'elle prenait la direction qu'il allait de toute façon prendre. Il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil qui attira son attention et vit un énorme chien noir qui passait devant eux, à une dizaine de mètres et croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'attaque pas le chat de Mrs Figg. Il n'était pas d'humeur à sauver un chat d'un gigantesque chien, bien que ce dernier soit maigre et sans doute pas très fort.

Au coin de la rue, elle prit une ruelle peu fréquentée. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Harry la suivait, elle regarda autour d'elle puis hocha la tête. « Bien, mon garçon, ça fera l'affaire. Tu vas prendre le Magicobus. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de tendre ta baguette et de penser au fait que tu as besoin qu'on te dépose à Londres. »

Harry la dévisagea. « Ma… ma baguette? » Il recula, se demandant s'il avait vraiment Mrs Figg devant lui ou si c'était quelqu'un sous Polynectar. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait une baguette?

La vieille dame soupira bruyamment. « Oui Harry, ta baguette. Je sais que tu es un sorcier. Mes parents avaient des pouvoirs magiques, mais je suis cracmol. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de bégayer. « Mais… Mais… Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit? Je suis venu chez vous si souvent ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas expliqué qu'il existait un monde sorcier? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous _rien_ dit? » Il haussait le ton au fur et à mesure alors qu'un flux de paroles incohérent s'échappait de sa bouche.

Une main ridée se posa sur son épaule et la serra doucement. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Vraiment. Mais je devais seulement te surveiller, sans rien te révéler, ordre de Dumbledore. Il disait que tu étais trop jeune à l'époque. Et je suis navrée d'avoir rendu tes visites aussi mortellement ennuyeuses, s'ils avaient su que tu tu passais un moment agréable avec moi, ils ne t'auraient pas laissé revenir. Je marchais sur une corde raide et j'ai du trouver le juste équilibre… » Sa voix s'était éteinte, sans doute à cause de la gêne.

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir être davantage surpris qu'en apprenant que Mrs Figg connaissait l'existence de la magie, mais il s'était trompé. « Dumbledore? Le directeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de me surveiller et de ne rien me dire? Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu me laisser dans le noir? Pourquoi voulait-il me cacher l'héritage de mes parents? » Il s'arrêta, puis demanda calmement. « Attendez. Vous saviez que les Dursley… ne me traitaient pas bien ? Dumbledore le savait? »

« Je… », la voix de la vielle dame vacilla. « Je pense que c'est au directeur que tu dois demander tout ça, Harry. Maintenant, tend ta baguette et pense au bus. »

Harry ravala sa frustration et ses questions et sortit sa baguette, pensant à son besoin vital d'aller à Londres pour trouver une meilleure école que Poudlard, d'autant plus après ces révélations. A sa grande surprise, un gros _Bang_ se fit entendre, puis un bus à impériale violet apparut. Le mot Magicobus était peint en doré sur le pare-brise.

La porte s'ouvrit et un adolescent boutonneux habillé en violet sortit du bus. « Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur aujourd'hui. » Il regarda les deux personnes devant lui et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. »Hello Ma'am Figg ! Vous allez où? »

La vieille dame sourit à l'enthousiaste jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas pour moi aujourd'hui Stan. C'est pour mon jeune voisin Ha… Harold Dursley. »

Stan hissa Harry sur les marches, parlant à tout va. « Salut Harold, bouge toi alors ! Tu vas où? »

Harry remarqua que l'énorme chien noir de toute à l'heure était encore là et le regardait bizarrement. Il monta rapidement à bord du bus. Il attendit que la porte se ferme pour dire « je vais juste au Chemin de Traverse. Combien ça coûte? »

« Six mornilles » répondit promptement Stan. Harry avait soigneusement séparé ses porte-monnaie : son argent moldu était dans sa poche gauche et son argent sorcier dans sa poche droite. Il fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à trouver six mornilles et les tendit à Stan. Le jeune garçon se tourna et s'engagea dans le bus, puis s'arrêta, surpris en voyant une demi-douzaine de lits en cuivre alignés de part et d'autre de l'allée. « Euh… Stan? Où sont les sièges? »

« Mince » murmura Stan. Il regarda le chauffeur, un vieux sorcier qui portait des lunettes à verres aussi épais que des culs-de-bouteille et qui déformaient ses yeux. « Ernie ! Tu as oublié de passer en mode jour ! »

Avec un grommellent incompréhensible, le chauffeur appuya sur un gros bouton violet et les lits se volatilisèrent, remplacés par des sièges. Harry s'installa sur le plus proche. Ses fesses avaient à peine touché le fauteuil quand le bus se mit violemment en route dans un nouveau _Bang_. Il fut propulsé au fond de son siège, déséquilibré par le démarrage en trombe. Il se redressa, puis se cramponna à l'accoudoir en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils dévalaient une rue, roulèrent sur le trottoir, mais ne foncèrent bizarrement dans aucun mur ou objet. Les obstacles semblaient s'écarter d'un bond à l'approche du bus. Son estomac se tordit et plutôt que de penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Dumbledore, il se concentra pour rester cramponné à l'accoudoir alors que le bus faisait une nouvelle embardée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant un des gobelins de Gringotts. « Excusez-moi… », Harry regarda le porte-nom posé devant le gobelin, « … Guichetier Khagun, je souhaiterais obtenir des renseignements à propos de mon coffre et de son fonctionnement. A qui dois-je m'adresser? »

Le gobelin au visage basané leva les yeux du registre dans lequel il griffonnait et jeta à Harry un regard indifférent, puis posa sa plume en grommelant. « Avez-vous votre clé? »

Harry sortit la petite clé dorée de sa poche droite et lui tendit. Le Gobelin l'examina avec attention et le jeune garçon se demanda s'ils avaient une technique pour identifier le propriétaire d'un coffre grâce à la signature magique de la clé.

« Très bien », dit le guichetier en rendant sa clé à Harry. « Je vais voir si un de nos managers peut vous accorder quelques minutes. Strongjaw ! »

Un gobelin que Harry dépassait quasiment d'une tête apparut et attendit les ordres. « Amène… », Khagun s'arrêta, comme s'il savait que Harry voulait protéger sa vie privée, « … ce jeune homme dans le bureau du manager Brastang. »

Harry remercia le guichetier d'un mouvement de tête en glissant sa clé dans sa poche. « Merci Monsieur » dit-il respectueusement avant de se précipiter dans le couloir pour rattraper Strongjaw qui s'était déjà éclipsé. Il aurait été surpris de savoir que le gobelin le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu du hall.

Harry perdit le compte du nombre de portes devant lesquelles ils passèrent avant de s'arrêter devant une d'entre elles, qui ressemblaient en tous points aux autres. Strongjaw frappa trois fois, puis se tourna pour regagner le hall, laissant Harry seul. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas s'il devait entrer et aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il rassembla son courage de Gryffondor et tourna la poignée pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

La salle était aussi grande que la chambre de Vernon et Pétunia et contenait deux chaises qui semblaient inconfortables et étaient placées devant un grand bureau en bois qui disparaissait sous des parchemins, une balance en cuivre et des piles de dossiers. Des armoires en bois, remplies d'autres dossiers, étaient alignées le long du mur derrière le bureau. Un vieux gobelin était perché sur un tabouret. Il avait des touffes de cheveux blancs qui formaient une couronne autour de son crâne et des lunettes à monture en or reposaient sur son long nez fin.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et avança. Il s'inclina légèrement, puis dit « Manager Brastang? Le guichetier Khagun m'a dit que vous seriez en mesure de répondre à mes questions à propos de mon coffre. »

Le gobelin reposa la plume qu'il tenait et regarda Harry en analysant ses propos. Il désigna négligemment une des chaises. « Asseyez-vous Mr Potter. Quelles questions cruciales vous amènent à Gringotts? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'assit au bord de la chaise. « Un certain nombre de questions en fait Monsieur. J'ai été élevé par des moldus donc je ne suis pas au courant de grand chose concernant mon coffre, Gringotts ou encore les services que la banque propose. »

Brastang pencha la tête en regardant avec curiosité le jeune homme qui était d'une politesse inhabituelle pour un sorcier. « D'accord Mr Potter. Dans ce cas, posez vos questions. »

« Eh bien, Monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire combien contient mon coffre? J'ai ma clé sur moi si vous en avez besoin. » Le gobelin confirma en hochant la tête, alors Harry récupéra sa clé et la lui tendit. « Oh, et une liste de tous les versements et retraits qui ont été faits depuis le 31 octobre 1981 s'il vous plait. »

Le gobelin ouvrit une boite sur son bureau, y plaça la clé et dit « solde et historique ». Une plume commença à survoler un parchemin et une minute plus tard le Gobelin tendit le papier à Harry, ainsi que sa clé.

« Dites moi, Mr Potter, vous attendez-vous à un changement majeur depuis que nous vous avons envoyé votre dernier relevé trimestriel il y a deux semaines? »

Harry lâcha le parchemin. « Un relevé trimestriel? Je n'ai jamais reçu de relevé de Gringotts, Mr Brastrang. »

Le gobelin plissa les yeux en observant le jeune garçon. « Avez-vous un repousse-hibou autour de votre maison, Mr Potter? »

« Euh, je ne pense pas. Poudlard m'envoie des lettres, et un jour le Ministère m'a envoyé un avertissement - même si c'était un elfe qui l'avait fait. Oh, et mes amis m'envoient des lettres. »

« Hum… Donc soit vous avez un repousse-hibou spécialement pour Gringotts ou… », il s'arrêta et l'évalua du regard. « Dites moi, Mr Potter, avez-vous reçu beaucoup de courrier de la part de sorciers vous remerciant d'avoir vaincu Vous-savez-qui? Recevez-vous pour votre anniversaire des cadeaux de la part d'inconnus? »

Harry fit non de la tête. « Non Monsieur. La première lettre que je n'ai jamais reçue du monde magique était ma lettre de Poudlard. » Harry pensa aux remarques moqueuses de Rogue à propos de ses fans et de son courrier. Le garçon avait à l'époque ignoré le professeur de potions, mais après tout, il était le Garçon qui a survécu, il paraissait logique que des gens lui envoient des lettres. Il se serait souvenu des cris de tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon si des hiboux étaient venus lui en apporter. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait _encore_ trafiqué quelque chose?

Brastang hocha la tête. « Alors quelqu'un a ensorcelé votre propriété, ou vous en particulier, pour filtrer le courrier, en y incluant Gringotts. Ce document montre qu'il n'y a eu que quatre mouvements sur votre compte depuis octobre 1981. Deux virements ont été fait à l'attention de Poudlard pour vos frais de scolarité, d'un montant de 2 500 gallions. Les deux autres sont des retraits de 100 gallions, qui ont été faits par vous-même en août de l'année dernière et de l'année précédente. Il n'y a eu aucune autre transaction à part les taux d'intérêt annuels. Votre solde est actuellement de 92 803 gallions. »

Harry cilla, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle somme. « Pouvez-vous me dire à combien cela équivaut en livres sterling, Monsieur? »

Le gobelin soupira et griffonna un moment sur un bout de parchemin avant de dire « au taux de conversion actuel, cela correspond à 464 015 livres. Cela n'inclut pas la valeur des objets également présents dans votre coffre. Avez-vous d'autres questions Mr Potter? »

Harry avala sa salive et demanda « avez-vous des succursales dans d'autres pays? Si oui, sont-elles connectées à ce coffre ou dois-je faire transférer mon argent si je déménage à l'étranger? »

Le gobelin croisa les bras et sourit brièvement, révélant des dents pointues. « Oui, Gringotts a des succursales dans la plupart des communautés sorcières. Les fonds peuvent être transférés quasiment instantanément si besoin. » Il se demanda où le jeune garçon pensait aller.

Harry acquiesça en espérant qu'une succursale serait présente dans le pays où il trouverait une nouvelle école, s'il en trouvait une. « Je souhaiterais que cela demeure confidentiel, mais j'envisage de m'inscrire dans une autre école, Mr Brastang. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait annuler le prochain virement pour les frais de scolarité de Poudlard? Je vous dirais d'ici le début du mois prochain si je veux faire transférer mon compte ou non. »

Le gobelin dissimula son amusement à l'idée que le Survivant compte quitter le pays. « Nous attendrons le nom de votre école et le montant des frais de scolarité, Mr Potter. »

« Dites-moi, y a-t-il un moyen de s'assurer que je reçoive mes relevés bancaires malgré le repousse-courrier? »

Brastang conserva un visage impassible et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la vie de son client qui le gardait ignorant de l'état de ses finances. Que quelqu'un empêche un client de revoir des informations de Gringotts offusquait son honneur de manager. Il inspira doucement et inclina la tête. « Oui, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez louer une boite aux lettre à double sens dans n'importe quel service de courrier public. Il y en a un à un pâté de maison d'ici, au sud de Gringotts. » Il leva un sourcil. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous? »

Harry secoua la tête, se leva, puis s'immobilisa. « Oh, si, il y a autre chose Monsieur. Avez-vous une liste des services proposés par Gringotts à ses clients? Y compris ceux payants, bien sûr. »

Brastang ouvrit un tiroir et en sortir un parchemin. « En effet, Mr Potter. Gringotts propose toute une gamme de services : location de salle de conférences, exécution de testaments, gestion de comptes. Dans nos services non-bancaires, nous proposons des services de briseurs de sorts, de surveillance et même de garde du corps en certaines occasions. Ce dépliant vous expliquera tout et vous indique la personne à contacter si besoin. »

Harry prit le dépliant et sourit avec gratitude au gobelin. « Merci, Mr Brastang. Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse et d'une grande patience. Merci pour votre temps. » Il se retourna et quitta le bureau, s'arrêtant pour sourire et pencher la tête une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Intéressant, très intéressant… », murmura le gobelin alors qu'il prenait quelques notes à propos de ce rendez-vous.

* * *

Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith, c'était donc toujours le matin quand Harry quitta Gringotts en se dirigeant vers le sud à la recherche d'un service de courrier public. Cinq bâtiments plus tard, un panneau représentant une chouette avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. L'enseigne indiquait « Grover Stillman, propriétaire ».

« Bienvenue jeune homme » prononça une voix enjouée alors que Harry ouvrait la porte. « Entrez, entrez. Je suis à vous dans une minute » dit un homme joufflu d'âge moyen qui avait des yeux marrons chaleureux et un grand sourire.

L'avant de la boutique était occupé par des boîtes vides, des fournitures d'écriture et des friandises pour chouette. Derrière le comptoir, il y avait deux portes. Quand la porte de droite s'ouvrit, elle révéla une volière abritant une douzaine d'oiseaux, pas seulement des hiboux, qui se reposaient sur leurs perchoirs. En regardant l'homme pousser la chouette sur son bras à s'envoler, il réalisa qu'il devait y avoir une ouverture dans le plafond pour permettre aux volatiles de sortir.

L'homme revint dans la boutique, retirant son gant tout en marchant. Il sourit gentiment à Harry et demanda « bien, jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner le sourire. « Pouvez-vous me donner des détails sur vos services s'il vous plait Mr Stillman? »

Les yeux marrons et chaleureux pétillèrent de curiosité, mais l'homme rondelet se contenta d'hocher tête sans poser de question. « Un jeune homme si poli ! Nous proposons de nombreux services. Vous pouvez louer une chouette pour une livraison unique, vous pouvez souscrire à un service pour que tout votre courrier arrive ici pour déterminer s'il contient un mauvais sort avant de vous être renvoyé. Pour les clients qui passent beaucoup de temps à l'étranger, nous proposons une boîte aux lettres à double sens qui permet l'envoi et la réception instantanés, cela soulage les chouettes vous savez. Nous proposons aussi des sorts d'emballage et de coussinage pour les colis fragiles.

Brastang avait raison à propos des boîtes à double sens alors. « Comment fonctionnent les boîtes aux lettres à double sens, Monsieur? »

« Vous recevez une boîte enchantée qui est le doublon d'une boîte que nous gardons ici. Une partie de la boîte est dédiée au courrier que vous envoyez et l'autre à celui que vous recevez. Les lettres arrivent ici et sont placées dans votre boîte qui agit comme un portoloin : votre courrier est magiquement transféré dans celle en votre possession. En cas de colis volumineux, la boîte s'adaptera automatiquement à la taille du paquet reçu ou envoyé.

Harry sourit à l'homme, ravi par ses explications. « Et niveau sécurité, Monsieur? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait mettre la main sur mon courrier envoyé ou reçu? Ou suivre sa trace? » Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que le directeur pouvait accéder à ses lettres, mais il voulait être sûr que tout était sécurisé.

Stillman gloussa. « Oh, vous êtes méfiant n'est-ce pas? Chaque boîte est sécurisée par la magie. Il faudrait un briseur de sort expérimenté pour annuler les sortilèges et les alertes de la boutique préviendraient les aurors avant même que cela fonctionne. Concernant l'espionnage du courrier, c'est un des filtres que nous proposons si vous souscrivez à ce service.

« C'est remarquable, Mr Stillman ! J'aimerai louer une de ces boîtes, et aussi que mon courrier soit contrôlé contre les sorts et les charmes d'espionnage avant qu'il ne me soit envoyé. Combien cela coûterait s'il vous plait? »

Le sourire du commerçant s'atténua légèrement. « Eh bien, jeune homme, c'est le hic. C'est très cher. La boîte couterait 30 gallions par an, enchantement de redirection inclus ; si nous ajoutons le sort d'adaptation à la taille du colis, cela passe à 45 gallions. La suscription au service de vérification des sorts et charmes d'espionnage est de 15 gallions. C'est la raison pour laquelle seuls les hommes d'affaire sont intéressés par ces services. »

Harry grimaça en faisant l'addition. « Donc, ça fera 60 gallions? Ça vaut le coup, Monsieur. »

Stillman cilla, surpris par la pile de gallions que le jeune garçon déposa sur le comptoir. Il n'était pas habillé comme l'hériter d'une riche famille, mais le commerçant n'allait pas poser de questions à un nouveau client. Il sortit un contrat d'un tiroir. « Très bien jeune homme, vous devez cocher les services auxquels vous désirez souscrire, signer au bas du document et ensuite je vous lancerai le sort de redirection. »

L'homme fut étonné de voir le garçon hésiter avant de signer le parchemin. Quand il fit glisser le contrat sur le comptoir, le commerçant le parcourut et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en y lisant son nom, puis sourit à nouveau. « Bien sûr, Mr Potter, maintenant je comprends mieux votre désir de protection de la vie privée. » Il sortit sa baguette et ajouta « restez immobile un moment pour que je puisse lancer le sort de redirection ».

Stillman prononça l'enchantement traditionnel et fronça les sourcils quand une lueur rougeâtre entoura le corps mince du garçon. « C'est étrange, le sort n'a pas fonctionné. » Il lança un sort d'identification sur le jeune homme. « Mmmmmh, êtes-vous conscient du fait qu'un repousse-courrier vous a été lancé? » Il remua à nouveau sa baguette, dessinant dans les airs un schéma compliqué et quelques mots apparurent au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent. « Vous ne pouvez recevoir du courrier uniquement de la part de Poudlard, du Ministère et de ceux identifiés comme des amis. » Il regarda Harry qui avait fermé les yeux, l'air irrité.

« Par Merlin », pensa-t-il, « qui à part Dumbledore aurait pu faire ça? Il est celui qui m'a laissé sur le paillasson des Dursley. Il est celui qui me renvoie continuellement chez eux. Il est celui qui a chargé Mrs Figg de me surveiller sans rien me raconter à propos de la magie. Je parie que c'est aussi lui qui m'a lancé ce sort. » Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui curieux et légèrement inquiet du propriétaire. « Pouvez-vous annuler ce sort s'il vous plait Monsieur et le remplacer par le vôtre? »

« Bien sûr Mr Potter. » L'homme joufflu lança encore un sort et fronça de nouveau les sourcils en voyant que le sortilège lui résistait. « Un sorcier rusé, hein? Mais je parie qu'il n'a pas pensé à ça. » Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et fouilla dedans pour en sortir une boule de la couleur d'une améthyste. En voyant le regard interrogatif d'Harry, il précisa « c'est un cristal de concentration. Ils ne sont pas couramment utilisés puisqu'ils doivent être spécifiquement liés au sorcier qui l'utilise, mais ils permettent de renforcer la puissance du sort que ce dernier doit lancer. » Il relança le sort en tenant le cristal à la main et Harry sentit un léger picotement parcourir son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand le commerçant, satisfait, murmura « Je t'ai eu ! » Un second sortilège fut lancé, Harry ne sentir qu'une douce chaleur l'envahir et celle-ci disparut rapidement.

« Et voilà Mr Potter » dit l'homme, ravi. « Je reviens immédiatement avec votre boîte. » Il ouvrit la porte de gauche et Harry aperçut plusieurs rangées d'étagères, ployant sous le poids de diverses marchandises. Le propriétaire choisit une boîte et revint immédiatement vers son client. « Voilà une belle boîte, en bois d'aulne, elle deviendra rouge pâle avec le temps. Très résistante. » Il jeta un autre sort en touchant en même temps Harry et la boîte et le garçon et l'objet scintillèrent d'une lueur dorée. « Et maintenant, votre sort de redirection est directement lié à cette boîte. Son doublon restera ici et personne n'en saura rien. » Il fit un clin d'oeil enjoué à la jeune célébrité, fier de pouvoir lui rendre ce service.

Harry ouvrit son sac à dos et y rangea la boîte aux lettres avec précaution. « Merci Mr Stillman ! Comment puis-je reconduire le contrat si je suis à l'étranger? »

« Envoyez-moi juste un message précisant que vous voulez le reconduire et donnez-moi le numéro de votre coffre. Tant que nous avons un contrat agréé, je pourrais prélever directement les frais. » Harry le récompensa d'un sourire radieux en s'exclamant « Parfait ! »

Après avoir quitté Mr Stillman, Harry se dirigea vers Fleury & Bott. Il s'assura que la casquette sur son front couvrait toujours bien sa cicatrice pour éviter que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Quelques passants lui avaient lancé des regards curieux à cause de cette casquette qui était visiblement moldue, mais il les avait ignorés. Une fois dans la librairie, il parcourut les étagères, à la recherche d'un titre qui pourrait lui être utile.

Dans un des rayons, il tomba sur plusieurs ouvrages portant sur les coutumes et traditions magiques, ainsi que sur la loi sorcière concernant les enfants. Il les feuilleta et dans un des livres expliquant les coutumes, il faisait mention des options de scolarisation. Quelques familles choisissaient l'enseignement à domicile alors que d'autres préféraient de petites structures - qui offraient une formation individualisée - aux plus grandes écoles comme Poudlard, Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang. La bibliographie listait plusieurs titres qui se concentraient sur l'éducation magique. Il se mit à leur recherche.

S'adossant à une des bibliothèques, loin des employés et des autres clients, Harry lut rapidement le détail des options de scolarisation. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne des cours particuliers à domicile. Ce n'était tout simplement pas réalisable, avec les Dursley et leur haine de tout ce qui était magique. Il trouva un passage sur Poudlard et fut surpris d'y apprendre que l'école faisait partie d'un triumvirat avec Beauxbatons, en France, et Dumstrang, au nord de la Norvège. Ces établissements coordonnaient leurs classes et leur niveau et avaient des liens privilégiés.

« Ça ne va pas être possible », murmura-t-il. « Je ne veux pas aller dans une école qui est étroitement liée à Poudlard. » Il tourna les pages et trouva des allusions à d'autres écoles, qui n'étaient pas associées au triumvirat. Cela éveilla son intérêt et il consulta avidement les informations données. Il fut ravi de trouver des détails sur plusieurs écoles.

Il était sur le point de se plonger dans sa lecture, quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Il se retourna d'un bond pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une vendeuse qui le regardait avec suspicion. « Puis-je vous aider? », demanda-t-elle.

Harry eut un léger sourire. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin, merci. Je prendrai ces articles. » Il porta sa petite pile de livres jusqu'au comptoir et paya rapidement, puis rangea ses achats dans son sac à dos. « Excusez-moi Madame. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait lancer un sort d'allégement sur mes livres qui tiendrait jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi? » Puisqu'il s'était avéré être un client rentable, elle jeta le sortilège demandé.

Il était maintenant midi, et Harry s'arrêta au Chaudron Baveur pour manger sur le pouce. Le menu du jour était une copieuse tourte au mouton. Etant donné qu'il n'avait mangé au petit-déjeuner qu'un petit bout de toast et qu'il était pas sûr d'avoir un autre repas aujourd'hui, il se jeta sur l'énorme tarte.

* * *

Harry décida de rentrer à Little Whinging par des moyens moldus qui lui donneraient le temps de lire les livres qu'il avait acquis. Il se doutait bien que même si sa tante lui avait donné un jour de congé, il serait remis immédiatement au travail s'il rentrait tôt à la maison. Il valait mieux prendre plusieurs bus pendant quelques heures pour pouvoir commencer ses recherches.

« Je pense que j'ai envie d'aller dans une école à l'étranger », se dit-il alors qu'il sortait un premier livre de son sac à dos. « De préférence une école sans aucun lien avec Poudlard, ou même avec la Grande-Bretagne, comme ça on ne pourra pas me forcer à revenir. Je me demande s'il existe des sorts de traduction dans le cas où je parte pour un pays non-anglophone. Hermione le saurait sûrement. » Il s'interdit de penser à cela. « Non, je dois faire mes recherches par moi-même. »

Après avoir fait son premier changement pour un autre bus, il sortit un carnet et un crayon de son sac à dos et s'étala sur un siège au fond du véhicule pour prendre des notes. Il était abasourdi par toutes les informations que contenaient ces livres, y compris le règlement des écoles, les antécédents des membres du personnel et leurs compétences, leurs principes d'évaluation, des précisions sur les bâtiments et le domaine. « Je me demande pourquoi ils ne nous ont donné aucun renseignement de ce type sur Poudlard quand nous sommes arrivés en première année », se dit-il.

La première école qui excita sa curiosité fut l'Académie Monaci Bianchi, dans les îles italiennes de Tremiti. Les cours semblaient équilibrés et complets, mais nombre d'entre eux laissaient entendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une école pour l'élite qui comptait se lancer dans une carrière politique. « Etiquette et salle de bal? Sérieusement? Il y a un cours d'un trimestre sur l'étiquette à respecter dans une salle de bal? »

L'école suivante était l'Académie O'n à Alexandrie en Egypte. Cette école proposait une multitude de cours intéressants, en plus des cours qu'il suivait déjà à Poudlard, comme l'archéologie, l'identification de sorts et leurs ripostes, les soins et même une matière qu'ils appelaient technique de survie. Le soleil qui devait briller dans ce pays et les cours d'archéologie donnaient envie à Harry. Malheureusement, les cours s'étalaient sur seulement dix mois, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait revenir pendant deux mois chez les Dursley ou trouver un logement. Malgré cet inconvénient, il dessina une étoile à côté du nom de l'école.

Il existait en Asie, à Hong Kong, une école appelée Tang Fu Hsieh. L'établissement proposait bien des cours pendant toute l'année, mais n'avait que peu de cours moldus, seulement un : histoire et événements mondiaux. Ils avaient plusieurs cours intéressants en défense, mais pas grand chose d'autre. Et puis ils avaient un nombre incalculable de règles et insistaient sur l'importance de les suivre.

Le lycée de la Magie et des Métiers Sorciers, en Crête, le séduisit. Harry aimait l'idée qu'ils proposaient un programme d'études sur la création de sorts. Cela le fascina, ainsi que leur focus sur les cours de sortilèges. Le reste de leur programme était assez complet sur le plan magique, mais manquait de cours moldus. Malheureusement, ils avaient dix semaines de vacances pendant les mois d'été. Néanmoins, tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le personnel, le campus et le programme sorcier lui plaisait, il dessina donc une autre étoile.

Enfin, deux écoles aux Etats-Unis attirèrent son attention. Il y avait d'abord l'Institut des Arts magiques à Salem, dans le Massachusetts, qui proposait un large éventail de cours, autant magiques que moldus. Les cours moldus incluaient l'art, la biologie, l'informatique, les langues (français, allemand, espagnol et japonais), la politique et l'éducation physique (du tir à l'arc, de la gymnastique, des sports d'autodéfense et du football). Malheureusement, il n'y avait là-bas non plus pas de cours tout au long de l'année. Il était même clairement précisé qu'aucun cours d'été n'était donné à cette période. Il griffonna une autre étoile pour le programme, se demandant quelles autres possibilités de logement s'offraient à lui pendant les vacances étant donné son âge.

La dernière école était l'Académie Sainte Croix pour la Magie et les Sciences, à Stillwater dans le Minnesota. Elle éveillait son intérêt, notamment parce qu'ils proposaient toute une série de cours traditionnels non magiques. En plus des enseignements obligatoires de tronc commun de Poudlard (astronomie, défense contre les forces du mal (appelée là-bas lutte magique), sortilèges, histoire, botanique (qu'ils appelaient herbologie), potions et métamorphose), il y avait des cours de runes anciennes, de management de l'art, de biologie, de chimie, d'informatique, de soins, de langues, de mathématiques, de soins aux créatures magiques, de cultures et coutumes magiques, de droit sorcier, de musique, de sport et de création de sort.

Il était aussi surpris de voir qu'il y avait de nombreux séminaires, qui consistaient en cours d'une journée entière, comme « Rédaction de dissertations et de rapports de recherche », « Opportunités de carrière », « Introduction à la culture non-magique », « Introduction à la culture magique », « Introduction à l'informatique », « Carrières magiques et non-magiques », « Rédaction d'un CV et entretiens ». En tournant la page, il apprit qu'il y avait aussi des cours optionnels comme « Gestion immobilière », « Planification financière » ou encore « Investissements ». Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant que le nombre de places pour les cours d'été était limité, mais que les étudiants restant sur le campus pendant les vacances étaient prioritaires pour ces options. Il dessina une myriade d'étoiles autour du nom de cette école.

Il parcourut le règlement de l'école et toutes les règles lui semblèrent être de bon sens et pas terriblement contraignantes. Les chouettes et les animaux de compagnie étaient autorisés tant que ces animaux étaient dressés et propres. En plus du certificat d'études secondaires, ils proposaient des cours de masters. Les frais de scolarité, y compris l'internat, s'élevaient à 2 750 gallions par an, soit 13 750 dollars.

Il passa aux informations sur les membres du corps enseignant. Le principal, qui devait être la même chose qu'un directeur, était Victoria Graham, une femme de 70 ans diplômée d'un master en sortilèges et ayant déposé de nombreux brevets dans la matière. Le principal adjoint était un homme de 48 ans, Michael Talbot, qui avait des masters en lutte magique et en métamorphose, ainsi qu'en enseignement non-magique. Parcourant la liste du reste du personnel, il remarqua que tous étaient titulaires d'au minimum un master, qu'ils soient spécialisés dans un domaine magique ou non. Il fut étonné de voir que deux vampires faisaient partie de la liste : l'un marié à une femme qui lui fournissait du sang, l'autre attestant qu'il recevait le sang de donneurs agréés. Les deux créatures avaient prêté serment de ne pas blesser autrui à moins d'être attaqué. Bizarrement, la race des autres membres du personnel n'était pas précisée.

Quand son dernier bus le déposa enfin à Privet Drive, il était décidé à envoyer sa candidature à l'Académie Sainte Croix, son premier choix, mais aussi à l'Académie O'n et au lycée de la Magie et des Métiers Sorciers, en plan B. S'il n'était pas accepté à Sainte Croix, il lui faudrait trouver une solution pour les vacances d'été, en espérant que personne ne lui demanderait de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

Il arriva à la maison juste quelques minutes après Vernon. Il remarqua que le chien noir était encore là et se demanda si c'était un chien errant, mais haussa les épaules et entra dans le pavillon des Dursley. « Alors, gamin » demanda son oncle, « qu'as-tu trouvé? »

Harry s'autorisa un léger sourire de succès. « C'était une journée très productive, oncle Vernon. » Il ouvrit son sac à dos pour lui montrer les nombreux livres qu'il avait ramenés. « J'ai trouvé plusieurs écoles intéressantes à l'étranger et ce soir je vais envoyer mes candidatures. »

Les lèvres de son oncle obèse frémirent pour former un fin sourire. « Bien, fais-le vite gamin ». Il se tourna vers sa femme et sourit en se frottant les mains. « Bientôt, Pet. Bientôt, nous serons débarrassés de lui ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs camoufla la peine qui montait en lui. Il se retourna, monta silencieusement l'escalier et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il entendit des bruissements venir de la cage d'Hedwige et retira le tissu qui la recouvrait, puis il ouvrit la porte et attendit que la chouette monte sur sa main. Il la sortit de la cage et caressa son doux plumage. « Je préfère être seul dans un pays bizarre plutôt que de rester ici à être méprisé », dit-il d'un air abattu. La chouette blanche comme neige mordilla tendrement ses doigts et il trouva du réconfort dans son affection sans faille.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma Belle? Je devrais envoyer ma candidature à l'Académie Sainte Croix? » Il sourit en interprétant son hochement de tête et son claquement de bec comme un oui. Il s'installa derrière son vieux bureau bancal et sortit un parchemin et son achat préféré du jour : une plume à embout métallique dont la réserve d'encre ne se vidait jamais.

Hedwige soupira légèrement alors qu'il froissait et jetait encore un autre parchemin. Il lui fallut huit essais avant d'être satisfait par sa lettre pour l'Académie Saint Croix.

 _Académie Sainte-Croix_

 _À l'intention de la principale, Victoria Graham_

 _Stillwater, Minnesota_

 _USA_

 _Chère principale Graham,_

 _Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je vais bientôt avoir 13 ans et j'ai validé deux années d'enseignement à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Bien que Poudlard soit une institution historique anglaise, je recherche une école proposant un programme plus diversifié qui correspondrait à la part magique de moi-même, mais aussi à ma part non-magique. Les cours de l'Académie Sainte Croix coïncide avec ce que je recherche, je vous écris donc pour y postuler officiellement._

 _Je me dois de vous informer du fait que je suis malheureusement une personnalité locale car bébé, j'ai survécu à un sort d'avada kedavra. Que ce soit grâce à la protection de ma mère ne change rien à l'opinion de ceux qui ont choisit de faire de moi une personnalité publique. Je n'apprécie pas cette célébrité, je serai donc heureux d'être inscrit à l'Académie Sainte Croix sous un autre nom et accepterai toute mesure permettant de protéger mon intimité, ainsi que celle de l'école._

 _Vous pouvez trouver ci-joint une lettre rédigée par ma tutrice, Mrs Pétunia Dursley, m'autorisant à changer d'école._

 _Si ma candidature est acceptée, seriez-vous en mesure de me procurer un portoloin? Cela simplifierait mon déménagement._

 _Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous porterez à ma demande._

 _Harry James Potter_

Il signa, puis glissa la lettre et l'autorisation de transfert écrite par sa tante dans une enveloppe. Il la cacheta et Hedwige sauta de son épaule en lui tendant la patte. Harry secoua la tête et lui dit, navré, « je suis désolé ma Belle, mais cette lettre est pour l'étranger et je ne supporterai de te savoir loin de moi si longtemps. J'ai une boîte qui l'enverra, OK? »

Il aurait pu jurer entendre Hedwige gronder et il insista, précisant que cela lui prendrait une semaine pour livrer la lettre et une autre semaine pour revenir à la maison. Elle sembla lui pardonner. Il plaça la lettre dans la partie envoi de sa boîte et fut surpris de la voir disparaître en un éclair. « Ça fonctionne bien », murmura-t-il.

Harry décida d'attendre de voir s'il était accepté à Sainte Croix avant de postuler aux autres écoles qu'il avait sélectionnées. Il se coucha en espérant que cela ne prendrait pas plus de deux jours pour obtenir une réponse.

Le lendemain, les Dursley furent, contre tout attente, très gentils avec lui, enfin aussi gentils qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Quand Vernon apprit qu'Harry attendait une réponse d'une école de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il récompensa son neveu en lui donnant un oeuf, un bout de bacon et un toast pour le petit-déjeuner. Il réduisit même ses corvées à la tonte de la pelouse et au désherbage des pots de fleurs. « Tu as besoin de temps pour travailler sur tes candidatures et emballer tes affaires », expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Après avoir fini ses corvées, Harry passa l'après-midi à rédiger ses candidatures pour les autres écoles, mais ne les envoya pas. Il espérait vraiment être accepté.à l'Académie Sainte Croix. Il vérifiait sa boite aux lettre toutes les cinq minutes, mais elle restait désespérément vide et il dut se résoudre à aller au lit sans avoir reçu de réponse.

Quand il se réveilla, il fut ravi de voir que sa boîte brillait, ce qui devait sans doute indiquer qu'il avait reçu du courrier. Il ouvrit la partie réception de sa boîte et en retira impatiemment une lettre marquée du sceau de l'Académie Sainte Croix. Il respira profondément, ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Merci de votre intérêt pour l'Académie Sainte Croix. Notre session d'été a dors et déjà commencé, mais, sous réserve de validation des examens d'entrée avec des notes satisfaisantes, vous êtes accepté dans notre établissement pour le prochain trimestre commençant le 23 août._

 _Nous avons bien entendu votre désir d'être inscrit sous un autre nom, mais nous vous demandons de conserver votre véritable identité. Cela facilitera la tenue des registres. Nous vous informons néanmoins que votre renommée est moindre aux États-Unis et suscitera moins d'intérêt que dans votre pays natal._

 _Cette lettre peut être utilisée comme portoloin pour l'Académie Sainte Croix, mais vous avez l'obligation de vous signaler comme étudiant auprès des douanes. Pour activer ce portoloin, touchez tout ce que vous souhaitez emmener avec vous en prononçant « Portus Académie Sainte Croix ». Le décalage horaire est de six heures. Merci d'adapter votre heure de départ._

 _Sincères salutations,_

 _Victoria Graham,_

 _Principale de l'Académie Sainte Croix._

* * *

 **Note de traduction**

J'ai posté rapidement ce chapitre parce que j'avais pris de l'avance dans la traduction, mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite aussi vite ! Je pense qu'il y aura **minimum une semaine** d'attente entre chaque chapitre, même si vais essayer de faire au plus vite. Si vous mourrez d'envie d'avoir la suite et que vous vous débrouillez en anglais, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez trouver la fic originelle de Firehart (It's my life) dans mes favoris !


	3. Chapitre 3

Rappel : Les personnages de Poudlard et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à **Fireheart** , je n'ai donc aucun mérite et ne suis que la traductrice ! Vous pouvez trouver sa fic (en anglais) dans mes favoris. Et si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter **Fireheart** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Académie Sainte Croix**

Harry s'assura que les 50 livres de son oncle étaient bien dans sa malle, ainsi que les lettres signées par sa tante qui approuvaient son changement de tuteur. Il s'était habillé avec soin, enfilant le pantalon et la chemise blanche de son uniforme de Poudlard, mais délaissant sa robe puisqu'elle portait le blason de Gryffondor. Il s'assit sur sa malle et plaça la cage d'Hedwige sur ses genoux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son coeur qui battait à toute allure, puis prononça en articulant clairement « Portus Académie Sainte Croix ».

Il eut soudain la sensation de s'être fait brusquement tiré par le nombril et tout autour de lui se mit à tourbillonner. Il eut du mal à rester assis sur sa malle quand lui et ses affaires retombèrent violemment sur le sol. Il respira lentement par la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux. « Ça va Hedwige? », demanda-t-il, inquiet. Un claquement de bec énervé lui confirma qu'elle avait survécu au voyage mouvementé.

Harry observa la petite pièce aux murs crèmes dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et pourtant elle était éclairée, comme s'il y avait quelque part une source de lumière invisible. La pièce était vide, aucun meuble ne venait l'habiller. il y avait juste une porte en bois sur le mur à sa gauche, accompagnée d'un panneau indiquant « zone de transplanage de Sainte Croix ». Un autre écriteau en-dessous annonçait « élèves, veuillez attendre l'arrivée d'un accompagnateur avant de sortir ». Il entendit un faible fredonnement et sentit un léger chatouillement parcourir son corps, puis plus rien. Sans qu'il en eut conscience, dans un bureau vide à des kilomètres d'ici, en Écosse, plusieurs machines se mirent à sonner.

Alors qu'il attendait, son coeur commença à doucement se calmer. Quelle journée ! Il repensa au moment où il avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa famille.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, sa tante l'avait réveillé en frappant sèchement à la porte de sa chambre. Il s'était habillé en vitesse et avait descendu silencieusement l'escalier, veillant à ne pas réveiller Dudley. Il avait sorti les poêles et avait commencé à faire frire une livre de bacon dans l'une d'elles. Il avait épluché et coupé en tranches quelques pommes de terre et les avait mises à frire dans l'autre poêle. Il venait de finir de préparer les oeufs et les toasts quand sa tante et son oncle étaient entrés dans la cuisine, rapidement suivis par le son du pas lourd de Dudley dans l'escalier.

Harry avait apporté le repas à table, en évitant consciencieusement la jambe que son cousin avait tendue pour lui faire un croche-patte. Une fois les assiettes de sa famille remplies, il annonça « j'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai été accepté dans une école à l'étranger dans laquelle je peux rester toute l'année. Je peux partir aujourd'hui si ça vous va. »

Vernon arrêta de mâcher et fixa le garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de sourire largement. « En voilà une excellente nouvelle, gamin ! Vas y, va emballer tes affaires. À quelle heure pars-tu? »

Harry repoussa son sentiment persistant d'amertume dans un coin de sa tête. « Cet après-midi, oncle Vernon. Je serai probablement déjà parti quand tu rentreras ce soir. » Il s'arrêta, puis ajouta d'un ton innocent « à moins qu'il ne faille que je reste un peu plus longtemps pour que tu puisses passer à la banque retirer les 50 livres que tu m'as promises? »

Son oncle plissa les yeux, puis hocha la tête. « Bien, ça vaut le coup », murmura-t-il. Il sortit son portefeuille et en tira 50 livres. « Prends-les et sois parti avant que je rentre, gamin. »

Dudley observa les billets avec envie et essaya de les attraper, mais Vernon les tendit à Harry. « Papa, pleurnicha-t-il. Je veux 50 livres moi aussi ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour les films, les sodas et les jeux, et pour passer du temps avec Piers et les gars ! Donne moi _60_ livres, Papa ! Je les mérite plus que ce monstre ! »

Vernon sourit affectueusement à son fils. « Tu les auras, Dudley. Je passerai à la banque pendant ma pause déjeuner et retirerai 60 livres pour ton argent de poche de l'été. »

Dudley se renfrogna, et Pétunia dit hâtivement « je vais y aller, Vernon. ll n'y a pas de raison que Dudlynouchet attende jusqu'à ton retour. »

Vernon sourit. « Parfait, Pet ». Il se tourna vers Dudley et dit « voilà, fils. Ta mère ira retirer ce matin ton argent de poche. »

Plus aucun mot ne fut adressé à Harry. Aucun au revoir.

* * *

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand l'unique porte de la salle s'ouvrit, révélant la présence d'un grand homme fin aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux verts et aux pommettes saillantes qui accentuaient la minceur de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par un bandeau. Il était vêtu d'un blouson sport marron clair, d'un tee-shirt jaune pâle et d'un pantalon marron foncé.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Je suis Michael Talbot, le principal adjoint de l'Académie Sainte Croix. Bienvenue. » Il tendit la main pour que Harry puisse la serrer.

Harry sourit en retour à l'homme et posa rapidement la cage d'Hedwige par terre pour serrer sa main. « Oui Monsieur, je suis Harry. »

Talbot se baissa pour observer Hedwige. « Et qui est cette charmante chouette? »

Hedwige bomba le torse et, ravie, regarda Harry qui répondit « c'est Hedwige. C'est ma meilleure amie. »

« Et bien, c'est une bien belle jeune fille que tu as là. Tu es ici dans notre zone de transplanage, juste à côté de l'école. La pièce est ensorcelée pour enregistrer auprès des douanes ta signature magique comme celle d'un visiteur étranger. Nous te ferons signer un formulaire indiquant que tu es un étudiant une fois que tu auras passé tes examens d'entrée. » Il agita sa baguette vers la malle d'Harry et la fit léviter. « Allons-y, nous pourrons parler en chemin. »

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, Harry ne vit que des prés, de l'herbe et des fleurs des champs à perte de vue. Puis, après quelques mètres, les prairies s'évanouirent, laissant place à un campus joliment aménagé avec plusieurs bâtiments. « Comme tu l'as sans doute lu, l'Académie Sainte Croix a été fondée en 1899 et est entourée de 40 hectares de terrain que les individus non-magiques voient comme une ferme laitière. La ville la plus proche est Stillwater, mais nous ne sommes qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de St Paul. Nous avons l'avantage d'être près d'une grande métropole, tout en profitant de la quiétude d'une petite ville. Le week-end, les élèves sont autorisés à aller à Stillwater, mais tu dois avoir une garde-robe non-magique et tu ne peux pas y aller seul avant d'être en quatrième année. Il y a là-bas quelques magasins sorciers qui sont ensorcelés pour ne pas être vus par les personnes non-magiques. »

« J'ai remarqué que vous dites non-magique et pas moldu, Monsieur », dit Harry, portant la cage d'Hedwige.

« Ah oui, tu viens du vieux continent, j'avais presque oublié. Il y a quelques différences entre ta culture et la notre. Tout d'abord, moldu n'est pas un terme politiquement correct, certaines personnes le trouvent offensant. Nous utilisons les termes de « non-magique » et « magique », même s'il y a un mouvement initié par une de nos famille non-magiques pour commencer à dire « normal » et « magique ». Tu découvriras aussi que nous mélangeons souvent la technologie et la magie. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, Monsieur, s'exclama Harry. Les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard. »

Talbot sourit au jeune garçon. « Les appareils normaux ne résistent pas quand il y a énormément d'ondes magiques, mais une protection spéciale pour certaines machines ou même des remaniements complets des appareils permettent de les faire fonctionner. Par exemple, les ordinateurs et Internet deviennent très populaires et nous voulons que nos étudiants sachent les utiliser, donc nous avons installé une salle informatique dans un de nos bâtiments protégés. Tous nos élèves sont obligés de suivre le cours d'introduction à l'informatique. Nous acceptons les devoirs écrits à l'ordinateur, ainsi qu'à la machine à écrire ou à la main. »

Harry était aux anges. « Vous ne nous obligez pas à utiliser une plume et du parchemin? C'est génial ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à apprendre à écrire avec une plume. »

Talbot sourit chaleureusement devant l'enthousiasme du garçon. « Pas de plume ici, confirma-t-il. Tu peux utiliser des stylos ou des crayons, comme tu préfères. Nous utilisons également des cahiers normaux, pas des parchemins. La librairie magique de Stillwater a une succursale sur le campus où tu peux acheter des cahiers et des fournitures de base. »

Ils suivirent un chemin pavé et Talbot pointa du doigt un gymnase. « Les cours d'EPS ont lieu de 9h à 17h, mais le gymnase ouvre à 6h. Il y a une piste de course, une piscine et une salle de musculation dont beaucoup d'étudiants aiment profiter en dehors des heures de cours. Les cours d'EPS sont obligatoires pour tous et chaque année vous pouvez faire du volleyball, du basketball, de la course, de la gymnastique, de la musculation, des sports d'autodéfense, de la natation, de la plongée et du _soccer_. Nous n'avons pas de cours de _football_ ici, mais bon tu n'es pas américain donc tu ne serais sans doute pas intéressé. Tu peux aussi faire du Quidditch, mais uniquement à l'automne et au printemps. Les hivers sont trop rudes dans le Minnesota pour pouvoir voler en toute sécurité. Nos équipes de sports sont faites en fonction de l'âge et des compétences et jouent les unes contre les autres et contre d'autres écoles, en fonction du nombre de participants à ce sport. »

Harry remarqua que les étudiants qui entraient dans les bâtiments ne portaient pas de robe et se demanda s'il y avait un code vestimentaire, cela n'était pas mentionné dans les livres qu'il avait lus.

Talbot indiqua ensuite un grand bâtiment en briques à leur gauche, entouré d'élèves installés sur l'herbe et profitant du soleil. « C'est la bibliothèque. Nous sommes fiers du fait que c'est une des plus grandes bibliothèques proposant à la fois des ouvrages magiques et non magiques. Il y a plein de place pour faire tes devoirs là-bas, ainsi que des espaces réservés aux travaux de groupe. »

Ils approchaient d'un grand bâtiment blanc à un étage qui ressemblait à un manoir de l'époque coloniale. Au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage, une véranda entourait la maison, soutenue par de gracieuses colonnes blanches. « C'est le site originel de l'école, construit dans les années 1890, expliqua le principal adjoint. On l'appelle Blair House*, d'après Augustus Blair, le premier principal de l'école. Aujourd'hui, il accueille les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Les quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années partagent un autre bâtiment. Les étudiants qui étudient au niveau master et habitent sur le campus sont dans un autre bâtiment. »

Il ouvrit les doubles portes et mena Harry dans un grand vestibule aux murs verts mousse et au sol en parquet. « Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a une salle commune, une petite bibliothèque avec des manuels scolaires, une salle d'exercice de sortilèges, la salle à manger, le bureau du surveillant et des toilettes. La cuisine est au sous-sol, comme les appartements des elfes de maison et le garde-manger. Il y aussi un tunnel souterrain menant à la bibliothèque et aux principaux bâtiments. » Remarquant le regard surpris de Harry, il précisa « il y a beaucoup de tempêtes de neige en hiver dans le Minnesota, c'est à ce moment que les tunnels sont utilisés. » Il sourit et ajouta « nous ne voulons pas perdre quelqu'un sous un monticule de neige et le retrouver seulement une fois la neige fondue au printemps ! »

Il guida Harry vers les escaliers en continuant sa présentation, « en haut, il y a les chambres. Chaque élève partage une chambre et une salle de bain avec un autre élève. Chaque résidence étudiante est surveillée par au moins un adulte, même si nous avons en ce moment des couples mariés dans deux de nos trois résidences. Ton surveillant est notre professeur de soins, Ms Sadler. » Il montra la plaque sur la première porte qui indiquait « Ms Christine Sadler « .

Arrivé à la moitié du couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte qui indiquait comme occupants Elias Guerrera et Harry Potter. « Pose ta main sur la porte s'il te plaît, je vais prendre ton empreinte magique. Seuls ceux dont la porte reconnaît l'empreinte magique peuvent entrer dans la chambre quand elle est verrouillée, mis à part bien sûr les membres du personnel. »

Harry posa sa main sur la porte et Talbot lança un sort pour ajouter son empreinte au système de sécurité de la porte. Une fois fait, il hocha la tête et Harry ouvrit la porte.

Comme dans le reste du bâtiment, le sol était en parquet. Deux lits simples étaient installés le long de murs opposés, avec une armoire en face de chaque lit. Chaque lit était entouré d'une table de nuit et d'un grand bureau à trois tiroirs. Entre les deux lits, il y avait une fenêtre et près du lit le plus éloigné de l'entrée, il y avait une porte.

Le lit le plus éloigné était apparemment déjà occupé par un élève, puisqu'il était recouvert d'un dessus-de-lit jaune, rouge et bleu. Un grand tapis bleu avec des touches d'orange, de vert et de jaune citron recouvrait la plus grande partie du sol de l'espace de son colocataire. Au-dessus du lit était accroché une affiche représentant les immeubles colorés d'une ville qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Le bureau disparaissait sous de nombreux livres, tout comme les étagères au-dessus du meuble. Bref, son colocataire donnait définitivement l'impression d'aimer les couleurs vives.

« Ton colocataire est Elias Guerrera, il étudie ici depuis la première année. Cette semaine, il est parti camper en famille, mais il sera bientôt de retour. » Il fit léviter la malle de Harry vers le côté inoccupé de la pièce.

« Vous avez chacun votre armoire, mais vous devez partager la salle de bain. Tu peux métamorphoser ton dessus-de-lit et ton tapis à ta convenance et accrocher ce que tu veux aux murs, tant que c'est de ton côté de la pièce et que ça ne représente rien de choquant. Déballe tes affaires et change toi, je reviens à l'heure du déjeuner. Ms Sadler sera de retour à ce moment là, donc tu pourras la rencontrer et elle te présentera les autres élèves de ton année qui sont là cet été. Puis nous organiserons tes examens d'entrée. Oh, nous devons aussi planifier ta visite médicale pour cet après-midi. »

Harry se détourna du bureau sur lequel il avait posé la cage d'Hedwige. « Une visite médicale, Monsieur? »

« Chaque élève doit se présenter à une visite médicale obligatoire. Ça ne prend qu'une vingtaine de minute et permet au soigneur d'avoir un référentiel, si plus tard tu as besoin de lui. »

Il s'arrêta sur le pallier de la porte et sourit gentiment au garçon. « Je reviens dans une heure pour le déjeuner. Et Harry, bienvenue à l'Académie Sainte Croix. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Harry s'assit lourdement sur le lit et secoua la tête. « Par la barbe de Merlin, Hedwige ! La tête me tourne et j'ai encore tant de questions ! Qu'en est-il des uniformes et des robes? Quel genre d'examens d'entrée vais-je devoir passer? Est-ce que je dois réviser? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je rate mes examens? » Hedwige gonfla ses plumes et claqua le bec, comme pour lui dire de se calmer. « Est-ce que je dois vraiment me donner la peine de déballer mes affaires? Je n'ai que les vieux vêtements de Dudley et mon uniforme de Poudlard. » Il réfléchit, puis décida de sortir seulement ses affaires de toilette et son balai de sa malle.

Il amena sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain et sourit de bon coeur. « Génial ! » Dans la pièce, il y avait deux lavabos, comme ça son colocataire et lui n'auraient pas à se disputer pour l'évier. De l'autre côté des lavabos, il y avait une baignoire qui faisait aussi douche. Un des blocs tiroirs était déjà rempli, il rangea donc ses affaires dans le meuble de rangement près de l'autre évier.

De retour dans sa chambre, il métamorphosa son dessus-de-lit pour lui donner une couleur or avec des touches de rouge et son tapis fut coloré de rouge avec des touches de doré. Les couleurs de Gryffondor se mariaient bien avec le choix de couleurs de son colocataire et le faisaient se sentir un peu à la maison.

Il déballa la nourriture d'Hedwige et fit couleur l'eau d'un robinet de la salle de bain pour remplir son abreuvoir. « Il faut que je découvre où est la volière, ma Belle. En attendant, je laisse la fenêtre ouverte pour que tu puisses aller et venir comme bon te semble. » Elle sauta de son épaule, se blottit dans son cou, puis voleta en direction de la fenêtre et s'envola vers le ciel.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit pour le tester et fut surpris par la sensation d'ouverture qui s'en dégageait, sans les lourds rideaux qui entouraient les lits de Poudlard. Le matelas était très confortable…

* * *

Harry s'était presque assoupi quand il entendit un coup à la porte. Il se leva rapidement, tenta brièvement d'aplatir ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour à nouveau Harry. Tu t'es bien installé? ». Michael sourit en voyant le dessus-de-lit et le tapis colorés. « Beau travail de métamorphose, je suis sûr qu'Elias approuvera les couleurs. » Il fit un geste vers le couloir et demanda « on va déjeuner? Tu as faim? »

« Oui Monsieur », dit Harry docilement. Il se demanda comment étaient les repas à Sainte Croix. Cela faisait un bail depuis son petit-déjeuner, alors n'importe quoi lui irait.

Le principal adjoint le mena à la salle à manger, qui était meublée de plus d'une douzaine de tables rondes, chacune entourée de huit chaises. Le bas des murs étaient recouverts de lambris, alors que le haut était peint en jaune crème. Une grande baie vitrée qui allait du sol au plafond permettait d'admirer les pelouses et les arbustes soignés du parc. Harry remarqua qu'uniquement trois tables étaient occupées par des étudiants, tous vêtus de façon décontractée - pas une robe en vue. Talbot le poussa vers une table où une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et deux élèves à peu près du même âge que lui étaient déjà installés.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit « souhaitez la bienvenue à Harry Potter. Harry vient juste d'arriver de Grande-Bretagne. Harry, voici Ms Sadler. Elle enseigne les soins et est la surveillante de ton bâtiment. » Il tira deux chaises et fit signe à Harry d'en prendre une tout en s'installant lui-même.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Ms Sadler » dit Harry avant de s'assoir. Il se demanda si ici les enseignants utilisaient des titres comme professeur. Il s'aperçut, surpris, que sur la table il n'y avait que des serviettes en papier et des couverts, pas d'assiettes.

Ms Sadler lui sourit chaleureusement. « Bienvenue à l'Académie Sainte Croix, Harry. Nous sommes ravis de ta présence. » Elle désigna les deux garçons installés à la table. « Voici Hugh Porter et Richard Lovell. Ils entrent tous les deux en troisième année eux aussi. »

Le premier garçon, Hugh, était plutôt enrobé et avait une peau métisse et un visage doux et rond. Ses cheveux était longs, ondulés et châtains. Ses chaleureux yeux noisettes regardaient le nouvel élève avec intérêt. « Salut Harry. Content de te rencontrer. »

Le second garçon se leva pour serrer la main de Harry, il était plus grand que le Survivant. Il était pâle et avait un visage carré, des cheveux bruns et raides et des yeux bleus-gris. Il agrippa la main de Harry et la secoua deux fois avant de la relâcher. « C'est un véritable plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Je me fais appeler Rich plutôt que Richard », dit-il assez solennellement.

Alors que Harry et le principal adjoint s'installaient, des cartes apparurent devant eux. Harry attrapa celle devant lui et remarqua que le menu était divisé en plusieurs parties : sandwiches, plats, salades, soupes, légumes, fruits et boissons. Talbot se pencha pour lui dire : « Tapote le plat que tu veux avec ta baguette. Ton repas apparaîtra. Si tu as un régime alimentaire spécifique, nous remplirons un formulaire pour en informer les cuisines et seuls les plats respectant ces conditions te seront proposés sur le menu. »

Harry décida qu'il avait assez faim pour un repas complet et tapota le poulet grillé, les pommes de terre écrasées, la salade et l'eau. Il reposa le menu et une salade apparut immédiatement devant lui, accompagnée de petites bouteilles d'huile et de vinaigre.

Après quelques bouchées, Ms Sadler demanda « trouves-tu qu'il y ait beaucoup de différences avec ton ancienne école? »

Harry s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et dit « oui Madame. Poudlard est un château en Écosse. Tous les cours ont lieu dans ce château, sauf les Soins aux créatures magiques et la botanique, et tous les étudiants vivent à l'intérieur de cet unique bâtiment. Enfin nous ne vivions pas vraiment tous ensemble, nous étions séparés en quatre Maisons, nommées d'après les quatre Fondateurs. »

« Quel est le but de ces Maisons? » demanda Rich.

« Notre Maison est censé être notre famille pour les sept années à venir. On gagne ou on perd des points pour notre Maison, et, à la fin de l'année, la Maison ayant accumulé le plus de points gagne la Coupe des quatre maisons. »

Il avala une autre bouchée de salade pendant que Hugh demandait, curieux, « comment gagniez-vous ou perdiez-vous des points? »

« Si nous répondions correctement aux questions posées en classe ou si nous étions les premiers à maîtriser un sort, le professeur nous récompensait en donnant des points à notre Maison. Si nous enfreignions le règlement ou si le professeur ne nous aimait pas, nous perdions des points. »

Ms Sadler haussa un sourcil. « Si votre professeur ne vous aimait pas, vous perdiez des points? »

« Et bien, en réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur qui agissait comme ça, admit Harry. Il nous retirait des points pas seulement pour les infractions au règlement, mais aussi si nous répondions mal à une question, si nous n'empêchions pas un de nos voisins de causer un accident, si on respirait trop bruyamment… »

Il secoua la tête et poussa son assiette qui fut immédiatement remplacée par une autre assiette contenant un filet de poulet grillé et des pommes de terre écrasées.

« Selon moi, un tel système entretient la rivalité entre les Maisons et ne pousse pas à la coopération », dit Rich, toujours aussi grandiloquent.

Harry prit une bouchée de poulet et avala avant de confirmer, « c'est le cas ». Il se tourna vers le principal adjoint pour déclarer « j'ai lu qu'ici, quand on enfreint le règlement, nous sommes sanctionnés par une retenue et que trois retenues dans le même trimestre pouvaient entraîner une suspension. » Talbot hocha la tête et Harry demanda « en quoi consistent ces retenues? »

Le principal adjoint prit une gorgée de thé et posa sa tasse avant de répondre. « En général, vous passez vos retenues dans une salle silencieuse sans contact avec les autres élèves. En fonction de l'infraction, vous pouvez avoir un devoir supplémentaire à rendre, qui ne comptera pas dans votre moyenne, ou être envoyé au coin. »

« Au coin? À notre âge? ». Harry eut un frisson à cette idée et se dit qu'il préférait encore récurer les chaudrons de Rogue plutôt que d'être mis au coin comme un bébé.

La réaction de Harry fit glousser Ms Sadler pendant que les deux garçons hochaient gravement la tête pour confirmer l'information. « Le but d'une retenue est de s'assurer que vous modifiez votre comportement. Être mis au coin semble fonctionner. En général, je demande à l'étudiant de rédiger un devoir sur les règles en vigueur et m'expliquant pourquoi c'est mal de les enfreindre et comment il se comporterait à l'avenir. La punition de base exige une rédaction de 1 000 mots et j'ajoute 1 000 mots pour chaque règle supplémentaire enfreinte », précisa la surveillante.

Harry frémit à nouveau à l'idée de devoir écrire un devoir de plusieurs milliers de mots et se sentit soulagé en se souvenant que le règlement de l'Académie Sainte Croix était plutôt sensé et pas trop contraignant.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Mr Talbot l'emmena vers un autre bâtiment dans lequel on pouvait trouver les salles de cours de soins, le bureau de Ms Sadler et la Clinique. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Clinique, le principal adjoint lui donna quelques précisions « pendant l'année scolaire, les étudiants en soins s'occupent de la réception. Ils recueillent les informations et répartissent les patients dans les salles d'examen. Selon leur niveau d'étude, ils peuvent aussi soigner les blessures mineures, les coups de soleils et les rhumes eux-mêmes et assister le soigneur Masuto pour les blessures plus importantes. »

Il s'arrêta et frappa à la porte d'un bureau. Un des murs de la pièce était recouvert d'étagères croulant sous le poids de nombreux livres et un autre disparaissait sous un nombre incalculable de représentations du corps humain. Au bruit du coup à la porte, une chaise, qui faisait face à la bibliothèque, se tourna. Elle s'avéra être occupée par un homme asiatique portant des lunettes à monture d'acier et une veste blanche, un tee-shirt bleu clair et un pantalon noir.

« Bonjour Taguchi. Voilà Harry Potter, notre élève venu de Grande-Bretagne. Harry, voici le soigneur Masuto qui dirige la Clinique. Il travaille en étroite collaboration avec Ms Sadler que tu as rencontrée au déjeuner. »

L'homme, d'âge moyen, fit un signe de tête à Harry en lui souriant gentiment. « Bonjour Harry. Merci de prendre le temps de faire ta visite médicale. Allons dans une des salles d'examen. »

Il l'emmena dans une autre pièce et ferma la porte derrière eux. La salle faisait la taille d'une petite chambre et était meublée par un lit réglable, une chaise, un tabouret sur roues, un comptoir, un petit évier et plusieurs placards.

« Assieds-toi où tu veux Harry. » Il attendit qu'Harry soit installé sur la chaise. « Je vais juste te lancer un rapide sort de diagnostic. Un formulaire sera automatiquement rempli indiquant toutes les blessures que tu as pu avoir, comme des os brisés, ou les maladies graves, comme ça nous aurons des archives. Une fois fait, si tu n'as pas besoin d'un suivi particulier, tu pourras partir. »

En entendant cela, Harry se détendit et fit un sourire hésitant. « D'accord Monsieur ».

Le soigneur Masuto sortit sa baguette et marmonna une incantation en latin. Harry sentit un fourmillement parcourir son crâne et descendre progressivement le long de son corps Quand il atteignit ses orteils, le soigneur tapota une pile de papier avec sa baguette. Ils se mirent à briller et, en tordant le cou, Harry put voir des cases se cocher et des mots s'écrire.

« Mmmmh… Je vois qu'un repousse-courrier a récemment été annulé et que deux sorts de pistage sont actifs. Ces sorts ont été lancés à la demande de tes tuteurs? »

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent. « Non Monsieur. Ma tutrice est mold… euh… non-magique et n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de chose. Pouvez-vous les annuler? »

« Je l'espère. Si je n'y arrive pas, ton professeur de sortilèges, Mr Middleton, pourra le faire. » Il prononça deux incantations latines qui provoquèrent une sensation pas très agréable à Harry, comme si on lui arrachait violemment un pansement. Le soigneur prit quelques notes sur un bout de papier. « Voilà, comme si de rien n'était. Sinon, tu es un peu sous-alimenté Harry, et cela nuit à ta croissance et à tes os. Je te prescris une potion nutritive à prendre à chaque repas pendant un mois, puis deux fois par jour pendant un mois. Au bout de ces deux mois, tu la prendras une fois par jour pendant encore un mois. Après, selon tes besoins, nous devrons peut-être stimuler ta croissance grâce à une potion légère pour que tu atteignes la taille que tu devrais faire à ton âge. » Harry eut un large sourire à l'idée de ne plus être le plus petit garçon de sa classe.

Masuto jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au papier et fixa Harry par-dessus ses lunettes avec curiosité. « Je vois que tu as du faire repousser tous les os d'un de tes bras. »

« Accident de Quidditch, un professeur ne voulait pas attendre l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Il a accidentellement fait disparaître tous mes os au lieu de réparer celui qui était cassé. L'infirmière m'a donné du Poussos pour les faire repousser pendant la nuit. »

Le soigneur eut une mimique de compassion. « J'imagine que c'était douloureux. » Il tourna la page. « Qu'en est-il de la cicatrice sur ton bras? D'après le sort de diagnostic, elle est due à une morsure. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise. « Et bien, Monsieur, il y avait un basilic… »

« Un basilic ! » L'homme essaya visiblement de se calmer. « Désolé Harry, continue. »

« Euh, donc il y avait un basilic et il m'a mordu. Je sais que normalement, c'est mortel, mais un phénix a versé quelques larmes sur la morsure et ça m'a guéri. »

Le soigneur fronça les sourcils en prenant d'autres notes. « Est-ce que je pourrais te prélever un peu de sang pour le tester? Afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquence à long-terme ou de réaction entre le venin et les larmes. »

Harry tressaillit, mais accepta « je pense que je suis d'accord Monsieur. » Le soigneur ouvrit un placard et en sortir une fiole en verre. Il la colla à une veine sur le bras d'Harry et dit « ça va te plaire. Je peux transférer directement un peu de sang dans la fiole, sans créer de plaie que nous devrions soigner. _Expello vegrandis vis cruor !_ » La fiole se remplit d'un liquide rouge épais et le soigneur remplit l'étiquette qui y était accrochée.

« Maintenant, à propos de la cicatrice sur ton front, que peux-tu m'en dire? »

D'un geste automatique, Harry tira sur sa frange pour cacher sa cicatrice. « Et bien, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais il y avait ce mage noir. Il a tué mes parents, mais quand il m'a lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ , le sort a juste rebondi sur moi en détruisant son corps, le laissant lui sous forme d'un esprit et moi avec une cicatrice. Je pense qu'en mourant, ma maman m'a protégé. »

Le soigneur souleva la frange d'Harry et examina avec attention la cicatrice. « Je me doute bien que tu n'aimes pas qu'on la regarde, mais cette cicatrice déborde de magie noire et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. J'aimerai que quelques spécialistes y jettent un oeil pour voir si on peut la retirer. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « La retirer? Vraiment? »Il se frotta le front sans même peser le pour et le contre. Il détestait le fait que cette cicatrice le définisse et que les gens la regarde elle avant de le regarder lui. « Ça serait génial ! Vous pensez que c'est possible? »

« Je pense que nous pouvons au moins en retirer la magie noire. Ce n'est bon pour la santé de personne de contenir autant de magie noire en lui, d'autant plus pour un garçon en pleine croissance. »

Harry sourit au soigneur. « N'importe quoi qui pourrait la faire disparaître ou diminuer serait parfait Monsieur ! »

Le soigneur Matuso gloussa devant l'enthousiasme évident du garçon et prit quelques dernières notes. « Ok, je te contacterai pour qu'on se revoit. Je vais dires aux elfes de maison d'ajouter la potion nutritive à tes repas. »

Le soigneur le raccompagna à l'accueil où l'attendait le principal adjoint, penché sur plusieurs papiers étalés sur la petite table devant lui. Voyant Harry arriver, il les rangea dans une mallette qu'il rétrécit et fourra dans la poche de sa veste sport.

« Tout est réglé Harry? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Oui Monsieur, merci. » Harry se tourna vers le soigneur. « Merci pour votre temps, Soigneur Matuso. »

« C'était avec plaisir, Harry. À bientôt. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, Talbot le regarda d'un oeil inquisiteur. « Il doit être presque 21h en Grande-Bretagne. Veux-tu retourner dans ta chambre et visiter le reste du campus une autre fois? »

Harry haussa les épaules, gêné. « Comme vous voulez Monsieur. » Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui demande ce qu' _il_ voulait.

« Et bien, rentrons. Nous avons prévu de te laisser récupérer du voyage et du décalage horaire demain, puis nous demanderons aux professeurs de t'évaluer dans les différentes matières que tu as suivies à Poudlard. Ensuite, il faudra te faire un emploi du temps et trouver un moment pour que tu puisses acheter les fournitures qu'on ne peut pas trouver sur le campus. Ça te va? »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est parfait, Monsieur. À propos de fournitures, qu'est-ce que les élèves portent ici? À Poudlard, nous avions un uniforme et nous devions porter des robes. »

« Ah oui, beaucoup d'internats exigent le port de l'uniforme, mais ici nous autorisons les étudiants à porter des vêtements décontractés. Le code vestimentaire n'est pas très strict. Les garçons peuvent porter des pantalons du type chinos, des tee-shirts, des chemises, des sweat-shirts et des pulls à col roulé. Pour les chaussures, tout est permis à l'exception des _baskets_ car elles ne protègent pas assez bien les pieds. Et pour les tee-shirts, il ne doit pas y avoir de message dessus, à part s'il y est écrit « Académie Sainte Croix ». En dehors des cours, tu peux porter des jeans et des chemises en jean. Tu auras besoin de robes et de gants de protection en potions, et parfois en herbologie ou en soins aux créatures magiques. Tu peux, si tu le veux, porter des robes par-dessus tes vêtements, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Pour les soirées officielles, tu peux choisir de t'habiller de façon sorcière ou non-magique, tant que ce sont des vêtements habillés. »

Harry réalisa qu'il pourrait se débrouiller avec ses pantalons et chemises d'uniforme. « Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais qu'est-ce que c'est des _baskets_? »

La question fit glousser Talbot. « Des chaussures de sport en tissu. »

« Ah, des _tennis_. » Ses vieilles tennis étaient trop grandes pour lui puisqu'elles appartenaient à Dudley et étaient de toute façon déchirées. Il lui faudrait en acheter des nouvelles s'il voulait porter autre chose que ses chaussures d'uniforme quand il était en week-end.

« Pourriez-vous me dire où trouver une banque, Monsieur? J'ai un coffre à Gringotts à Londres. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient des succursales un peu partout dans le monde. »

« Il y a une une succursale de Gringotts à St Paul, dans le quartier sorcier invisible aux yeux des habitants non-magiques. Il y a aussi des magasins de vêtements là-bas. »

Harry rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête. « Et qu'en est-il d'Hedwige, Monsieur? Elle peut rester dans ma chambre ou il y a une volière? »

« Il y en a une près de la grange des créatures magiques, mais elle peut rester dans ta chambre sur son perchoir si elle n'a pas envie d'aller à la volière. »

Ils arrivaient à Blair House et Talbot s'arrêta dans le hall. « Si tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre Harry, je te laisse. Demain, n'hésite pas à explorer les environs. Le petit-déjeuner est servi entre 7h et 8h45, le déjeuner entre 11h30 et 13h30 et le dîner entre 17h30 et 19h30. Le panier à linge dans ta garde-robe enverra directement ton linge sale à la laverie, mais c'est à toi de garder ta chambre et la salle de bain propres et rangées. Si tu loupes un repas, tu peux passer à la cuisine pour un encas, mais n'en fais pas une habitude.

« Merci pour tout Monsieur. Et, Monsieur? Comment dois-je m'adresser à vous? Principal adjoint Talbot? Professeur Talbot? Mr Talbot?

L'homme ricana avant de répondre, « principal adjoint Talbot, c'est un peu un terme à rallonge, à part peut-être pour des occasions très officielles. Mr Talbot c'est très bien. »

« D'accord Monsieur, merci encore Monsieur », répondit Harry avant de rougir pour avoir oublier de dire « Mr Talbot ».

« De rien, Harry. J'attends avec impatience de voir comment tes examens d'entrée vont se passer. Bonne nuit. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hedwige n'étant pas encore de retour, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'envoyer quelques lettres et s'installa à son bureau. C'était quelque chose qui devait être fait, même si cela le rendait nerveux.

Il décida d'adresser sa première lettre au professeur McGonagall plutôt qu'au Directeur puisque c'était toujours de sa part que venaient les courriers officiels de l'école. Il opta pour une lettre courte et directe.

 _Directrice adjointe McGonagall_

 _École de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

 _Chère professeure McGonagall,_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous informer du fait que je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard cette année. Avec la permission de mes tuteurs, je me suis inscrit dans une autre école._

 _En vous remerciant pour votre aide pendant ces deux années,_

 _Salutations distinguées,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Il envisagea d'enlever les remerciements puisque sa directrice de Maison les avaient ignorés, Ron, Hermione et lui, quand ils étaient venus la prévenir de leurs inquiétudes à propos de Quirrell et sa tentative pour voler la pierre philosophale et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour arrêter les rumeurs sur l'Héritier de Serpentard l'année suivante, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas couper totalement les ponts, comme disaient les moldus.

Il devait maintenant s'attaquer à une lettre plus difficile à écrire, celle pour ses deux amis.

 _Chers Ron et Hermione,_

 _J'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire, mais je dois vous annoncer que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard cette année. C'était une décision très difficile à prendre, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous me soutiendrez. En fait, Hermione, tu devrais être fière de moi. Je me suis souvenu que tu conseillais toujours de faire une liste avant de prendre une décision importante, et je l'ai fait._

 _Quand tu listes toutes les fois où j'ai failli mourir pendant ma première et ma deuxième année, ça fait peur. Je ne parle pas des accidents de potions ou des bagarres dans les couloirs, mais des tentatives délibérées de_ _meurtre_ _. J'ai du faire face à cinq tentatives d'assassinat en deux ans à Poudlard. Quand tu ajoutes à ça les abus de Rogue, l'incompétence de Binns, le comportement de Rusard et la rivalité entre les Maisons, je ne pouvais tout simplement plus accepter de payer pour une éducation médiocre dans un environnement dangereux._

Harry s'arrêta et relut la dernière phrase. Il barra le « une éducation médiocre » et le remplaça par « une autre année ». Puisque ses deux amis étaient toujours à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas critiquer l'enseignement qu'ils y recevaient. Ron se sentirait insulté et Hermione en serait horrifiée. Content d'avoir supprimé le côté insultant de sa phrase, il continua à écrire.

 _Avec l'accord de mes tuteurs, j'ai fait des recherches pour trouver une alternative et j'en ai trouvées plusieurs, y compris des écoles qui proposent davantage de cours que Poudlard. Je ne vous l'ai pas raconté avant car j'ai découvert qu'il se passait des choses bizarres dans ma vie, encore plus bizarres que les évènements que je connaissais déjà._

 _Merci d'avoir été les meilleurs amis imaginables. J'espère que nous pourrons garder le contact !_

 _Harry_

 _PS : Ron, s'il te plait, remercie tes frères de ma part pour t'avoir accompagné dans mon sauvetage l'année dernière et aussi tes parents pour m'avoir laissé rester au Terrier. Tu as une famille géniale !_

Il fit une copie de cette lettre et en adressa un exemplaire à Hermione et l'autre à Ron. Il ouvrit sa malle, en sortit sa boîte aux lettres à double sens et plaça ses trois lettres dans la partie envoi de la boîte. Elle disparurent dans un éclair de lumière.

Harry se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit. Il lui était arrivé tellement de choses, il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour faire de nouveau confiance à un adulte. Les Dursley le traitaient comme un esclave, l'insultaient et l'enfermaient dans un placard. Ses enseignants d'école primaire ignoraient sciemment qu'un des cousins était obèse, bien habillé et pourri gâté alors que l'autre était à moitié affamé et portait des vêtements en loque. À Poudlard, il mangeait à sa faim, mais avait du affronter un professeur abusif, plusieurs tentatives de meurtres et un directeur qui avait des motivations discutables. « Cependant, Mr Talbot a l'air gentil », se dit-il, fatigué. « Mais Dumbledore aussi avait l'air gentil. Je vais juste me tenir tranquille, garder mes yeux et mes options ouvertes et voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite.

* * *

 **Notes de traduction**

*Blair House est (dans « notre monde ») la résidence des invités officiels du président américain lors de leur séjour à Washington

Pour rappel, aux Etats-Unis, le « football » se rapproche du rugby, c'est le soccer qui correspond à notre football.

Pour simplifier, j'ai traduit les seventh, eighth (…) grade par première, deuxième (…) année, mais il y aura quelques moments dans la fic où j'utiliserai les termes originels anglais pour marquer la différence entre Sainte Croix et Poudlard.

Il y a un petit bug dans la fic originelle à propos des classes, puisqu'étant donné son âge Harry devrait être en « eighth grade » et non en « ninth grade » (et donc eighth grade devrait équivaloir à la troisième année) et on ne suit pas le schéma de Poudlard puisqu'il n'y a que 6 niveaux d'études à Sainte Croix, mais j'ai décidé de tout laisser tel quel.


	4. Chapitre 4

Rappel : Les personnages de Poudlard et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à **Fireheart** , je n'ai donc aucun mérite et ne suis que la traductrice ! Vous pouvez trouver sa fic (en anglais) dans mes favoris. Et si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter **Fireheart** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Par pitié, faites que je sois accepté**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en profitant de la chaleur et du confort de son lit. Son lit à Poudlard était toujours tellement plus confortable que celui chez les Dur… Il se redressa abruptement et parcourut la pièce des yeux. « Ce n'est pas un rêve, chuchota-t-il. Je suis vraiment parti de chez les Dursley. Je suis vraiment aux États-Unis dans une autre école ! »

Il attrapa ses lunettes et les contours de la pièce autour de lui devinrent plus nets. Son regard fut attiré par la lueur que dégageait la boîte aux lettre à double sens posée sur son bureau. Son coeur loupa un battement puis se mit à battre très vite. « Oh non, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu pour écrire ces lettres? J'aurai du attendre d'être sûr d'être accepté. Je suis tellement bête ! »

Il tendit une main tremblante vers la boîte et ouvrit la partie réception. À sa grande surprise, la lettre ne venait pas de Poudlard ou d'un de ses amis puisque que l'enveloppe était fermée par un énorme sceau inconnu. Il savait que la missive n'était normalement pas ensorcelée puisqu'elle avait passé les contrôles de Mr Stillman, mais il l'ouvrit quand même avec appréhension. Etonnamment, l'expéditeur était un cabinet juridique appelé Townsend, Lee & Pemberton. Il représentait un client qui souhaitait qu'il soit l'égérie de sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements pour adolescents. Si Harry était intéressé, son agent ou son avocat pouvait contacter Argos Pemberton. « Le repousse-courrier, pensa-t-il, c'était à ça qu'il servait ».

En prenant sa douche et en s'habillant, il réfléchit à la proposition, puis s'installa à son bureau pour rédiger une lettre polie de refus, précisant qu'il les contacterait s'il changeait d'avis. Il plaça le message dans la partie envoi de sa boîte et sourit en le voyant disparaître.

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller et, grâce à un sortilège de _Tempus_ , il réalisa qu'il était plus de 7h et que le petit-déjeuner était servi. En passant devant les portes des appartements des autres étudiants pour se rendre à la salle à manger, il entendit parfois quelques bruits, mais la plupart des chambres étaient silencieuses. En entrant dans la pièce, il regarda, hésitant, Ms Sadler, assise seule à une table et qui lui fit un signe de la main.

« Tu es bien matinal, Harry, dit-elle en souriant. En général, les élèves ne descendent pas avant 8h. »

« Oui Madame, répondit-il poliment. J'ai l'habitude, je me levais tôt pour préparer à ma famille son petit-déjeuner. » Il observa les gaufres couvertes d'un sirop violacé que contenait l'assiette de la surveillante et jeta un coup d'oeil au menu. Il opta lui aussi pour les gaufres, mais accompagnées de sirop d'érable. Il y ajouta une coupelle de fruits et un verre de lait. Presque immédiatement, une assiette, un bol et un verre apparurent devant lui. Il fut étonné de voir également une fiole apparaître, avant de se souvenir de la prescription du soigneur Masuto. Il se demanda comment le personnel de cuisine savait que c'était lui qui avait commandé.

Il but la potion cul-sec et la saveur infecte le fit grimacer. Il avala rapidement un bout de melon et une gorgée de lait pour faire passer le goût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui Harry? », demanda la surveillante de sa résidence étudiante en lui souriant au-dessus de sa tasse de café.

Harry se redressa. « Mr Talbot m'a dit que mes examens d'entrée auront lieu demain, donc je pense que je devrais _réviser_. », répondit-il toujours aussi poliment.

Sa réponse rendit apparement l'enseignante de soins perplexe. « _Réviser?_ »

La question de Ms Sadler le déconcerta et sa fourchette s'arrêta à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. « Oui, Madame. Euh.. Étudier pour mes examens d'entrée. »

Elle sourit alors qu'une lueur de compréhension passait dans ses yeux. « Je vois. Ça doit être un terme anglo-saxon. Je suis sûre que nous allons découvrir énormément d'expressions anglaises ou américaines que nous devrons expliquer. »

« Oui Madame. » Il avala, puis demanda « y a-t-il des exemplaires des manuels scolaires des deux premières années à la bibliothèque? J'ai mes livres de Poudlard, mais peut-être que je devrais travailler le programme de Sainte Croix? »

La sympathique surveillante aux yeux ambrés se mit à regarder dans le vide alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « Honnêtement, Harry, je pense que ça t'angoisserai plus qu'autre chose. Nous savons que tu n'as pas suivi le même programme que celui que nous enseignons ici. Tu seras testé sur ce que tu connais déjà et nous pourrons alors avoir une idée de ton niveau par rapport aux autre élèves de _ninth grade_. »

Il se mit à sourire. « Ça me fait bizarre d'être considéré comme un élève de _ninth grade_. Je suis habitué aux première année, deuxième année, troisième année, tout ça jusqu'à la septième année. C'est amusant de me dire que je suis un élève de _ninth grade_ alors qu'à Poudlard on s'arrête au chiffre sept. »

L'enseignante de soins gloussa elle aussi. « Différentes cultures, différent vocable. J'espère que nos habitudes te plairont, Harry. »

Son petit-déjeuner avalé, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, souriant timidement aux élèves qu'il croisait. La plupart lui sourirent en retour, certains le dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Une fois dans sa chambre, il fourra ses livres de première et de deuxième année dans son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement dont Mr Talbot avait parlée la veille.

Il commença par travailler les sortilèges et s'exerça à lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. D'abord il fit léviter ses cahiers, puis il verrouilla et déverrouilla la porte. Au bout de trois heures, il avait revu tous les sorts de première et deuxième année, il s'attaqua donc à la métamorphose. Quand son estomac se mit à gargouiller, il rangea ses livres dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Il remarqua les deux garçons qu'il avait rencontrés la veille et s'approcha de leur table. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, celui à la peau métisse et aux cheveux châtains le vit et lui sourit. « Salut Harry. Assieds-toi. Je suis Hugh, au cas où tu ne t'en souviennes pas, et ce petit rigolo c'est Rich. », dit-il en désignant l'autre garçon.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, et dit pompeusement, « j'espère que ta première nuit ici fût plaisante, Harry. »

Hugh se pencha vers Harry. « Son père est diplomate et Rich assiste à plein d'événements ennuyeux. Ne fais pas attention à lui », chuchota-t-il, apparemment trop fort.

Rich leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et mordit dans son sandwich en ignorant ce qui était visiblement une blague récurrente entre les deux camarades.

« J'ai bien dormi, merci », répondit Harry, en lançant un sourire en coin à Hugh. Son estomac gargouilla à nouveau et Harry commanda, grâce au menu, un sandwich, des _chips,_ une soupe et un lait chocolaté. Encore une fois, sa potion nutritive apparut en même temps que son assiette et il l'avala cul-sec. Il observa son assiette, perplexe, en attrapant une _crisp._

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? », demanda Hugh qui avait remarqué son étonnement.

« J'avais commandé des _chips_ , mais j'ai eu des _crisps_. J'ai du mal lire le menu. » Il haussa les épaules et mangea la chips qu'il tenait.

Hugh le regarda, confus. « Mais c'est des _chips_. Des chips de pomme de terre. »

Rich sourit d'un air suffisant. « Aux États-Unis, ce que vous appelez _chips_ , nous l'appelons _frites_. Ce que vous appelez _crisps_ , nous l'appelons _chips_. Je le sais car mon père a été muté à Londres pendant un an. »

« Cool », dit Hugh en mordant dans son sandwich. « Nous allons sans doute découvrir plein de nouveaux mots cette année, hein Harry? »

Harry acquiesça et avala une cuillerée de sa délicieuse soupe. « Ce matin, Ms Sadler n'a pas compris quand je lui ai dit que je devais _réviser_ pour mes examens de demain. »

Rich expliqua, en beurrant un petit pain « _réviser_ doit vouloir dire revoir ou étudier? C'est intéressant, puisque normalement cela signifie procéder à une révision, revoir en vue de modifier. »

Hugh finit son assiette, s'essuya la bouche dans une fine serviette en papier, puis la roula en boule et la jeta dans son assiette vide. « Dans quelle école es-tu allé déjà Harry? Quelle était ta matière préférée? Je me souviens que hier tu disais que ton école était dans un château. C'est tellement cool ! »

Entre deux bouchés, Harry se mit à expliquer sa scolarité en Grande-Bretagne, en espérant faire de ces deux garçons ses amis. « J'étais à Poudlard, et oui c'est un château en Écosse. Avant de recevoir ma lettre d'admission il y a deux ans, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier. J'aimais bien les sortilèges, parce que le professeur Flitwick était marrant. Le professeur McGonagall enseignait la métamorphose et était ma directrice de Maison, elle était plutôt sévère. Je n'aimais pas les potions, surtout parce que le professeur était allé à l'école avec mon père et semblait le détester, donc il faisait tout son possible pour me ridiculiser ou m'embêter. Je n'avais rien contre l'astronomie ou la botanique. Ce que je préférais, c'était voler. J'étais attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Ils parlèrent de sport jusqu'à la fin du repas. Puis Harry s'aventura en dehors de Blair House pour pouvoir travailler au soleil. Il fut ravi de trouver, à quelques mètres de la résidence, un petit belvédère blanc avec une table et des chaises. Il y passa son après-midi à réviser l'astronomie et la botanique en lisant avec attention ses livres de première et deuxième année et en répondant à chaque quizz de fin de chapitre. Quand il commença à avoir mal au dos, il s'étira et fit quelques pas autour du belvédère. En lançant un _Tempus_ , il apprit que le dîner avait déjà commencé depuis trente minutes. Il rangea ses livres dans son fidèle sac à dos et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Hugh et Rich étaient encore assis à la même table que Ms Sadler. Harry s'installa à côté de la femme brune. Il choisit un sauté de poulet et de brocolis et de l'eau. Comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, il avala sa potion en essayant de ne pas grimacer, mais Hugh ricana en fronçant le nez.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très bon ça Harry. Tu as besoin de le prendre longtemps? » demanda le sympathique garçon avec compassion.

« Le soigneur Masuto me l'a prescrit trois fois par jour pendant un mois, puis deux fois par jour pendant un mois et enfin une seule fois pas jour pendant un mois. C'est juste une potion nutritive, il dit que mes os ne sont pas aussi solides qu'ils le devraient. » Harry haussa les épaules et se jeta sur son dîner, qui, lui, avait bon goût. Il appréciait les repas plutôt familiaux de Poudlard, avec les plats posés au centre de la table, mais les repas sur mesure n'étaient pas mal non plus. Il n'aurait pas de difficulté à s'y habituer.

« Tu as étudié toute la journée? Qu'est ce qu'il te reste à… _réviser_? », demanda leur surveillante en souriant.

« Oui Madame, reconnut Harry. Il me reste à revoir les potions et l'histoire. C'est sans doute dans ces matières que j'aurai les plus mauvaises notes. » Il fronça les sourcils en fixant son assiette. Il espérait tellement réussir ses examens d'entrée. Il voulait vraiment rester ici.

L'enseignante de soins remarqua l'air soudainement abattu de Harry et lui tapota la main pour lui remonter le moral. « Tout ira bien, Harry. Nous ne cherchons pas la perfection, nous voulons juste voir que tu fais des efforts. » Elle lui sourit et il acquiesça. Il ferait de son mieux.

Après dîner, il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva une enveloppe sur son lit. En l'ouvrant, il y trouva ses horaires d'examens. Il soupira de soulagement en découvrant qu'ils s'étaleraient sur deux jours et demi. Il commencerait par les sortilèges demain de 9h à 11h, puis les potions de 13h à 15h et l'histoire de 15h30 à 17h30. Le lendemain, il s'attaquerait à la botanique de 9h à 11h, puis à la métamorphose de 13h à 15h pour finir par l'astronomie de 15h30 à 17h30. Il ne lui resterait plus que la lutte magique (ou Défense contre les forces du mal), le jour suivant de 9h à 11h. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient limité le nombre d'épreuves pratiques où il devrait lancer des sorts à une seule par jour. Ce matin, il avait été vraiment fatigué après avoir lancé tous les sorts qu'il avait appris en deux ans en sortilèges et en métamorphose.

Il passa la soirée à parcourir ses livres d'histoire et de potions. Enfin, il fallait admettre qu'il avait passé davantage de temps sur les potions que sur l'histoire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre la voix monotone et soporifique de Binns dès qu'il ouvrait un livre d'histoire.

Il finit par abandonner ses révisions pour se préparer à aller au lit, mais au lieu d'aller se coucher il s'assit devant sa chouette pour la caresser. « J'espère que ça va bien se passer Hedwige. Je ne peux pas retourner chez les Dursley. Et je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à une autre année à Poudlard. Il faut que je réussisse toutes les matières, il le faut ! » Hedwige se frotta à sa joue et mordilla tendrement ses doigts.

« Bon, le point positif c'est que dès demain je serai débarrassé de deux de mes pires matières. Et puis, Rogue ne sera pas là pour roder autour de moi et me crier dessus pendant l'examen de potion. Ça ne peut qu'améliorer ma note. » C'est en pensant à cet avantage rassurant qu'il laissa Hedwige sortir chasser et éteignit la lumière. « Il faut que je sois accepté », murmura-t-il. « Il faut juste que je sois accepté. »

* * *

Un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, sur le Chemin de Traverse, une chouette s'envola, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Grover Stillman essayait de faire décoller deux autres hiboux, mais ces derniers refusaient de quitter la volière. Les seules raisons qui pouvaient expliquer ce refus étaient que les destinataires soient soumis à un repousse-courrier, qu'ils soient à l'étranger ou qu'ils soient morts. « Est-ce que vous accepteriez de les envoyer demain? », demanda-t-il aux chouettes. Elles le fixèrent sans ciller. « Hmph, la semaine prochaine alors? ». Les deux oiseaux n'eurent aucune réaction. « Le mois prochain? », tenta-t-il. Les deux volatiles se détendirent, hochèrent la tête et firent claquer leur bec. « Bon, ils doivent être à l'étranger. » Il plaça les deux lettres dans un dossier marqué « août ».

La troisième chouette volait autour d'un château en Écosse, essayant de repérer sa cible. Elle se posa sur une large corniche en pierre et frappa à la vitre sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'une femme aux cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon strict s'approche et ouvre la fenêtre. La femme lui offrit une friandise et un peu d'eau, mais la chouette sentit une effluve de chat émaner d'elle et se mit à sautiller vers la fenêtre pour s'enfuir, tout en continuant à dévorer sa récompense.

Minerva McGonagall lut distraitement la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, puis la relut plus lentement et plus attentivement. « Harry Potter quitte Poudlard », dit-elle doucement. « Incroyable. Qu'en auraient pensé ses parents? » Elle s'arrêta et se mit à songer aux deux premières années du garçon. Étant donné ce qu'avait affronté le pauvre adolescent, James et Lily auraient sans doute cherché eux aussi une alternative. Une autre pensée la frappa et elle se pinça le nez. « Qu'est-ce qu'Albus va dire quand il reviendra de la CIMS? »

Elle s'assit, pensive, songeant à Harry Potter. Il était le portrait craché de James, enfin si on oubliait le mépris dont faisait preuve ce dernier envers les gens qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa petite bande. En fait, Harry était calme, timide et bien élevé, quand il n'était pas sur un balai. Quand il volait, il semblait tellement plus vivant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Voler ! Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. « Je peux dire adieu à la coupe de Quidditch », murmura-t-elle, peinée.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle hocha la tête et replia la lettre. Jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet, Albus assumait son rôle de Manitou Suprême à la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Même si elle ne voulait pas perdre Harry, l'adolescent méritait un peu de paix et de tranquillité après les deux années tumultueuses qu'il avait vécues à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'Albus réussirait à le convaincre de revenir, mais elle ne le préviendrait pas avant son retour en août.

* * *

Michael Talbot se glissa dans la salle de réunion et s'assit sur la chaise à la droite de la principale. Elle lui souhaita la bienvenue avec un sourire qui réchauffa ses yeux aussi noirs qu'un onyx. Il lui retourna le sourire et fit un signe de tête aux autres personnes installées autour de la table. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et accorda son entière attention à la femme à la peau d'ébène qui dirigeait la réunion. Comme souvent, il admira ses long cheveux, quelques mèches argentées accentuaient le noir du reste de sa chevelure. Ils étaient tirés en arrière par quelques barrettes dans une coiffure élaborée.

Une fois que Michael fut installé, Victoria ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait devant elle. « Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir tous pris le temps d'évaluer le niveau de notre candidat. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu. » Sa voix était à la fois douce et autoritaire. « Harry Potter m'a écrit pour postuler à l'Académie après avoir passé deux ans à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. D'après sa lettre, il a souhaité quitter cette école notamment à cause de la notoriété dont il était l'objet en Grande-Bretagne après que le Ministère ait affirmé qu'il avait anéanti un mage noir qui se faisait appelé Lord Voldemort et terrorisait la population anglaise depuis une douzaine d'années. »

Elle parcourut la table des yeux, regardant dans les yeux chaque professeur un à un. « Comme vous le savez, notre programme scolaire est différent de celui de nos homologues européens, nous devons donc nous assurer qu'il pourrait réussir à suivre les cours dans notre école. Adam, c'est toi qui l'a vu en premier. Qu'en as-tu pensé? »

Adam Middleton avait fêté son centième anniversaire cette année et sa soixante-dixième année d'enseignement à l'Académie. Bien que son visage soit ridé, on pouvait facilement lui donner vingt ans de moins en raison des ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, lui arrivant aux épaules, de son teint clair et son regard noisette perçant. En ouvrant son dossier et en parcourant ses notes, il dit d'une voix ferme

« Nous avons bien sûr commencé par un examen écrit, puis je lui ai demandé d'exécuter les sorts dont il se souvenait après deux ans d'étude des sortilèges. Il n'a eu aucune difficulté avec _Lumos_ et _Nox_. Nous avons continué avec _Wingardium Leviosa_ , en faisant progressivement léviter des objets de plus en plus lourds, en débutant par une plume pour finir par un bureau. Il n'a pas semblé avoir plus de mal à soulever une plume qu'un meuble. Il a ensuite lancé un _Diffindo_ , d'abord sur un tissu, puis sur un objet en bois et a réparé ces objets avec un _Reparo_. Nous avons évoqué l' _Apparecium_ , pour faire apparaître un message écrit à l'encre invisible, mais je n'avais rien sous la main pour qu'il puisse me faire une démonstration. Son examen écrit était d'un niveau acceptable, mais pas extraordinaire. Je dirais qu'il a une bonne maîtrise de la pratique, mais qu'il pourrait davantage travailler la théorie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il a le niveau pour entrer en troisième année. »

Victoria hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le corpulent maître de potions. « Alan, tu as été le suivant à l'évaluer. Comment cela s'est passé? »

Le professeur de potion, Alan Metcalfe, était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années avec un visage rond, de courts cheveux aussi gris que l'acier et des yeux bleus dans lesquels pétillait une lueur de malice. Victoria l'appréciait pour son approche censée de la matière et sa capacité à se faire respecter de ses élèves grâce à la seule force de son charisme. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fronça des sourcils avant de donner son avis.

« Il a été un peu décevant, mais cela conforte les rumeurs que j'ai entendues lors de plusieurs conférences. Severus Rogue a largement contribué aux progrès de notre communauté en potions. Il est à l'origine d'améliorations importantes de la potion Tue-loup et nous a fait significativement avancé sur d'autres potions. S'il donne une conférence, je m'assurerai de ne pas la rater. Cependant, sa pédagogie est sans doute plus adaptée aux adultes qu'aux enfants. »

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en parcourant les notes qu'il avait devant lui. « Harry semble n'avoir aucune connaissance des réactions causées par le mélange de certains ingrédients, chose que même un première année devrait savoir. Il semble qu'il n'ait jamais fait autre chose que suivre une liste d'ingrédients et des indications de préparation. Il était fasciné par les affiches accrochées aux murs qui détaillent les différences entre des ingrédients moulus ou en poudre, ou encore entre en tranches et en lamelles. Cependant, j'ai survolé ses manuels et j'estime qu'il n'y a pas énormément de différence avec le niveau que j'exige. Avec la recette en face de lui, il a réussi à concocter les potions du programme de première et de deuxième année. Mais je ne l'accepterai en troisième année que s'il accepte de passer les cinq semaines qui suivent à travailler sur la théorie. »

L'homme corpulent fronça encore une fois les sourcils, ce qui attisa la curiosité des autres professeurs assis autour de la table. Il n'était pas un homme expressif, il était trop calme pour froncer autant des sourcils. Il regarda la principale, troublé. « Ce garçon m'a un peu inquiété. Il semblait presque _trop_ reconnaissant quand je lui expliquait quelques détails théoriques. Dès que je m'approchais un peu de lui, il se tendait et rentrait la tête dans ses épaules. Quand je l'ai félicité pour la façon dont il hachait et coupait en dés les ingrédients, il a paru surpris de recevoir un compliment. Il a mentionné le fait qu'il était souvent en charge des repas chez sa famille. » Il regarda Victoria et ajouta, « il a vraiment dit 'en charge' et 'chez sa famille', pas 'aider à la maison'. »

Victoria prit quelques notes. « Merci pour ton honnêteté et pour avoir partager ton inquiétude, Alan. Philippa, il a ensuite passé l'épreuve d'histoire. Quelle est ton opinion? »

Philippa More avait quarante ans et était par conséquent la benjamine du corps enseignant. Elle était une femme aux os épais, à la peau noire et au visage en forme de coeur. Ses cheveux bruns était attachés en un chignon lâche. Elle n'enseignait pas seulement l'histoire, mais aussi les cours de droit, de cultures et coutumes du monde magique et de fonctionnement du gouvernement magique. Son regard habituellement chaleureux croisa celui de la principale qui remarqua que ses yeux brillaient aujourd'hui d'inquiétude. « Je souhaitais passer en dernière, mais Alan a évoqué quelques détails que j'ai moi aussi remarqués. Tout d'abord, il a failli ne pas valider l'examen d'histoire, puis j'ai appris que cette matière était enseignée à Poudlard par le _fantôme_ du professeur précédent ! » Elle secoua la tête, incrédule. « Il semble qu'il soit resté coincé là où il en était au moment de sa mort, c'est-à-dire sur la révolution des gobelins en Grande-Bretagne. Il n'a jamais évoqué l'histoire d'autres pays. La plupart des élèves considéraient ce cours comme des heures d'étude pendant lesquelles ils pouvaient avancer sur leurs devoirs dans les autres matières. Harry a avoué que le fantôme se contentait de parler d'une voix monotone qui endormait les étudiants, _littéralement_. Il aura besoin de cours de soutien pour rattraper son retard. Comme Alan, je suis prête à travailler avec lui avant la rentrée et à lui donner quelques devoirs à faire pour qu'il atteigne le niveau de troisième année. »

Elle tapota son carnet avec le stylo qu'elle tenait à la main, comme si elle choisissait soigneusement les mots des prochaines phrases qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. « J'ai pris la liberté de lui poser quelques questions sur ses connaissances à propos des coutumes sorcières et j'ai appris qu'il a été élevé par des tuteurs non-magiques. Il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de la magie avant de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas qu'il était célèbre pour avoir anéanti un mage noir avant d'être amené acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Par curiosité, je lui ai demandé quels livres on lui avait conseillés pour se renseigner sur le monde sorcier et j'ai appris qu'on ne lui avait rien conseillé _du tout_. Poudlard ne propose pas de cours d'introduction à la communauté magique pour les enfants nés ou élevés dans un environnement non-magique. Je lui ai prêté deux livres qui présentent les différentes sociétés et cultures magiques dans le monde. Il avait l'air excité et reconnaissant que je le fasse. »

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Alan, assis en face d'elle. « Je ne l'ai pas trouvé à l'aise quand je lui ai posé des questions sur sa vie avant Poudlard ou sur les vacances d'été qu'il passait à la maison. Je dois dire que c'est un garçon très poli et respectueux, bien plus que la plupart des autres adolescents. »

Victoria nota à nouveau quelques mots dans son dossier. « Merci Philippe ». Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Grace Langley. « Grace, c'est toi qui l'a vu en première le jour suivant. Ton avis? »

La femme d'âge mûr à qui s'adressait Victoria avait le teint hâlé par les nombreuses heures qu'elle passait dehors et des cheveux bruns rendus rêches par le vent et l'utilisation trop rare d'après-shampoing. La principale l'appréciait pour sa sensibilité et sa grande capacité d'observation, ainsi que pour son humour sarcastique.

« Harry et moi nous sommes baladés dans quelques serres hier matin. Il a facilement reconnu un filet du diable et savait qu'ils étaient sensibles à la lumière ou aux flammes. Il a bien identifié un plan de jeunes mandragores et expliqué comment les rempoter et les précautions à prendre en le faisant. Il maîtrisait également les propriétés des figuiers d'Abyssinie et leur utilité dans certaines potions. »

Elle s'arrêta et prit une gorgée de café, bien noir comme elle l'aimait. « Cependant, il n'a jamais étudié les plantes avec un microscope et ne les comprends pas bien du point de vue botaniste, il ne connait que l'aspect cultivateur. Néanmoins, j'estime que ses connaissances sont suffisantes pour entrer en troisième année. »

Elle regarda Alan et Philippa avant de continuer. « Nous n'avons pas abordé d'autres sujets que les plantes, les serres et la façon dont se déroulaient mes cours. Je l'ai trouvé poli et soucieux de faire plaisir. »

« Merci, Grace. Et en métamorphose, Roger? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'aimable homme d'âge mûr. Roger Latham avait des cheveux châtains qui commençaient à grisonner au niveau de ses tempes. Son visage buriné exprimait une certaine douceur. « Le garçon a un niveau acceptable en théorie et est bien meilleur en pratique. Il a métamorphosé un bouton en scarabée, un bout de verre en pierre, un livre en souris puis de nouveau en livre. » Il réfléchit un moment avant d'ajouter. « Quand il est entré dans la salle, il semblait nerveux et hésitant, mais il s'est rapidement calmé. À un moment, je lui ai demandé de métamorphoser un verre à eau en gobelet en lui conseillant d'utiliser son imagination pour déterminer quelle apparence donner au gobelet. Il a changé le verre en un gobelet translucide gravé de motifs. Quand je l'ai félicité, il a semblé surpris et a fait un grand sourire. Je pense qu'on ne le complimente pas très souvent. »

Victoria fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais hocha la tête et prit quelques notes. « John, comment ça s'est passé en astronomie? »

John Halle semblait avoir la quarantaine et avait la peau pâle et un visage en lame de couteau. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et son expression était austère. Il était têtu de nature, mais faisait attention à traiter équitablement ses élèves. Il était aussi un des vampires du corps enseignant, fait qu'il avait du rendre public pour respecter la loi. Sa femme le fournissait en sang et au fil du temps il avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas une menace pour les étudiants.

« J'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'à Poudlard, les cours d'astronomie ont lieu la nuit, au lieu d'utiliser des cartes du ciel, des projections ou tout autre solution. Je trouve nécessaire d'avoir des cours de nuit une fois par mois, mais j'ai été choqué d'apprendre qu'on demande au moins une fois par semaine à des enfants de 11 ans d'être éveillés et de suivre attentivement un cours à 23h passées. » Il secoua la tête.

« Le garçon était poli et me regardait avec curiosité. Il ne semblait pas spécialement effrayé par ma condition, mais davantage angoissé par l'examen. Il connaissait le système solaire et la plupart des constellations et étoiles fréquentes. Il a été capable de remplir à peu près correctement une carte à trous. Cependant, il ne savait pas que l'astronomie était utile en arithmancie. Puis j'ai découvert que Poudlard ne proposait des cours d'arithmancie qu'à partir de la troisième année. »

« Sérieusement? », « pourquoi? » et plusieurs autres exclamations de surprise se firent entendre à cette annonce. John hocha la tête. « J'étais aussi étonné que vous. Surtout quand on sait que l'utilité principale de l'astronomie est les calculs d'arithmancie, ainsi que la divination. Je me suis dit qu'ils voulaient d'abord donner à leurs élèves un bon enseignement de base dans d'autres formes de mathématiques mais quand j'ai demandé quels cours de maths il y avait avant de découvrir l'arithmancie, il m'a répondu aucun. »

Le vampire s'enfonça dans son siège, content que les autres professeurs semblent aussi surpris et choqués que lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qui était enseigné en dehors des États-Unis, mais il se promit de se renseigner sur les autres écoles du monde sorcier. Peut-être que Victoria avait déjà un dossier rassemblant ce genre d'informations. Il lui demanderait à la prochaine réunion du personnel.

Victoria se tourna vers Elizabeth Archer, l'enseignante de lutte magique qui s'occupait des élèves entre la première et quatrième année. Liz était la plus proche d'elle en termes d'âge et les deux femmes se complétaient bien. Beaucoup d'élèves la sous-estimait à cause de ses cheveux roux grisonnants, de sa silhouette svelte et de ses joues rebondies. « Liz, comment s'est-il débrouillé dans ta matière? »

« Il a le niveau des autres élèves de son âge. Il a bien réussi des sorts comme _Confundo_ , _Expelliarmus_ , _Incendio_ , _Locomotor Mortis*_ , _Rictusempra_ , _Serpensortia*_ et _Tarantellegra_. Après quelques explications, il a aussi réussi un _Petrificus Totalus_. Je lui ai montré quelques sorts de troisième année et il les a très rapidement maîtrisés. » Elle regarda les autres professeurs. « Je ne suis pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il est meilleur en pratique qu'en théorie puisqu'il apprend très facilement de nouveaux sorts. Je serai ravie de l'accueillir dans ma classe de troisième année. »

« Christina, tu as souvent mangé en sa compagnie. Que penses-tu de lui? », demanda Victoria.

L'enseignante de soin, également surveillante de Blair House, choisit ses mots avec précaution. « Il est réservé, presque timide et extrêmement poli. Il s'entend bien avec ses deux condisciples, Hugh Porter et Rich Lovell. Il semble avoir tellement à coeur de faire plaisir aux autre que je serais surprise s'il se révélait être un fauteur de troubles. »

Victoria hocha la tête et se tourna vers le principal adjoint. « Michael, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter? »

« Seulement que je le trouve intelligent, et aussi poli et soucieux de plaire. S'il travaille dur et réussit à atteindre le niveau demandé avant le début du semestre, je pense qu'il serait un bon élément pour l'école. ». Il sourit légèrement et ajouta « ne serait-ce que pour montrer aux autres adolescents comment bien se comporter. »

Plus tard ce soir-là, Victoria Graham parcourait à nouveau les résultats d'examens du garçon avant de se pencher sur le rapport de sa visite médicale. Ces informations étaient en temps normal confidentielles, mais elle devait être mise au courant si le soigneur suspectait qu'un enfant ait été victime d'abus. Et Taguchi Masuto se demandait si Harry n'avait pas été victime de négligence étant donné sa malnutrition et la faiblesse de son ossature. La tendance qu'avait le garçon à être tendu face aux professeurs les plus intimidants et sa volonté excessive de faire plaisir semblait aussi indiquer que sa vie n'avait pas été des plus faciles.

Elle se cala au fond de son siège et se massa le front. Comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer une célébrité anglaise qui avait fuit son pays et qu'elle suspectait d'avoir été victime de négligence? Elle secoua la tête et s'installa encore plus profondément dans son siège, puis elle commença à rédiger une lettre à l'intention de l'avocat de l'Académie.

* * *

 **Notes de traduction**

* Locomotor Mortis est la formule du maléfice du Bloque-Jambes. Serpensortia est le sort qu'utilise Drago Malefoy lors du club de duel dans _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ pour faire apparaître un serpent. Je pense que les autres sorts sont bien connus.

Ça a été un peu compliqué de retranscrire les différences entre l'anglais US et l'anglais UK et donc les moments d'incompréhension entre Harry et les Américains, j'espère que ma traduction tient quand même la route !

 **Remerciements qui viennent du fond du coeur : pluie de love, paillettes et licornes sur vous**

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, favorites et follows ! Et merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, je me dis que qui ne dit mot consent ;) Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise ! Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre à vos reviews puisque je me sens un peu « indigne » d'elles vu que je ne suis que la traductrice (même si je me rends compte que le travail est parfois un peu plus « ingrat » que quand on écrit sa propre fic. Devoir respecter le style de l'auteur tout en faisant des phrases qui ressemblent à peu près à du français correct, ça donne mal au crâne !). Mais dans tous les cas **MILLE MERCIS** , tout ça me conforte dans mon envie de partager cette histoire avec les francophones :)

Je sais que mon rythme de publication n'est pas très clair. Dans l'idéal, je m'étais fixée comme objectif de publier un chapitre tous les 10 jours maximum, mais comme (pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère !) j'ai un peu plus de temps en ce moment, je peux traduire plus vite (et puis il faut avouer que l'accueil que vous faites à la fic me motive !) et je ne fais pas durer le suspens, je poste dès qu'un chapitre est bouclé (ou en tout cas dès que le site fonctionne…)

Et enfin (oui j'ai comme un besoin fou de m'exprimer aujourd'hui et de mettre des parenthèses partout), si vous voyez des tournures de phrases bizarres, qui font encore trop anglaises ou que sais-je (y compris des fautes d'orthographe, surtout en conjugaison, c'est ma bête noire...) , n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! C'est ma première traduction (hors cadre scolaire j'entends, merci la prépa !), donc tout n'est pas parfait, loin de là !


	5. Chapitre 5

Rappel : Les personnages de Poudlard et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à **Fireheart** , je n'ai donc aucun mérite et ne suis que la traductrice ! Vous pouvez trouver sa fic (en anglais) dans mes favoris. Et si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter **Fireheart** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Pas une minute à lui**

Alors que Harry finissait son petit-déjeuner, Ms Sadler vint lui demander de venir dans son bureau quelques minutes pour parler de ses examens d'entrée. Son coeur se mit à battre à toute allure et il lutta pour garder le contrôle de sa respiration, mais il la suivit. Il pensait s'être débrouillé pour ce qui était des épreuves pratiques, mais il était inquiet concernant la théorie, en particulier en histoire et en potions. « Par pitié, faites que je sois accepté. Par pitié, faites que je sois accepté », se répétait-il comme une psalmodie.

L'enseignante de soins lui sourit et ses yeux ambrés s'éclairèrent. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans le bureau. « Assieds-toi, Harry. Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour tes résultats, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas lieu de t'en faire. » Elle sourit à nouveau alors que le poids de la tension se retirait doucement des épaules du garçon. Il s'assit sur le coin d'une chaise en face de son bureau et la regarda avec impatience.

« Tout d'abord, tu as réussi les examens théoriques et pratiques en lutte magique, sortilèges et métamorphose, même s'il serait bon que tu revois un peu la théorie avant le début du semestre. Tu t'es aussi bien débrouillé en botanique, mais tu auras besoin d'être initié à l'aspect scientifique de la matière. Tu as bien suivi les instructions en potions, même si encore une fois, tu dois t'améliorer en théorie. Tes résultats les moins bon étaient en histoire, mais il semble que ça soit dû au fait que tu n'as étudié que l'histoire magique et que le cours était donné par un fantôme, c'est ça? »

Harry acquiesça en s'excusant. « Oui Madame, le professeur Binns. C'était vraiment difficile de rester éveillé pendant ses cours. »

« Ton directeur n'était sans doute pas conscient du fait qu'être un fantôme l'obligerait à répéter encore et encore le sujet d'étude qu'il était en train d'enseigner au moment de sa mort. » Elle rassembla les pages qui étaient étalées devant elle et le regarda à nouveau en souriant.

« Tu es temporairement accepté à l'Académie, si tu acceptes de travailler avec tes professeurs pendant les cinq semaines à venir pour rattraper ton retard dans certaines matières. » Elle sourit avec indulgence en le voyant soupirer de soulagement. « Tu devras te concentrer sur l'histoire, la botanique et la théorie des potions. Chaque professeur est prêt à travailler pendant une heure et demi trois fois par semaine avec toi. Tu auras sans doute aussi des devoirs écrits à rendre à chaque cours. Ces cours auront lieu le lundi, mercredi et jeudi. Les professeurs de sortilèges, de métamorphose et de lutte magique te verront une fois par semaine eux aussi pour 90 minutes le mardi et le vendredi. »

Ses yeux ambrés croisèrent le regard émeraude d'Harry. « Est-ce d'accord pour toi, Harry? »

Avec un grand sourire, il répondit avec enthousiasme « oui Madame ! Je vais travailler dur pour être prêt pour la rentrée ! » Il avait bien du mal à se retenir de se tortiller sur sa chaise tellement il était excité. Il restait !

« Très bien. Je transmets ça aux professeurs et nous te donnerons un emploi du temps d'ici la fin de la journée. De plus, il faudra que tu ailles faire un tour à la libraire du campus pour tes fournitures et pour voir ce que tu dois aller acheter à Stillwater ou à St Paul. »

Le garçon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Merci, Madame. J'ai quelques gallions sur moi, mais Mr Talbot m'a dit qu'il y avait une succursale de Gringotts pas loin d'ici. J'aurai besoin d'y aller. »

« En effet. Tant que tu n'es pas en quatrième année, tu dois être accompagné pour aller en ville. Comme je suis la surveillante de ta résidence, ça sera sans doute moi qui viendrait avec toi. Je dois te prévenir que j'aime _vraiment beaucoup_ le shopping, Harry. »

Alors qu'il digérait l'information et lui sourit avec hésitation, elle continua « je veux aussi m'assurer que tu comprends bien quel est mon rôle. Je suis ici pour répondre aux questions que les étudiants peuvent se poser. Je les aide en cas de problème, que le soucis soit d'ordre scolaire ou personnel. » Elle sourit à nouveau en croisant son regard. « Je serai une oreille attentive ou une épaule compatissante si besoin et je serai ravie de jouer le rôle de caisse de résonance si tu as des idées à suggérer. Je m'assure également que le règlement de l'école est respecté. Je crois que j'ai déjà mentionné le fait que je commence avec une rédaction de 1 000 mots et que j'ajoute 1 000 mots pour chaque règle supplémentaire enfreinte? »

Harry acquiesça. Même si écrire était moins désagréable que de récurer des chaudrons, rédiger un devoir de plusieurs milliers de mots était tout sauf _marrant_. Et puis il ne voulait pas donner aux professeurs une raison de regretter de l'avoir accepter.

« J'essaye aussi de vous conseiller dans le choix de vos cours. En général, nous commençons l'arithmancie en première année. Je te suggère de t'inscrire pour trouver un tuteur pour cet automne. Avec un cours en tête-à-tête, tu pourrais peut-être réussir à rattraper ton retard pour pouvoir rejoindre tes camarades de classe l'année prochaine. »

« Oui Madame, acquiesça-t-il. Où est-ce que je dois m'inscrire pour avoir un tuteur? »

« C'est une des choses pour lesquelles je peux t'aider, Harry Si tu préfères te débrouiller sans moi, il y a un panneau dans la salle commune sur lequel sont accrochées les petites annonces et les offres de tutorat. Je pense que Ashwini Ranganathan est disponible Elle est en quatrième année et est la meilleure de sa classe en arithmancie. Elle veut devenir enseignante, donc pour acquérir de l'expérience, elle se propose souvent comme tutrice. Je pense que tu l'aimeras bien. »

« J'espère qu' _elle_ , elle m'aimera bien », sourit-il. Il espérait aussi qu'Ashwini était plus pédagogue qu'Hermione qui semblait toujours le prendre comme une critique personnelle quand Harry ne comprenait pas immédiatement ses explications, ce qui ajoutait du stress à leurs séances de révisions.

« Maintenant, attaquons-nous aux cours que tu va suivre cette année. Le tronc commun obligatoire comprend toutes les matières que tu as passées pour tes examens d'entrée, plus l'éducation physique et les mathématiques. La plupart des élèves choisissent deux ou trois électifs, mais puisque tu vas devoir suivre des cours de soutien en arithmancie, tu devrais peut-être te limiter à une ou deux options. »

Ils passèrent presqu'une heure à parler de toutes les options que proposait l'Académie. À la fin, il se décida pour le latin qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre les formules des sortilèges et leur prononciation. Ms Sadler approuva ce choix, en précisant que ça lui donnait aussi des bases pour l'apprentissage d'autres langues étrangères d'origine latine. Il ne voulait pas prendre trop d'options afin de ne pas surcharger son emploi du temps alors qu'il avait déjà du retard à rattraper, il décida donc de ne pas prendre le cours d'art _et_ celui de musique. Il opta pour celui de musique qui était apparemment une « introduction à toutes les formes de musique, du classique au jazz, en passant par le rock, le hip-hop et le bluegrass* ».

« Il y a tellement d'électifs qui ont l'air intéressants. C'est vraiment difficile de choisir, se plaignit Harry. J'aurai vraiment voulu prendre soins, mais je ne peux plus le caser dans mon emploi du temps. Et puis, les cours de rites magiques ont aussi l'air passionnants. »

Ms Saddler hocha la tête. « Je te conseillerai de prendre soins et biologie en parallèle, ou alors de commencer par la biologie, puis t'inscrire en soins l'année d'après. Et oui, Mr Madison rend les cours de rites magiques vraiment très intéressants. Peut-être que l'année prochaine, tu auras le temps de prendre quelques unes de ces options en cours accélérés pendant l'été. »

Une fois son emploi du temps établi, elle lui tendit un formulaire à signer pour rendre officiel son statut d'étudiant international auprès du gouvernement. Ce dernier s'occuperait des démarches non-magiques pour lui fournir ce que les moldus appelaient un visa étudiant.

Il quitta la surveillante et retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer son plan du campus Une fois dehors, il suivit un chemin pavé pour rejoindre la librairie de l'école, sa liste de fournitures à la main. Il devait savoir combien de gallions il allait devoir retirer pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait aussi aller à la banque pour autoriser les virements automatiques pour ses frais de scolarité à Sainte Croix et pour s'assurer que tous les prélèvements pour Poudlard étaient définitivement annulés.

La librairie du campus n'avait rien à voir avec Fleury & Bott. Le carrelage et les étagères en métal était moins chaleureux et moins accueillants que le parquet et les étagères en bois de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Les trois quarts du magasins étaient occupés par des bibliothèques remplis de manuels scolaires. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste organisée par matière. Les étagères de la librairie étaient elles aussi rangées par matière et par niveau. De tête, il additionna le prix de chaque livre pour déterminer le montant dont il aurait besoin. Ensuite, il se tourna vers les cahiers, les stylos et autres fournitures et ajouta leurs prix à celui des manuels. Il avait vraiment besoin de passer chez Gringotts.

Il parcourut les livres d'histoire, de botanique et de potions. Il fut surpris de découvrir dans les rayons, parmi les manuels de débutants en potions, une encyclopédie détaillant les ingrédients et leurs réactions quand on les mélangeait. Les images ressemblaient à celles qu'il avait vues dans la salle de classe lors de son examen et montraient clairement à quoi devaient ressembler des ingrédients bien préparés. L'ouvrage expliquait même les conséquences d'un ingrédient trop finement ou trop grossièrement haché. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant le résultat dramatique que pourrait causer un feu trop fort ou trop faible. On ne lui avait jamais expliqué ça et il pariait que Neville Londubat n'était pas au courant non plus.

Il décida de dépenser les quelques gallions qu'il avait en poche dans un de ces manuels de potions pour débutant et d'acheter ses livres de cours une fois qu'il serait passé à la banque. En observant le reste de la boutique, il vit des tee-shirts, des sweat-shirts, des pantalons, des shorts, ainsi que des affaires de toilette. Dans un coin, il y avait des posters qui ressemblaient à celui qu'avait son colocataire au-dessus de son lit. Il les regarda, mais n'en trouva aucun qui lui donnait envie de dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Il se dirigea vers la caisse. Sur le comptoir, il remarqua des paquets de bonbons, mais aussi des noix, des raisins secs et quelques autres confiseries. Il choisit un paquet de fruits séchés qu'il pourrait grignoter plus tard s'il avait un petit creux.

* * *

Il n'eut pas une minute à lui pendant les cinq semaines suivantes. Ms Sadler l'amena à St Paul où il demanda le transfert de son coffre à la succursale de Gringotts. Suite aux conseils de la surveillante, il se fit faire une carte de crédit.

« C'est tellement plus simple que de se promener avec une bourse pleine de gallions ! Merci pour le conseil, Ms Sadler », dit-il joyeusement alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque.

« De rien, Harry. Je sais que personnellement je préfère utiliser une carte de crédit, donc je me suis dit que ça te plairait » Avec l'aide de la surveillante, il acheta ses manuels, ses fournitures scolaires et les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication de potions en un temps record.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la librairie, Ms Sadler, hésitante, lui dit « j'ai remarqué que la plupart du temps tu portes un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche, Harry. Est-ce que c'est ton uniforme de Poudlard? »

Harry se sentit rougir. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? « Oui, Madame, répondit-il. C'est un problème? »

« Pas du tout, se hâta-t-elle de répondre, cherchant à le rassurer. C'est juste que je sais que beaucoup de garçons préfèrent porter des jeans, des tee-shirts et des baskets en dehors des heures de cours. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être voulu acheter d'autres vêtements. »

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé parce qu'à Poudlard, il pouvait toujours cacher les vieux vêtements informes de Dudley sous une robe, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il n'avait vu pratiquement personne en porter. Il aurait donc sans doute besoin d'autres vêtements, et puisqu'il ne retournerait jamais chez les Dursley, ils ne pourraient pas les lui confisquer.

« Oui Madame, répondit-il en souriant. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien me trouver quelques tenues plus décontractées. »

Elle lui rappela en souriant, « tu as oublié que je t'avais dit que j' _adorais_ le shopping? » Après un tour dans les boutiques magiques et non-magiques de la ville, il avait désormais une garde-robe complète. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir quand elle l'avait trainé dans un magasin de sous-vêtements.

Pendant ces quelques semaines, il fit la rencontre de plusieurs autres élèves qui suivaient les cours d'été, outre Hugh et Rich. Deux d'entre eux étaient des jumeaux qui entraient en deuxième année. Il rencontra aussi une fille de troisième année qui allait être dans sa classe.

A sa grande surprise, les jumeaux Templeton n'étaient pas aussi fusionnels que les jumeaux Weasley. Ils se ressemblaient physiquement puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux châtains, des yeux marrons et des milliers de tâches de rousseur sur le visage, mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là et leurs caractères étaient bien différents. Aaron était fan de sport, il jouait au Quidditch (au poste de poursuiveur, même s'il lui arrivait d'être attrapeur), au football et au baseball. Quand il avait découvert qu'Harry était attrapeur, il l'avait poussé à lui parler des matchs auxquels il avait participés et des stratégies qu'il avait adoptées. Il avait compati lorsque le jeune anglais avait évoqué la folie des capitaines de Quidditch. « Nous on a Brian Everest comme capitaine depuis deux ans, dit-il en frissonnant exagérément. Je pense qu'il doit être le jumeau caché de ton Olivier Dubois. »

Adrian Templeton jouait au football avec son frère, mais son passe-temps favori était la musique. On ne le voyait que rarement sans son clavier magique qui, lorsqu'il était plié, n'était pas plus grand qu'un livre, mais qui pouvait prendre la taille d'un véritable clavier qui sonnait comme un piano, un orgue ou même un synthétiseur. Il était amical, mais beaucoup plus réservé que son frère. « Fais attention à toi, Harry, le prévint-il en souriant. Il faut toujours avoir un plan de secours en tête quand tu suis mon frère dans ses plans machiavéliques. » Il se baissa promptement pour éviter le poing de son frère.

Il avait rencontré Audrey Dunham, élève en troisième année, alors qu'il se promenait près du belvédère derrière Blair House. La jeune fille potelée était devenue toute rouge quand elle lui avait foncé dedans et s'était excusée des milliers de fois. Elle avait un carnet à croquis sous le bras et Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils s'installent dans le belvédère afin qu'elle lui montre ses dessins. Elle s'était assise en hésitant. Après quelques mots échangés, il avait vite compris qu'elle était tout simplement d'une timidité paralysante. Il lui avait donc souri gentiment et ne l'avait plus forcée à parler.

Aux repas, Harry essayait de manger en compagnie de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, en particulier Audrey puisqu'elle était si timide. Elle ne participait pas vraiment aux conversations autour d'elle, à part si Harry la prenait délibérément à partie.

Ses semaines à travailler avec Mr Metcalfe lui apprirent que les méthodes du professeur américain ne ressemblaient en rien à celle de Severus Rogue. Le maître de potions n'hésitait pas à exprimer son approbation et l'avait félicité quand il avait appris qu'Harry avait acheté un manuel pour débutants. À chaque cours, l'homme corpulent lui expliquait les propriétés de la potion qu'ils étudiaient, le rôle de chaque ingrédient qui la composaient, les conséquences de la force du feu, de la façon de mélanger ou du moment auquel on ajoutait chaque élément. Il lui précisait aussi comment réagissaient les ingrédients entre eux. Il faisait souvent porter à Harry des lunettes de protections pour éviter d'avoir de la fumée dans les yeux et le garçon se demandait pourquoi on ne leur avait jamais demandé d'en mettre à Poudlard. À force de passer du temps avec lui, Harry réalisa que Mr Metcalfe ne lui crierait jamais dessus et ne chercherait pas à l'humilier, alors il commença à se détendre quand l'homme regardait par dessus son épaule. Quand il se trompait, le professeur lui expliquait ce qui n'allait pas et comment corriger son erreur ou pourquoi il ne pouvait rien faire pour rectifier sa potion. L'ancien Gryffondor était surpris de se rendre compte que les potions pouvaient se révéler passionnantes.

Les cours les plus fatigants pour Harry étaient ceux d'histoire. Avant son premier cours, il s'était préparé à prendre des notes claires et complètes, se promettant qu'Hermione serait fière de lui si elle le voyait. Mais Mrs Moore avait une toute autre idée en tête.

« Harry, puisque tu as déjà plus ou moins étudié l'histoire magique anglaise, nous allons nous attaquer au sujet d'un autre point de vue. Nous allons nous demander quels ont été les évènements marquants dans le monde, qu'est ce qui ont fait d'eux des faits importants et quelles conséquences ils ont eu. Lorsque nous évoquerons des guerres, nous prendrons quelques minutes pour parler de la culture de chaque pays concerné et pour déterminer si cette culture a eu un impact sur la victoire ou la défaite de la communauté en question. »

« Par exemple, à ton avis, quelles ont été les avancées majeures qui ont eu lieu il y a plusieurs milliers d'années? Les hommes vivaient en tribu et étaient des chasseurs-cueilleurs, c'est-à-dire qu'ils chassaient pour se nourrir et récupéraient aussi des racines, des baies et d'autres plantes comestibles. Ils portaient des fourrures pour se vêtir. Pour ce type de tribu, qu'est-ce qui aurait été selon toi une avancée majeure? »

Harry fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. « Eh bien, s'ils avaient déjà découvert le feu, peut-être qu'ils ont appris à fumer la viande pour la conserver plus longtemps? »

La femme hocha la tête et lui sourit pour l'encourager. « Bien pensé ! Ça serait un beau progrès pour eux. Cela leur permettrait de chasser moins souvent et de pouvoir se concentrer sur d'autres activités. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser une tribu nomade à se sédentariser? »

« Euh… » Harry réfléchit longuement. Il ne voulait pas décevoir l'enseignante. « Ils ont sans doute appris à cultiver la terre? »

Il fut récompensé par un sourire chaleureux. « Très bien ! Vers 3500 avant JC, ont été inventées en Mésopotamie la roue et la charrue. La roue a permis aux hommes de se déplacer plus facilement, mais grâce à la charrue ils ont commencé à cultiver leur nourriture au lieu de changer constamment de lieu pour la trouver. La Mésopotamie est aussi bien connue car 300 ans plus tard, c'est aussi là-bas que l'écriture est apparue. L'alphabet moderne a été inventé aux alentours de 1600 avant JC, date qui correspond aux premières preuves écrites de l'existence de chamans et de magie. »

Lors des cours suivants, Harry découvrit l'apogée et le déclin de l'Empire romain, empire qui avait été à l'origine des premières lois, mais aussi des premières techniques d'ingénierie et bien sûr des premières guerres. Il étudia Alexandre le Grand et Hannibal et écrivit des rédactions sur ce qui pouvait expliquer leurs victoires et leurs défaites.

Ensuite, l'enseignante évoqua Charlemagne et la Grande Charte (qu'il se souvint avoir vue à l'école primaire) qui avait par la suite inspiré la Constitution moderne. Il apprit comment Gutenberg et son imprimerie avaient dès 1455 rendu les livres, et donc le savoir, plus accessibles. C'est à cette époque que les écoles magiques, y compris Poudlard, s'étaient mises à développer des manuels scolaires. Ils passèrent rapidement sur la conquête de l'Amérique du sud par Cortes en 1519, les débuts de la physique moderne grâce à l'ouvrage _Principes mathématiques de la philosophie naturelle_ d'Isaac Newton en 1687 et la Déclaration d'Indépendance de l'Amérique en 1776.

Trois cours entiers furent dédiés aux 200 dernières années et aux nombreuses innovations technologiques du monde non-magique, de la locomotive à vapeur qui permettait de transporter facilement et rapidement des biens, en passant par l'électricité, le téléphone, l'automobile, l'avion, la radio, la télévision et l'ordinateur. Harry découvrit qu'il adorait l'histoire et qu'il attendait le début du trimestre avec impatience.

Ses cours avec Mrs Langley se concentraient sur le côté scientifique de la botanique. Il savait que la plupart des plantes avaient des feuilles, des fleurs, des fruits, des graines, des racines et des tiges, mais il ne savait pas grand chose d'autre. Mrs Langley l'initia aux racines primaires et secondaires, aux coiffes racinaires et même aux poils radiculaires. Il découvrit qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de bourgeons, de nodules et de cernes de croissance sur les troncs. Il apprit même qu'une feuille avait plusieurs composants et comment fonctionnait la photosynthèse.

Alors que le professeur Chourave ne s'était pas attardé sur la pollinisation (bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le programme de botanique à Poudlard à partir de la troisième année), Mrs Langley lui expliqua longuement les différences entre les plantes mâles et femelles, en ignorant les joues rougies d'Harry quand elle évoquait la reproduction. Fort heureusement, son manuel était bien détaillé et l'aida à mémoriser toutes ces informations.

Une fois qu'il fut capable de nommer correctement toutes les parties d'une fleur, d'un bourgeon, d'une racine, d'une graine et d'un fruit, elle lui annonça qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour réussir à suivre les cours de troisième année.

Ces cinq semaines de cours intensifs furent fascinantes pour Harry, bien qu'épuisantes mentalement. Il était fasciné par tout ce qu'il avait appris et était impatient que le trimestre commence.

* * *

Une semaine avant la rentrée, deux événements importants pour Harry eurent lieu. La première fut le retour d'Elias Guerrera. Harry revenait de son cours hebdomadaire de sortilèges avec Adam Middleton. Il était un enseignant carré et organisé, qui ressemblait davantage au professeur McGonagall qu'au professeur Flitwick, mais il n'hésitait pas à sourire à Harry quand il répondait correctement aux questions. Le jeune garçon revenait sereinement à Blair House et trouva sa chambre, d'habitude si tranquille, dans un désordre indescriptible.

Il ne savait pas où poser les yeux, le chaos régnait dans la pièce. Deux valises sur le sol étaient ouvertes et à moitié vidées. La porte ouverte d'une des armoires laissait apparaître des vêtements qui débordaient et les tiroirs étaient tirés. Une grande cage en verre était posées par terre au pied du lit. Elle contenait un rocher et des plantes dont une branche menait au sommet d'une montage de pierres. Un mouvement attira son attention et il réalisa qu'un énorme lézard de 60 centimètres de long l'observait. Il entendit un bruit venir de la salle de bain juste au moment où un garçon de taille moyenne et à la peau caramel en sortait.

« Salut, dit le garçon. Tu dois être mon nouveau colocataire. » Il vit qu'Harry observait la cage et fronça les sourcils. « Xoloti ne te fait pas peur, hein? »

« Non, je le trouve génial », dit Harry en souriant. Il tendit la main. « Harry Potter, j'entre en troisième année. »

L'autre garçon semblait hésiter, l'examinant de ses grands yeux noirs et méfiants, puis il attrapa lentement sa main. « Elias Guererra. Je suis ici depuis ma première année, et j'entre évidement moi aussi en troisième année, sinon nous ne serions pas colocataires. »

Il se retourna et se mit à finir de déballer ses affaires. Harry ne voyait plus que ses cheveux bruns, son tee-shirt bleu roi et son jean noir. « Et tu viens d'où alors? »

« Je viens de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. J'ai passé les dernières semaines ici à rattraper mon retard pour être prêt pour la rentrée. Tu as dit que ton lézard s'appelait comment déjà? »

« Xoloti, répondit le garçon. C'est un croisement entre un iguane et un lézard de feu égyptien. »

Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda son nouveau colocataire déballer son affaire en se demandant pourquoi il semblait si méfiant.

« Tu fais de la musique? », demanda soudainement Elias en se retournant vers lui.

Harry cilla. « Euh non, je n'ai pas d'instrument de musique. Et de toute façon je ne sais jouer d'aucun instrument. »

« OK », marmonna Elias. Il se retourna à nouveau pour vider sa valise tout en demandant « tu sais que tu dois garder ton côté de la chambre propre, hein? Pas de plats sales qui s'accumulent et empestent la pièce. »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il posait des questions aussi bizarres. « Je ne comptais pas manger dans la chambre. » Il repensa au mélange de fruits séchés et corrigea, « à part des casse-croûte. J'ai acheté des fruits secs, mais Hedwige m'a piqué les trois-quarts du paquet. »

Elias le regarda par dessus son épaule. « Hedwige? »

« Ma chouette, répondit-il en montrant la cage de la tête. Jusqu'ici j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte la nuit pour qu'elle puisse aller chasser, mais quand il commencera à faire froid elle me dira si elle préfère rester ici ou aller à la volière. » Il regarda l'autre garçon. « Tu n'as pas de problème avec les chouettes? Elle ne touchera pas à Xoloti une fois qu'on les aura présentés. »

Un léger fracas venant du terrarium se fit entendre et Harry vit que l'iguane avait poussé son bol d'eau pour le mettre au fond de la cage. Il devint rouge pendant un moment et l'eau se changea en vapeur. « _Beaucoup mieux_ », siffla-t-il, apparemment ravi.

« _Je peux t'entendre !_ », s'exclama Harry.

Le lézard se tourna vers Harry et tira la langue. « _Tu me comprends? Même mon Garçon ne peut pas me comprendre_. »

« _Je ssuis habitué à parler aux sserpents_., siffla Harry. _Je ne ssavais pas que je pouvais aussi parler aux iguanes et aux lézards._ »

« _Mon cousssin est un sserpent._ », répondit le lézard. Il regarda Harry, la langue toujours sortie. « _Tu diras à mon Garçon que j'ai bien aimé sse petit voyage, mais que je ssuis content d'être de retour à la maissson._ »

Harry regarda son colocataire, pas vraiment surpris de le voir le dévisager, ses yeux noirs faisant des allers retours entre Harry et l'animal.

Harry se frotta la nuque. Et s'il était encore rejeté parce qu'il était fourchelang? « Xoloti m'a demandé de te dire que les vacances étaient agréables, mais qu'il était content d'être rentré. »

« Tu… Tu peux le comprendre? »

Harry acquiesça. « Normalement, je ne peux parler qu'aux serpents, mais Xoloti m'a dit qu'il avait un cousin serpent. »

Elias fixa son iguane pendant quelques instants, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et commença à le bombarder de questions. « Demande lui s'il aime bien son nom ou s'il en voudrait un autre. Non, demande lui d'abord s'il aime bien être avec moi ou s'il voudrait être autre part. Ou peut-être qu'il préfèrerait être libre? » La voix du garçon vacilla légèrement quand il posa sa dernière question.

« _Eliass t'appelle Xoloti, mais il veut ssavoir ssi tu préfèrerais un autre nom. Il veut aussi ssavoir ssi tu es content d'être avec lui ou ssi tu préfèrerais être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou même être libéré?_ »

L'iguane fixa Elias sans ciller. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il répondit « _il est mon Garçon. Je n'irai nul part ailleurs. Et mon nom EST Xoloti_. »

Harry sourit et regarda son colocataire. « Apparemment, il n'a pas d'autre nom que Xoloti et il est assez possessif envers toi. Tu es son Garçon. Je peux presque entendre le G majuscule quand il parle de toi. Et il n'y nulle part où il préfèrerait être. »

Un autre sifflement venant de la cage fit exploser Harry de rire. Remarquant le regard curieux d'Elias, il expliqua « il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voudrait des pois mangetout plus souvent et qu'il aime bien les nouilles. »

Elias lui sourit, révélant des dents blanches qui contrastaient avec sa peau caramel. « Harry, _amigo_ , je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

* * *

Deux semaines après son premier rendez-vous avec le soigneur Masuto, Harry reçut un message lui apprenant que des spécialistes en magie noire venaient la semaine prochaine sur le campus, le mardi après-midi, afin d'éviter d'empiéter sur ses cours de rattrapage. Mr Talbot et Ms Sadler proposèrent de venir avec lui au rendez-vous, mais il déclina leur offre. Il avait 13 ans après tout !

Le jour du rendez-vous, il était bien trop nerveux pour avaler quoi que ce soit au déjeuner, donc il erra dans le parc en attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à la Clinique. Le soigneur Masuto lui présenta le Chaman Takoda Black Elk, un grand homme bronzé, membre d'une tribu sioux, et Stéphanie Margrave, une fine sorcière aux cheveux bouclés.

Le soigneur l'emmena vers une des salles d'examen tout en expliquant que le Chaman Black Elk et la spécialiste en magie noire Margrave avaient tous les deux eu accès à son dossier médical, mais qu'ils voulaient faire quelques analyses supplémentaires. La magie du Chaman était douce et caressante, elle l'entoura et le réconforta. Les sorts de la spécialiste en magie noire ressemblaient davantage à des pincements et à des chatouillements, mais n'étaient pas désagréables.

Ils lui demandèrent d'avancer sur ses devoirs pendant qu'ils discutaient entre eux des résultats. Une heure plus tard, Harry avait finit sa dissertation de métamorphose quand le soigneur lui demanda de venir dans son bureau. Une fois tout le monde assis, Masuto sourit gentiment à l'adolescent.

« Harry, nous pensons que ta cicatrice n'est pas qu'un simple stigmate de magie noire, mais plutôt une sorte de parasite. » Le dégout se lut sur le visage d'Harry, mais il se retint de parler pour écouter ce que le soigneur avait à lui dire. « Quelque chose aspire ton énergie vitale et ta magie pour alimenter je-ne-sais-quoi. Tu m'as dit que tu avais cette cicatrice depuis que l' _Avada_ _Kedavra_ avait rebondi? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui Monsieur. On m'a dit que le sort avait rebondi en direction de Voldemort et avait détruit son corps, mais pas son esprit. En fait, son esprit a même pris possession du corps d'un de mes professeurs pendant ma première année à Poudlard. »

Les yeux sombres de Black Elk s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de curiosité et il demanda de sa voix grave « est-ce que tu ressentais quelque chose de spécial quand ce professeur était dans les parages? »

« Oui Monsieur. Ma cicatrice me faisait mal. À la fin de l'année, il a essayé de me tuer, mais la protection de ma mère le brûlait quand il me touchait. Le professeur s'est enflammé et l'esprit à disparu. »

« C'est bien ça, dit Ms Margrave calmement. La magie noire que contient la cicatrice a créé un lien entre cet esprit et Harry, et draine Harry pour se maintenir en vie. »

Harry grimaça à nouveau de dégout. « Vous pouvez m'en débarrasser? Ou alors faire en sorte qu'il ne me fasse plus rien? »

Le Chaman Black Elk se frotta pensivement le menton. « Une technique existe au sein de mon peuple… » Il remua la main et une bulle de silence entoura les trois adultes. Harry observait leurs lèvres qui bougeaient, incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il se résolut à attendre qu'ils aient fini leur débat.

Les trois adultes hochèrent gravement la tête et firent disparaître la bulle de silence. « Harry, nous pensons que la solution la moins douloureuse serait de transférer ce parasite vers un autre être vivant qui aurait une intelligence assez développée et contiendrait assez de magie en lui pour supporter ce transfert. Donne-nous quelques jours pour y penser et nous programmerons cela. »

Le lendemain, la spécialiste en magie noire Margrave informa le soigneur Masuto qu'elle avait trouvé un candidat pour le transfert, et les trois adultes se réunirent pour en parler. « Je pense que j'ai déjà évoqué le fait que ma grande tante Sophie vit à Stillwater? Ça a été un plaisir de venir ici, bien sûr pour pouvoir étudier la cicatrice unique en son genre de ce garçon, mais aussi pour avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec ma tante. Elle vit seule, entourée de ses trois fléreurs. Hier soir, je lui expliquais que nous avions besoin de trouver un être vivant pour transférer ce parasite quand son vieux fléreur, Ceres, a sauté sur les genoux de Sophie et s'est mis à lui donner des coups de patte tout en la suppliant du regard. Elle ne cessa pas tant que Sophie ne lui avait pas demandé si elle se portait volontaire. Ceres s'est alors mise à ronronner. Tante Sophie m'a expliqué que Ceres avait vécu bien plus longtemps qu'un fléreur normal, qu'elle souffrait d'arthrite et ne mangeait presque plus. Elle est presque certaine que Ceres a décidé que se porter volontaire pour aider le garçon rendrait sa mort utile. »

« Un fléreur est assez intelligent et magique pour pouvoir accueillir le parasite, dit Black Elk, pensif. C'est un acte d'une grande noblesse. »

Après ses cours particuliers du vendredi après-midi, Harry fut convoqué à la Clinique. Le soigneur Masuto l'amena dans une pièce beaucoup plus grande que la salle d'examen dans laquelle il le recevait d'habitude. Harry s'assit sur le tabouret à roulette et fut surpris de découvrir un vieux fléreur installé sur le lit.

« Je te présente Ceres, dit la spécialiste en magie noire. Elle s'est portée volontaire pour le transfert. »

« Vraiment? », demanda Harry. Ceres se mit à ronronner. « Merci Ceres, dit-il doucement. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. » Le fléreur ronronna de plus belle.

« Harry, il faut que tu boives cette potion de sommeil », lui dit le soigneur Masuto en lui tendant une fiole. Harry la but rapidement, grimaçant à cause du goût du breuvage. Une fois le garçon endormi, le soigneur lui lança un _Stupefix_ pour éviter qu'il ne bouge dans son sommeil.

Une heure après, ils avaient réussi à transférer le parasite d'Harry dans le corps du fléreur, même s'ils avaient eu du mal. La magie noire s'était profondément enracinée dans le psychisme et le coeur magique du garçon.

Harry commençait à sortir du sommeil quand il entendit une voix calme, mais autoritaire. « Harry, réveille toi. Allez Harry. Réveille toi, ouvre les yeux. »

Cela lui demanda un énorme effort, mais il réussit à ouvrir les yeux alors que le soigneur asiatique lui lançait un sort de diagnostique. Le Chaman Black Elk et Ms Margrave se tenaient au pied de son lit. « Ça a marché? », demanda-t-il dans un murmure, paniqué à l'idée que cela n'ait pas fonctionné.

Masuto lui sourit. « Oui Harry, plus de parasite dans ta tête. Comment te sens-tu? »

Harry réfléchit, puis sourit. « Je me sens… plus léger. Comme si un poids avait disparu. » Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans la même pièce que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. « Comment va Ceres? »

Ms Magrave expliqua doucement. « Ceres a accepté le transfert et s'est endormie. Elle est morte paisiblement quelques minutes après. » En voyant le regard horrifié d'Harry, elle précisa « elle était très vieille, Harry. Elle était prête à mourir. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'est portée volontaire. »

« Un acte noble et généreux », confirma le Chaman. Il fixa l'adolescent de ses yeux noirs. « Tu vivras une vie à la hauteur de son sacrifice, n'est-ce pas Harry? »

« Oui Monsieur », répondit Harry, impressionné par la décision du vieux fléreur. « Je vais essayer. »

« Bien, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. »

Harry passa la nuit à la Clinique pour que les trois adultes puissent s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas être victime d'effets secondaires. Ms Sadler vint lui rendre visite et lui promit de dire à Hedwige qu'il allait bien. Après l'avoir quitté, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du soigneur.

« Taguchi, je me demande…, dit-elle à son ami. À ton avis, pourquoi personne n'a cherché à régler ce problème plus tôt? »

Son ami leur servit du thé et en prit une gorgée, pensif. « Si j'ai bien compris, Harry n'avait jamais vu un soigneur avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et à l'école, ils avaient une infirmière, mais pas de véritable soigneur. Peut-être que ses compétences se limitaient aux blessures? Je sais aussi qu'aucune potion nutritive ne lui a été prescrite, bien qu'un sort basique de diagnostique aurait suffit à comprendre qu'il souffrait de malnutrition… » Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête, se demandant comment tout ça avait pu passer inaperçu.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en plein forme et fut autorisé, après un dernier examen du soigneur Masuto, à quitter la Clinique. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait moins de difficulté à se concentrer, que sa mémoire semblait meilleure et qu'il se fatiguait moins rapidement quand il lançait des sorts. Et surtout, sa cicatrice rouge vif s'atténua pour devenir une fine ligne blanche, toujours en forme d'éclair.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore s'apprêtait à commencer la première réunion du personnel avant la rentré et souriait avec bienveillance aux professeurs. Minerva avait été un peu distante depuis son retour, mais il se disait qu'elle était stressée par ses fonctions du directrice adjointe et s'inquiétait pour la nouvelle année à venir. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de parcourir les piles de courriers et de journaux qui recouvraient et envahissaient son bureau. Après avoir laissé les professeurs raconter leurs vacances pendant quelques minutes, il débuta la réunion. Ils évoquèrent l'organisation de l'année, l'emploi du temps des préfets et les achats nécessaires de matériel.

« Je vais avoir besoin de nouveaux chaudrons et de tables renforcées, Albus Entre la tendance de Londubat à faire exploser ses chaudrons et les catastrophes causées par Potter, je suis étonné que ma salle de classe tienne encore debout. »

Minerva sourit au taciturne maître de potions et dit « vous serez ravi d'apprendre que la moitié de vos problèmes s'est envolé, Severus. »

Albus fronça des sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire par là Minerva? »

« Mr Potter ne reviendra pas à Poudlard cette année. Il s'est inscrit dans une nouvelle école. » Elle attendit que les professeurs aient fini de commenter cette nouvelle et ajouta « j'ai laissé sa lettre sur votre bureau, Albus. »

Une heure plus tard, un visiteur étrange se baladait à Privet Drive. Il avait une longue barbe argentée et portait un costume qui était déjà démodé il y a 50 ans. Il frappa au numéro 4 et sourit gentiment à Pétunia Dursely quand elle ouvrit la porte. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle chuchota, furieuse, « il n'est pas là ! Il est parti pour une autre école et ne reviendra pas ! » Elle essaya de fermer la porte, mais ne réussit pas à la pousser.

« Puis-je entrer, Pétunia? », ordonna le vieil homme plus qu'il ne demanda. Quand elle refusa, il ajouta « bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas que vos voisins entendent notre discussion… » Il fut violemment tiré à l'intérieur de la maison et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

« Le garçon est parti ! », répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. Je veux seulement être sûr qu'il est en sécurité. Où est sa nouvelle école? »

« Aucune idée, marmonna-t-elle. Toutes les écoles de monstres se ressemblent j'imagine. Il nous a dit que si sa nouvelle école ne proposait pas de cours d'été, il s'arrangerait pour trouver un logement. »

Le regard bleu habituellement chaleureux du vieil homme devint glacial. « Je vois. Quand est-ce que votre neveu est parti? »

« Je ne sais pas, aboya-t-elle. Le mois dernier je dirais. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions tristes qu'il parte. Nous n'avons jamais voulu de lui, mais on nous a forcé à l'accueillir, à le nourrir, à le vêtir et surtout à subir ses bizarreries. Nous sommes soulagés de ne plus jamais le revoir. »

« Il était votre neveux, le fils de votre soeur. Vous étiez sa seule _famille_. », murmura Dumbledore, choqué par les paroles de Pétunia. Ignorant le venin que continuait de cracher la femme devant lui, il se concentra sur la magie ambiante. Il ferma doucement les yeux quand il réalisa que le sortilège de Protection, qui devait être présent tant qu'Harry considérait cette maison comme la sienne, avait disparu. « Tant pis, Pétunia. Ce qui est fait est fait. », dit-il en coupant courts aux récriminations de la tante de Harry.

De retour à Poudlard, le vieux sorcier s'assit à son bureau et rédigea une lettre à l'intention de Harry Potter. Il lança à sa missive un sort de pistage pour lui permettre de découvrir où était le jeune garçon.

* * *

Harry et Elias s'entendaient bien mieux. L'ancien Gryffondor avait découvert qu'Elias détestait son précédent colocataire qui était, selon lui, un abruti odieux qui travaillait sa musique à n'importe quelle heure, laissait ses vêtements puants trainer partout et cachait des plats sales sous son lit. Un jour, il avait même essayé de lancer un sort à Xoloti. Apparemment, il avait quitté l'école et Elias espérait même qu'il avait été renvoyé.

Harry lui avait expliqué comment sa boîte aux lettres à double sens fonctionnait et son colocataire avait remarqué qu'il recevait énormément de courrier - lettres qui s'avéraient être surtout des demandes venant d'inconnus. Quand le jeune anglais revint dans sa chambre après son cours de potion, Elias lui dit juste « ta boîte n'a pas arrêté de briller de l'après-midi. »

Harry ouvrit la partie réception de sa boîte et fut surpris d'y trouver trois lettres, mais aussi un petit paquet. Un court message était accroché à une des lettre dans lequel Mr Stillwater l'informait qu'il avait annulé un sort de pistage sur cette missive. Il lui apprenait aussi que pour cinq galions de plus par an, il pourrait supprimer les portoloins présents dans les courriers. En arrachant la note de Mr Stillman, Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir le sceau de Pouldard sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit en se demandant si la lettre venait du professeur McGonagall ou du professeur Dumbledore.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai été surpris et déçu d'apprendre que tu quittais Poudlard sans en avoir parlé avec moi ou avec ta directrice de Maison avant. Tes amis et les Weasley sont très inquiets et tu leur manques. Le pauvre Olivier Dubois doit être bouleversé d'avoir perdu son attrapeur vedette._

 _Je suis certain que quelles que soient les raisons qui t'ont poussé à prendre une décision si extrême, nous pouvons régler le problème. S'il te plait, dis-nous où tu es pour que nous puissions en discuter. Tu dois bien te douter que puisque l'esprit de Voldemort est toujours vivant, nous devons nous assurer que tu es en sécurité._

 _Sincères salutations,_

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard,_

 _Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin première classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry se plissèrent en lisant la lettre du directeur et ses mains se serrèrent, froissant le parchemin. Il était déçu? Est-ce que cette lettre était censée pousser Harry à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne, la queue entre les jambes? Et pensait-il que Harry était stupide au point de se faire avoir par ses commentaires manipulateurs à propos du Quidditch?

« Ah oui, professeur, vous êtes sûr que le problème peut être réglé… Comme si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons de partir et que c'était juste un caprice de sale gosse. » Il grogna et attrapa une feuille et un stylo, prenant soin de prendre aussi son dictionnaire pour choisir les bons mots.

 _Directeur Albus Dumbledore,_

 _École de sorcellerie de Poudlard,_

 _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Ma décision est irrévocable. Avec l'accord de ma tutrice légale, je me suis inscrit dans un nouvelle école et ma famille était ravie de ne plus avoir à me voir._

 _Peut-être que cela vous est sorti de l'esprit, mais j'ai survécu à cinq tentatives de meurtre ces deux dernières années. Je ne m'inquiète pas seulement pour ma sécurité, mais aussi à cause de l'incapacité de Poudlard à garder ses élèves sains et saufs, sans oublier votre intérêt malsain pour ma personne._

 _Il y a dix ans, vous m'avez laissé sur le paillasson de ma famille tout de suite après la mort de mes parents. Pendant les dix années suivantes, on ne m'a rien dit sur le monde de la magie et j'ai appris que c'est vous qui en avait décidé ainsi. Et bien que j'apprécie votre volonté de ne pas me submerger par des lettres d'inconnus, vous auriez du annuler le repousse-courrier, ou au moins m'informer de son existence, une fois que j'ai rejoint le monde de la sorcellerie._

 _Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, ça a été pour découvrir que vous aviez engagé un professeur possédé. Quand j'ai du le tuer, je n'ai eu le droit à aucun soutien psychologique et je suis juste retourné dans la famille abusive à laquelle vous m'aviez confié il y a dix ans._

 _Au cours de ma deuxième année, aucun professeur n'a remarqué qu'une élève était possédée et seule une étudiante de 12 ans a été capable de découvrir qu'un basilic se baladait dans l'établissement. Même après que Colin Creevey ait été pétrifié, vous n'avez pas fermé l'école, mettant en danger tous les élèves. J'ai du affronté un basilic et le fantôme de Jedusor, et j'ai, encore une fois, failli mourir. Et là non plus je n'ai pas reçu de soutien psychologique et je suis juste retourné dans ma famille abusive une nouvelle fois._

 _J'ai passé l'été à me renseigner sur d'autres établissements et j'ai découvert que j'avais bien plus d'options envisageables que ce que j'imaginais. Je suis très heureux dans ma nouvelle école. À ma grande surpris, aucun professeur ne m'insulte ou ne me ridiculise. Ils ne me portent pas non plus aux nues parce que je suis « le Garçon qui a survécu ». Aucun d'entre eux n'a lancé de sort de pistage sur mon courrier ou sur moi. Je suis juste Harry, le nouvel élève._

 _J'ai écris à mes amis pour les informer de ma décision et ils ne sont pas aussi inquiets que vous le sous-entendez. Heureusement, mes vrais amis sont plus préoccupés par ma sécurité que par le Quidditch._

 _Je vous le répète, ma décision est irrévocable._

 _Salutations distinguées,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Une fois la lettre rédigée, il la dupliqua pour son ancienne directrice de Maison. Il se sentait soulagé. Il espérait que le vieil homme comprendrait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il ne servait à rien de le chercher.

Satisfait, il ouvrit la lettre de Ron.

 _Harry,_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois juste parti sans rien dire ! Je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami. Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille? J'imagine que tu as décidé que notre amitié n'était pas si importante?_

 _Je transmettrai à mes frères tes remerciements. Tu devrais écrire à ma mère ou elle va mourir d'inquiétude._

 _J'imagine que je dois te souhaiter bonne chance._

 _Ron_

Harry soupira en lisant la lettre de son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu être soutenu, et à la place il était juste rejeté. Il écrirait à Mrs Weasley, elle avait était très gentille avec lui, l'avait laissé rester chez eux l'été dernier et lui avait tricoté deux pulls.

Il rédigea une courte missive à l'intention de Mrs Weasley, lui expliquant les raisons de son départ. Il faillit évoquer le fait qu'il avait trouvé une école proposant des cours d'été, mais décida de ne pas l'en informer, au cas où quelqu'un cherche à savoir où il était. Il la remercia pour ses cadeaux de Noël et pour l'avoir accueilli au Terrier.

Enfin, il ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione en espérant qu'elle serait plus compréhensive que Ron.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai été très étonnée par ta lettre et ta décision de quitter Poudlard sans en parler à personne, même si je suis fière que tu aies fait une liste pour peser le pour et le contre. À la base, je voulais essayer de te convaincre de revenir, mais j'ai pensé à ce que tu avais dit à propos des cinq tentatives de meurtre et j'ai réalisé qu'à ta place, je n'aurai pas voulu revenir à Poudlard non plus. Cependant, je reste persuadée que le professeur Dumbledore a tes meilleurs intérêts à coeur. Lui as-tu parlé de ta décision? Après tout, il est un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps._

 _Comment est ta nouvelle école? Comment l'as-tu trouvée? À combien s'élèvent les frais de scolarité? Quels cours ont-ils que Poudlard n'a pas? Tu as passé un entretien? Poudlard a du envoyé ton dossier? Ou tu as juste passé des examens d'entrée?_

 _J'attends avec impatience des détails sur tes cours, tes professeurs et tes camarades de classe. Tu peux trouver ci-joint ton cadeau d'anniversaire : un agenda pour organiser tes devoirs ! J'en ai acheté un à Ron aussi, et un pour moi. Je voulais que nous coordonnions nos devoirs, mais bon, tu pourras toujours l'utiliser dans ta nouvelle école. Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Hermione_

Harry sourit. Bien sûr, Dumbledore ne s'était pas mêlé de sa vie à elle, donc elle ne pourrait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé avec lui, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, avant de prendre sa décision. Mais elle le soutenait. Il ricana en parcourant toutes les questions que lui posait son amie. Il ne serait pas surpris qu'elle ait commencé à faire des recherches sur d'autres écoles pour s'assurer qu'elle recevait la meilleure éducation possible. Son cadeau ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il se promit d'essayer de l'utiliser.

Il sortit les notes qu'il avait prises quand il se renseignait sur les autres écoles et commença à répondre à Hermione en lui donnant des précisions sur toutes les alternatives à Poudlard qui existaient. Il savait qu'elle serait intéressée par les écoles qui avait des cours magiques et moldus et il souligna le fait que certains établissements aidaient leurs étudiants à trouver un métier dans les deux mondes, y compris celui non-magique.

Il mâchouilla son stylo en réfléchissant, puis ajouta

 _S'il te plait, ne le dis à personne Hermione, mais dans ma première lettre je vous ai dit que j'avais découvert qu'il se passait des choses bizarres dans ma vie, encore plus bizarres que les évènements que je connaissais déjà. Et bien, j'ai découvert que c'est le directeur qui m'a abandonné chez les Dursley. Il a aussi ordonné à une cracmol qui me gardait de temps en temps de ne rien me dire à propos d'une monde magique. En plus, il m'a lancé un repousse-courrier qui m'empêchait de recevoir les lettres qui ne venaient pas du Ministère, de Poudlard ou de mes amis. C'est pour ça que je ne savais même pas que j'étais célèbre parmi les sorciers. Et pire encore, il m'avait soumis à deux sorts de pistage sans que je le sache._

 _Je te dirai dans une ou deux semaines comment sont mes cours. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à rattraper mon retard pour être prêt pour la rentrée. Je me débrouille bien en pratique, mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire en théorie._

Il savait qu'elle allait rire en lisant ça. Elle lui disait toujours que la théorie était primordiale, qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit les mouvements de baguette, la prononciation des formules ou les raisons pour lesquelles ils étudiaient tout ça.

 _Je dois dire que mon nouveau professeur de potions est génial. J'ai plus appris dans cette matière en quelques semaines qu'en deux ans avec Rogue. Il m'apprend le rôle de chaque ingrédient, les conséquences de la chaleur, de la façon de mélanger et les réactions entre chaque ingrédients. Je commence vraiment à aimer les potions. T'arrives à y croire?_

 _Je t'écris bientôt._

 _Harry_

Il plaça les quatre lettre dans la partie envoi de sa boîte et les regarda disparaître.

« On va manger Harry?, demanda Elias une fois son courrier envoyé. Je meurs de faim ! »

« Oui, dans une minute. » Il répondit rapidement à Mr Stillwater à propos des portoloins et rejoignit Elias. « J'espère qu'il y aura de la pizza. »

Elias se moqua de Harry et de son obsession des pizzas et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

* * *

 **Notes de traduction**

*D'après Wikipedia, le bluegrass est un style musical d'origine américaine qui se rapproche de la country.

Pfiou, ce chapitre était long et la partie décrivant les cours de rattrapage était technique (surtout la botanique, je ne suis pas une scientifique donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous vous y connaissez et que des trucs paraissent incohérents), j'ai eu du mal !

 **Attention, monologue d'analyse en vue (sur des petits détails de rien du tout en plus)**

Oui, j'avais moi aussi envie de donner mon avis sur quelques aspects de la fic de Fireheart (et c'est plus facile de l'exprimer en français donc je vous en parle à vous, et comme je n'allais pas me laisser une review à moi-même et ben voilà ça se retrouve ici). Dites-moi si je vous embête aha mais au pire vous pouvez toujours ne pas lire mes monologues inutiles, je ne vous en voudrais pas ;)

Vous avez bien compris que les États-Unis ont l'air plus avancés dans les technologies moldues que la Grande-Bretagne : on avait déjà vu qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de faire fonctionner les ordinateurs sur le campus, ils se sont aussi mis à utiliser des cartes de crédit. Je me demande si les communautés sorcières sont très protectionnistes (et donc les progrès techniques ne passent pas les frontières (comme le nuage de Tchernobyl aha), ce qui, concernant les cartes bleues, semble peu probable puisqu'il s'agit là de Gringotts, qui a des filiales dans le monde entier et semble assez indépendante des ministères/gouvernements sorciers) ou si c'est simplement que les sorciers américains sont moins traditionnels et plus ouverts aux moldus et à leurs technologies que les Anglais et qu'ils se sont donc davantage intéressés à leur fonctionnement ! Comme ils s'habillent souvent de façon moldue (oups on dit non-magique ici !), qu'ils proposent des cours moldus et qu'ils utilisent même des stylos et des cahiers, personnellement je penche évidement pour la 2e solution, mais s'ils ont carrément déjà adapté les appareils technologiques/électroniques à leur monde, les Anglais semblent vraiment à la bourre là ! Après, la Grande-Bretagne a une histoire beaucoup plus ancienne que les USA (en tout cas chez les moldus et ça semble être le cas chez les sorciers aussi vu la date à laquelle l'Académie a été fondée), donc davantage de traditions, ceci explique cela.

Je m'emballe, je m'emballe (surtout que ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant de la fic), mais c'est un truc qui m'a toujours fascinée dans Harry Potter cet écart entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier (s'éclairer à la bougie, écrire à la plume sur du parchemin, se chauffer au feu de cheminée (alors qu'ils ont des tuyauteries (cf le tome 2) et de l'eau chaude dans les salles de bain (enfin j'imagine qu'ils ne se lavent pas à l'eau froide) donc un radiateur ça devrait pas être compliqué)… Et pourquoi pas puiser l'eau dans un puits pendant qu'on y est?). Je sais bien que cela permet de rendre l'histoire intemporelle, sinon dans quelques décennies tout paraitrait ridicule et dépassé, et que c'est aussi lié au moment où les sorciers ont dû commencer à se cacher des moldus, mais ça me perturbe quand même.

Autre chose : je n'aime vraiment pas les Dursley et je n'essaye pas de leur trouver une excuse MAIS il faut avouer qu'on ne leur a pas laissé le choix et ça me fait plaisir que Petunia dise clairement à Dumbledore qu'on les a forcés. Enfin, je ne sais pas, ouvrir la porte et découvrir un bébé et une lettre sur son paillasson, ça fait un choc. Surtout que c'est sans doute par cette lettre que Petunia a appris la mort de sa soeur (même si elles ne s'entendaient pas, elle reste sa soeur quoi). Après, ça ne justifie pas la façon dont ils ont traité Harry, mais effectivement on ne leur a pas demandé leur avis et accueillir un enfant chez soi, d'autant plus un futur petit sorcier, ce n'est pas anodin, même si c'est pour lui offrir une protection par le sang et tout et tout.

Enfin, à cause des films j'ai toujours visualisé la cicatrice de Harry comme une fine ligne blanche, mais je dois admettre que quand j'ai lu les premiers tomes (avant la sortie des films), je l'imaginais beaucoup plus voyante et rouge (comme si elle n'avait en fait jamais vraiment cicatrisé), donc je trouve logique le fait qu'en « soignant » Harry, la cicatrice devienne plus discrète.

Bien sûr, j'aurai plein d'autres trucs à commenter sur ce chapitre (comme sur tous les chapitres), mais je vais me retenir, sinon les notes de traduction vont commencer à être plus longues que le texte en lui-même !

Sur ces réflexions d'une importance absolument capitale, voire même vitale, je vous dis **encore merci** pour votre lecture (surtout si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici et que vous avez subi mon monologue) et à bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapitre 6

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai de publication ! J'ai trouvé un travail (mon premier job ! Ça y est, j'entre dans la vie adulte…) qui me prend énormément de temps et lors de mes rares moments de liberté je privilégie ma famille et mes amis et n'ai donc pas énormément de temps à consacrer à la traduction.

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, je vous réponds dès que j'ai un peu de temps.

Rappel : Les personnages de Poudlard et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à **Fireheart** , je n'ai donc aucun mérite et ne suis que la traductrice ! Vous pouvez trouver sa fic (en anglais) dans mes favoris. Et si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter **Fireheart** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Je t'écris bientôt**

Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs et fut soulagé en voyant que la plupart des enseignants était déjà là, attendant le début de la réunion. Après la lettre de Harry, qu'il avait aussi envoyée à Minerva, Dumbledore avait fait tout son possible pour éviter sa directrice adjointe. Certain qu'elle ne lui ferait pas une scène en présence des autres professeurs, il se sentait en sécurité pour les quelques heures à venir.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Une Minerva McGonagall furieuse entra dans la pièce et se mit à crier. Sous le coup de la colère son accent écossais refaisait surface. « Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre garçon? » Les autres membres du personnel attrapèrent leur tasse de thé et s'éloignèrent de la table, ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la directrice adjointe folle de rage.

Alors que l'Écossaise se rapprochait de lui et jetait une lettre sur la table, Albus se composa un visage de grand-père bienveillant et déploya son aura. « Minerva », dit-il doucement.

« N'essayez même pas de me faire ce coup là, Albus ! » cracha-t-elle au vieux sorcier, insensible à son aura. À quelques mètres de là, Severus Rogue lâcha un petit sourire narquois en voyant la vieille chatte tigrée s'énerver contre le directeur. « Cinq tentatives de meurtre en deux ans ! Un repousse-courrier illégal lancé sur le garçon ! L'idée de l'envoyer chez un psychomage après tout ce qu'il a vécu vous a-t-elle ne serait-ce que traversée l'esprit? Bien sûr que non ! Vous avez continué à l'envoyer chez une famille abusive ! »

Les autres membres du corps enseignant, choqués, observaient leur collègue déchaînée. Un de leurs élèves vivait au sein d'une famille abusive? Comment ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué? Des tentatives de meurtre? C'était inconcevable !

Albus jura tout bas alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Cette réunion s'annonçait très, _très_ longue.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se glissa dans un compartiment et s'autorisa un petit sourire en s'asseyant en face de Drago Malefoy qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Comme il ne lui demanda pas la raison de sa joie apparente, elle se vexa, croisa les bras et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre.

Blaise Zabini roula des yeux et se tourna vers la blonde. « Tu as ta tête de commère, Pansy. Tu nous racontes? »

Elle tourna la tête vers ses camarades, commença a ouvrir la bouche, puis remarqua le sourire satisfait de Drago Malefoy. Elle sourit gentiment à Blaise et minauda « le savoir c'est le pouvoir, Blaise. Pourquoi devrais-je partager mon savoir si je n'y gagne rien? »

Mentalement, il dressa une liste de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir en échange de l'information. Il pensa d'abord à lui proposer de copier sur lui pour ses devoirs, puis à l'aider pour une quelconque revanche, mais se décida pour la solution de facilité. « Ma chère Pansy, est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'ai ramené des _cioccolato coperto fragile_ d'Italie? » Il lui sourit en voyant ses yeux pétiller « Je sais à quel point tu les aimes. » Ils avaient tous les deux conscience qu'ils avaient trouvé une monnaie d'échange, il suffisait maintenant de se mettre d'accord sur les quantités.

« Et bien, peut-être que pour une demie douzaine de chocolats, j'envisagerai de vous faire part de ce que j'ai appris. »

« Ils sont plus grands que la moyenne. Trois? »

Pansy accepta le marché. « Harry Potter n'est pas dans le train et il ne sera pas à Poudlard cette année. »

Drago oublia les bonnes manières et se pencha vers elle. « Quoi !? »

Un sourire triomphant éclaira le visage de la Serpentard. « La mini-Weasley racontait ça à sa copine cinglée de Serdaigle. Selon elle, il s'est inscrit dans une autre école pendant l'été. Il n'a prévenu personne. La famille de la rouquine n'était même pas au courant et l'a appris quand il a écrit à Weasmoche et à la Sang-de-bourbe. »

Blaise attrapa son sac, en sortit une boite de chocolats et la lui tendit tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Drago.

Le blond s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette et ferma les yeux. « Et bien, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, le Balafré? » Son père serait très intéressé par cette nouvelle. Il était furieux contre le Gryffondor depuis que celui-ci l'avait piégé pour le pousser à libérer son elfe. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous la protection de Dumbledore, peut-être que son père pourrait se venger.

Une cohue d'élèves se massaient dans le hall, mais il fut aisé de repérer les têtes rousses dans la foule. Malefoy se glissa facilement jusqu'à eux, notamment grâce aux deux costauds qui l'entouraient et dégageaient le passage.

Crabbe tapa violemment sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui se tourna avec un regard mauvais en entendant Malefoy parler de sa voix la plus condescendante. « Fais attention Weasmoche, l'enfant prodige n'est plus là pour te protéger cette année. Il s'est enfui en pleurnichant parce qu'il était terrifié, n'est-ce pas? Il a enfin montré ses vraies couleurs. »

Le poing de Ronald Weasley se serra et ses joues rougirent alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux au Serpentard. Il bredouilla de colère, incapable d'exprimer des propos cohérents, ce qui fit sourire Malefoy d'un air méprisant.

Une voix rêveuse s'éleva à la gauche de Malefoy. « Qui est le plus stupide? Celui qui prend l'initiative de partir pour préserver et renforcer son pouvoir ou celui qui revient dans un lieu où sa sécurité et son pouvoir sont en danger? » Malefoy se tourna vers Luna Lovegood qui souriait d'un air absent. Elle l'avait laissé sans voix et il continua son chemin pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Potter n'était pas capable de préméditer un plan si élaboré, si?

Ce soir là, la chouette de Malefoy ne fut pas la seule à s'envoler pour annoncer la nouvelle. Harry James Potter, le Garçon qui avait survécu, ne serait pas à Poudlard pour sa troisième année.

* * *

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre de Molly Weasley. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle le sermonnait pour avoir pris une telle décision sans demander son avis à un adulte (sous-entendu, un adulte qu'elle approuvait), mais le remerciait de s'inquiéter pour Ginny. Dans la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Mrs Weasley, il lui conseillait de proposer à sa cadette un suivi psychologique après les événements traumatisants qu'elle avait endurés l'année passée. La mère de famille lui précisait qu'il était toujours le bienvenu au Terrier et l'invitait à venir pour les vacances et pendant l'été.

Cette lettre lui avait fait chaud au coeur. Il la reposa et attrapa la suivante. Le sceau lui était inconnu, mais puisqu'elle avait passé les différents tests de Mr Stillman, cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour le manuel de potions pour débutant que tu m'as envoyé ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il contient plein de choses que Rogue ne nous a jamais expliquées. Ça parait tellement évident maintenant ! Peut-être que cette année, je ne ferai pas exploser mon chaudron. On peut toujours rêver, hein?_

 _J'étais désolé d'apprendre que tu as décidé de partir pour une nouvelle école, mais je te comprends tout à fait. Je pense que si j'avais pu, j'aurai aussi demandé à ma grand-mère d'être transféré. Mais Poudlard est l'école traditionnelle des Londubat, donc je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, de toute façon, elle veut que je suive les pas de mon père. Je suis coincé ici._

 _Si tu as le temps, je serai content que tu me racontes tes cours et que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles de temps à autres. Cela ne te dérange pas si je t'écris?_

 _Salutations,_

 _Neville Londubat._

Harry ricana en s'imaginant la tête incrédule que ferait Rogue si les chaudrons de Neville n'explosaient plus. Il relut la lettre et réfléchit au dernier paragraphe. Le pauvre Neville était habitué à ce que son avis ne soit pas vraiment pris en compte. Et il n'avait pas du être très sympathique avec lui si son ancien colocataire pensait qu'Harry ne voulait pas de ses nouvelles. Il se promit d'écrire à Neville au moins une fois par mois.

Son regard pensif devint noir en reconnaissant le sceau de Poudlard et l'écriture du Directeur sur la lettre suivante. Il grogna et la mit de côté. Mais sa mauvaise humeur n'allait pas résister très longtemps, puisque la dernière lettre venait d'Hermione.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Tes cours de soutien ont l'air passionnants ! Tu as tellement appris en si peu de temps. Je t'envie d'avoir pu avoir des cours particuliers avec tes nouveaux professeurs. Et je te félicite d'avoir réussi à rattraper ton retard à temps pour la rentrée. Tes cours commencent une semaine avant les nôtres, veinard !_

 _Je suis ravie que tu découvres l'arithmancie, même si je suis surprise qu'ils commencent cette matière dès la première année. Je vais débuter moi aussi ces cours cette année et j'adorerai pouvoir comparer les méthodes d'enseignement des deux écoles._

 _Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de partager ta chambre avec juste une personne? Ça doit être bien plus calme que les dortoirs de Poudlard. Il y a des jours où ça ne me dérangerait pas de ne plus avoir à attendre les jacassements de Lavande et Parvati. Elias a l'ait très gentil et son lézard à moitié iguane très marrant. J'ai été désolée d'apprendre qu'il est grimpé sur ton balai et l'a brûlé ! Il vole toujours?_

 _Hier, nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures et il y avait plein d'aurors dans la rue. Apparement, un assassin s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers dont personne ne s'est jamais échappé. On ne sait pas comment il a réussi cet exploit. Mr et Mrs Weasley refusent d'en parler et ne veulent pas qu'on lise la Gazette, mais ils chuchotent souvent entre eux._

 _Je suis désolée que Ron soit toujours énervé que tu ne nous aies pas prévenus pour ton départ, mais il s'y fera. Les jumeaux pensent que tu fais juste une blague à toute l'école et te félicitent._

 _Demain c'est la rentrée, donc je t'écris dès que je suis à nouveau bien installée à Poudlard._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Hermione._

Harry sourit. Hermione était bien la seule personne au monde qui pouvait être jalouse qu'il ait passé cinq semaines à suivre des cours de rattrapage et que sa rentrée soit une semaine avant la sienne. Il était déçu d'apprendre que Ron lui en voulait encore, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris de sa réaction vu comment il s'était comporté quand il avait appris qu'Harry était fourchelang l'année dernière. Et bien sûr, les jumeaux prenaient tout pour une gigantesque farce.

Il envisagea de ne pas ouvrir la lettre de Dumbledore, mais il se raisonna. Il devait être plus mature.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé d'apprendre que tu penses que Poudlard n'est pas un endroit sûr pour toi. Je t'assure que les professeurs et moi prenons très a coeur le bien-être de tous les élèves. Je dois avouer que je me sens coupable de n'avoir pas pensé à te proposer un soutien psychologique. La psychomagie est encore une profession peu répandue, mais tu as raison, j'aurai du t'en parler. Le professeur McGonnagall est d'accord avec toi._

 _En ce qui concerne le repousse-courrier, je l'ai lancé tout de suite après la mort de tes parents pour ne pas que les Mangemorts puissent terminer ce que Voldermort avait commencé. Au fil du temps, j'ai tout simplement oublié ce sort. Tu penses bien que si je m'en étais souvenu, je l'aurai annulé dès ton arrivée à Poudlard. De même, les sorts de pistage n'étaient là que pour assurer ta sécurité au cas où tu sois enlevé ou blessé. J'ai fait tout cela parce que je voulais te protéger._

 _La rentrée est dans quelques jours. Nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui, j'en suis sûr, t'aurai plu. Le professeur Remus Lupin était ami avec ton père et il aurait pu te raconter énormément d'anecdotes qui t'auraient intéressées._

 _Même si tu parais sûr de ta décision, sache que tu auras toujours ta place à Poudlard et que tu es le bienvenu quand tu le souhaites. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir échanger avec ton nouveau directeur à propos de ta sécurité._

 _Sincères salutations,_

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard,_

 _Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin première classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Le vieil homme était désolé qu'Harry ne se sente pas en sécurité à Poudlard, mais sous-entendait que l'école n'était pas dangereuse, malgré tout ce qu'il s'y était passé ! Il n'avait même pas reconnu qu'Harry avait failli être tué cinq fois. Au moins, il admettait qu'il aurait du lui proposer un soutien psychologique. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs relut les commentaires à propos du professeur Lupin. Il devait avouer qu'il avait très envie de lui écrire et de lui demander comment était son père. Il ignora totalement la requête de Dumbledore qui voulait parler à la principale Graham. Il n'allait pas donner un seul indice au vieil homme sur sa localisation.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps. Elle s'arrêta devant Ron et Hermione et leur dit d'un air désapprobateur « le Directeur aimerait vous voir. Le mot de passe est baguette à la réglisse. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter « vous n'êtes pas _obligés_ de répondre à ses questions si cela ne concerne pas votre scolarité. » Après cette précision sibylline, elle se retourna et continua la distribution des emplois du temps.

Ron regarda leur directrice de Maison, troublé. « C'était quoi ça? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête. « Aucune idée, mais le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus à la table des professeurs, donc on devrait y aller maintenant. » Elle avait la même tête que quand elle essayait de résoudre une énigme. Ron garda le silence pendant tout le chemin pour la laisser réfléchir en paix.

« Entrez, entrez », dit joyeusement le vieux sorcier alors qu'ils allaient frapper à la porte. Ron ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur. « Asseyez-vous. Je ne vous retiendrai que quelques minutes. », dit Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse.

Les deux adolescent s'assirent et le regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Nous n'avons rien fait, Professeur », dit Ron avec hésitation.

« Rien à ma connaissance en effet, répondit le vieil homme en souriant. Vous êtes inquiets? »

Le rouquin secoua la tête. « Non Monsieur, on vient tout juste d'arriver ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas, tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous vous en sortez en l'absence du jeune Mr Potter. Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour lui. »

Ron eut un regard mauvais à l'évocation de son ancien meilleur ami et il dit d'une voix acerbe « nous n'avons pas trop pensé à lui. Il est juste parti. Ce n'est pas comme si nous comptions beaucoup pour lui. »

Hermione fronça immédiatement les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas juste Ron ! Toi non plus tu ne nous as pas dit que tu partais en Egypte, tu nous as juste mis devant le fait accompli* »

« Quoi? _Fait_ quoi? »

« _Fait accompli,_ quelque chose de déjà fait. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être énervé parce qu'il ne t'a pas prévenu alors que toi non plus tu ne nous as rien dit. »

Albus interrompit la dispute en prenant sa voix de grand père bienveillant. « Toutes les amitiés ont des hauts et des bas. Comment s'adapte Mr Potter dans sa nouvelle école? »

Hermione sourit au Directeur. « Très bien, Monsieur. Sa rentrée était la semaine dernière. Il a passé cinq semaines à suivre des cours de rattrapage, surtout en potions, en histoire et en botanique. Il a dit que c'était fatiguant, mais très gratifiant. »

« Il se débrouille en potions? Je sais qu'il avait du mal dans cette matière. » Il ignora Ron qui marmonnait « tout le monde a du mal dans cette matière, à part les serpents. »

Hermione était ravie de montrer tout ce qu'Harry avait apprit. Peut-être que cela pousserait le Directeur à demander à Rogue d'améliorer ses cours et d'être plus pédagogue. « Harry a acheté leurs livres de première et de deuxième année et était fasciné par toutes les informations qu'ils contenaient sur les ingrédients, leurs réactions, comment la façon dont on mélangeait une potion la modifiait, les différences que causait la température du feu et plein d'autres choses encore. Cette année, il attend avec impatience les cours de potions. »

Après quelques autres questions, le Directeur les remercia et les envoya en classe avec un mot d'excuse pour leur retard. Une fois les adolescents sortis, il prit quelques notes. Il n'aimait pas utiliser la légilimancie sur des enfants, mais parfois la fin justifiait les moyens. Aucun des deux ne connaissait le nom de l'école, mais Miss Granger avait réduit la liste aux écoles proposant des cours sorciers et moldus ainsi que des cours d'été. En sachant cela, il devrait pouvoir trouver où se cachait le garçon.

* * *

Ms Sadler quitta le bureau de la principale Graham, plongée dans ses pensées. La principale avait eu une discussion intéressante avec les avocats de l'école à propos du jeune Harry Potter Ces avocats suggéraient que le garçon ait ses propres conseillers légaux pour veiller à ses intérêts, en particulier en ce qui concernait sa garde puisque ses tuteurs avaient signé un formulaire autorisant son changement de tutelle. De retour dans son bureau, elle rédigea un court message à l'intention d'Harry pour le prier de venir la voir avant le dîner et demanda à un elfe de livrer sa missive.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de l'hésitation avec laquelle Harry frappa à la porte de son bureau. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs la regardait, anxieux. « Entre Harry. Assieds-toi. » Elle lança un sort de silence pour pouvoir laisser la porte ouverte toute en s'assurant que leur discussion resterait confidentielle.

« Oui Madame, dit doucement le jeune adolescent. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Ms Sadler? », demanda-t-il, incertain.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et secoua la tête. « Pas du tout Harry. Je veux juste te parler en privé de quelque chose qui pourrait être dans ton intérêt. »

Harry se détendit, soulagé de savoir qu'aucun de ses professeurs ne s'était pas plaint de lui dès la première semaine officielle de cours.

« Harry, quand tu as postulé ici, tes tuteurs ont donné leur approbation pour ton inscription à l'Académie Sainte Croix pour toute l'année, y compris pendant les vacances d'été. » Elle s'arrêta alors qu'il acquiesçait et continua prudemment. « Je crois aussi savoir que tu as dit à Mr Talbot qu'ils étaient prêts à renoncer à ta garde. »

Harry ne savait pas où cette conversation allait les mener, mais il répondit rapidement « oui Madame. Ils ont signé le formulaire à l'avance, au cas où je trouve quelqu'un à qui j'aimerai demander ça. »

Chrisitina Sadler choisit consciencieusement ses mots. « Les lois américaines sont sans doute différentes des lois anglaises. Ici, aux États-Unis, nous demandons en général à des avocats d'examiner notre dossier pour qu'ils protègent nos droits et nos intérêts. » Son regard croisa celui du garçon et elle attendit sa réponse.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer poliment, puis s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Est-ce qu'elle lui conseillait de trouver un avocat? Est-ce que Dumbledore avait tenté quelque chose pour le forcer à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne? Elle n'avait parlé de rien d'autre que de sa garde. Il demanda alors, « et comment un adolescent peut trouver un avocat, Ms Sadler? »

« L'annuaire est rempli de publicités pour des cabinets légaux. Je veux juste que tu y penses, Harry. Cela ne fait pas de mal de se préparer à tout. » Elle attendit que le garçon hoche prudemment la tête pour sourire à nouveau et annuler le sort de silence. « Tu dois avoir faim. Allons manger. »

Après dîner et avant de commencer sa séance de travail avec ses camarades de classe, Harry s'installa dans la salle commune et y trouva un bottin. Il commença à le feuilleter et tomba sur les publicités des cabinets de droit. Il fut interrompu par Elias, qui lui demandait, amusé, « tu traînes quelqu'un en justice, Harry? »

Harry grimaça un sourire à son colocataire et siffla un bonjour à Xoloti qui se tenait sur l'épaule d'Elias. Le lézard se joignait souvent à eux quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs et Harry traduisait ses commentaires hautains, au grand amusement de ses camarades.

« Je me demandais juste si je devais trouver un avocat pour veiller à mes intérêts, expliqua-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. »

Rich Lovell acquiesça. « Puisque tu es connu pour être la seule personne à avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort, cela paraît raisonnable. » Remarquant la surprise d'Harry, le garçon admit « il y a quelques livres d'histoire qui parlent de toi, même ici. »

Elias ouvrit son livre de métamorphose et son cahier en disant « mon cousin Miguel et sa femme sont tous les deux avocats. Il travaille en droit des contrats, mais elle elle est en droit de la famille. Je peux leur écrire si tu veux. Si aucun d'entre eux ne peut t'aider, peut-être qu'ils peuvent te recommander quelqu'un. »

Harry sourit au garçon, reconnaissant. « C'est vrai? Tu pourrais faire ça? Il y a tellement de noms et de cabinets là dedans que je ne sais pas où donner de la tête. »

Trois jours plus tard, Harry reçut une lettre d'Anarosa Diaz. Elle lui proposait de se rencontrer, gratuitement, pour voir s'ils pourraient travailler ensemble. S'il était d'accord, elle serait à St Paul le week-end prochain et pouvait passer à l'Académie le samedi matin. Elias lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre puisqu'il n'aurait pas à payer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry rencontra donc Mrs Anarosa Diaz. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et était arrivée vêtue d'un tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et mettaient en valeur ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux marrons foncés. Avec la permission de Ms Sadler, ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de la surveillante et Mrs Diaz jeta plusieurs sorts pour s'assurer que leur conversation resterait privée.

Satisfaite, elle lui sourit. « Mr Potter, expliquez-moi quel type de représentation légale vous cherchez », dit-elle en sortant un dossier et un bloc-note.

« Oui Madame, merci d'être venue. Je cherche juste quelqu'un qui s'assurera que je suis en sécurité. Chez moi, je suis considéré comme une célébrité à cause de ça. » Il s'arrêta pour soulever sa frange et montrer sa cicatrice. « J'ai découvert que mon ancien Directeur se mêlait bien trop de ma vie, avant même que je sois un élève de Poudlard. Il m'avais soumis à un repousse-courrier et à plusieurs sortilèges de pistage. Et à Poudlard… »

Il arrêta de parler quand Mrs Diaz leva la main gauche, sa main droite étant occupée à écrire. « Pourriez-vous revenir en arrière s'il vous plait, Mr Potter. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur votre cicatrice. »

Harry hocha la tête et recommença son récit. « Mes parents ont été tués en 1981, le soir d'Halloween, par un mage noir appelé Voldemort. Il a en quelque sorte été tué lui aussi et j'ai survécu à l'attaque, ce qui a poussé tout le monde à penser que j'étais un Survivant. Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose que mes parents ont fait qui m'a permis de rester en vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Voldemort est devenu un esprit et j'ai été envoyé chez la soeur de ma mère. »

« Par qui? », demanda Mrs Diaz.

« Et bien, j'ai appris seulement cette année que c'est le Directeur de mon ancienne école, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, qui m'y a envoyé. Il m'a laissé sur le palier de la porte sans même parler à ma tante. Et ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Ils me voyaient comme un fardeau et comme un monstre.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et demanda « ils ont dit ça, Mr Potter? »

« Oui Madame, presque tous les jours. En fait, je n'ai réalisé que je m'appelais Harry que quand je suis arrivé à l'école primaire. Ils m'appelaient toujours 'gamin'. » Il regarda le stylo de l'avocate survoler la feuille devant elle et attendit qu'elle acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais en sorcier, je savais seulement que je faisais des choses 'bizarres' qui énervaient ma famille. Ma tante et mon oncle m'avaient raconté que mes parents, étaient des ivrognes et s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture. Ils ont essayé de m'empêcher de lire ma lettre de Poudlard, mais j'en ai reçues des centaines, peu importe l'endroit où on se trouvait. Et puis Hagrid a fini par me la donner en personne, le jour de mon anniversaire. »

« Hagrid? », demanda l'avocate.

« Oui Madame, Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. »

« Est-ce toujours lui qui apporte les lettres aux étudiants issus d'une famille non-magique? »

Harry réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules. « Je sais que pour mon amie Hermione, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui est venue, mais sinon aucune idée. »

« D'accord. Continuez Mr Potter. »

« À Poudlard, j'adorais apprendre la magie et jouer au Quidditch, mais c'était dangereux. Un troll est entré dans le château pendant ma première année, mon balai a été ensorcelé pendant un match de Quidditch et j'ai failli en tomber, j'ai été attaqué par quelque chose dans la forêt, puis ensuite par un chien à trois têtes et enfin le professeur Quirrell a lui aussi essayé de me tuer, enfin il était possédé par Voldemort. Il est mort parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me toucher. Il s'est enflammé. »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et regarda le stylo de Mrs Diaz continuer à courir sur la feuille. « Madame, si vous voulez, j'ai fait une liste avant de décider de partir. Ça sera peut-être plus simple. »

Elle lui sourit. « Oui, merci Mr Potter. » Il sortir le carnet et dupliqua les pages concernés, puis lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'placard sous l'escalier' sous le nom des Dursley? » Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la feuille en attendant sa réponse.

« Et bien, je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard. Ensuite, j'ai déménagé dans la deuxième chambre de mon cousin parce qu'ils pensaient que quelqu'un les surveillait. »

« Je vois. Et 'restes de nourriture' et 'forcé à trimer pendant des heures'? »

Harry enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. « Euh… Je devais mériter ma nourriture, vous voyez? Je m'occupais de la cuisine, du linge, du ménage et du jardin. En général, je n'étais pas autorisé à manger tant que ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin n'avaient pas fini leurs assiettes, donc souvent il ne restait plus grand chose… Et si je faisais mal mes corvées ou si je faisais quelque chose de 'bizarre' et bien… Je n'avais rien à manger du tout. »

Pendant le reste du rendez-vous, Mrs Diaz lui posa des douzaines de questions. Une fois toutes ses questions posées, elle revint sur certains sujets et trouva d'autres questions. Parfois, elle demandait la même chose, mais d'une façon différente. Elle apprit qu'il avait assez d'argent pour se payer un avocat, mais elle mentionna quand même quelque chose à propos de travail pro bono.

« Mr Potter, si cela vous convient, je serai ravie de vous prendre comme client. Il faut que je me renseigne davantage sur les lois anglaises, mais si vos tuteurs sont prêts à renoncer à votre garde, il nous faudrait peut-être parler plutôt des alternatives qui s'offrent à vous. Il faut aussi que nous évoquions l'option de l'émancipation. Enfin, je vais essayer de rassembler le maximum d'informations sur vos parents et leur patrimoine immobilier, et aussi voir s'ils ont laissé un testament et s'il a bien été respecté.

Ce soir-là, la voix d'une femme furieuse résonna dans une chambre d'hôtel alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec son mari. « Miguel, si je découvre que ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que mon client m'a raconté est vrai, c'est inadmissible ! Si tout cela se sait, ça va être le scandale de la décennie ! En plus de ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai lu quelques journaux anglais et j'ai découvert que l'homme qui a trahi ses parents est un assassin de masse qui s'est échappé de prison cet été ! Il faut que j'en sache plus sur cette évasion pour déterminer s'il faut prendre davantage de précautions pour assurer la sécurité du garçon. Je vais écrire une lettre à l'avocat de l'Académie. »

Une semaine plus tard, Mrs Diaz, qui voulait qu'il l'appelle Anarosa, revint voir le jeune garçon. « Harry, l'homme qui a trahi tes parents et a donné au mage noir leur localisation s'appelle Sirius Black. Il s'avère qu'il est aussi ton parrain. J'ai demandé la retranscription de son procès, mais en fait il n'a pas eu de procès et a été envoyé directement en prison »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir un procès? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il était coupable? Si mes parents lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour faire de lui mon parrain, ils auraient du vérifier les preuves avant de l'envoyer en prison, non? »

« Normalement oui, Harry. J'ai aussi contacté Gringotts et un cabinet d'avocats anglais. Ils sont en train de vérifier si tes parents avaient un testament et pourquoi tu as été placé chez les Dursley. Si Mr Black était ton parrain, alors qui était ta marraine et pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui a récupéré ta garde? Pour l'instant, personne ne sait pourquoi les Services de protection de l'enfance n'ont pas suivi ton dossier, même si tout cela a été mis sur le dos du chaos qui régnait à l'époque en Grande-Bretagne. Nous devons vraiment étudier toutes les options que nous avons devant nous. » Pendant les deux heures suivantes, ils listèrent plusieurs solutions qui pourraient assurer la sécurité d'Harry pour les années à venir.

* * *

Après une longue journée, Remus Lupin rejoignait ses appartements, passant sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Ses élèves semblaient gentils, mais ils avaient de sérieuses lacunes. Il leur faudrait travailler dur pour rattraper leur retard d'ici la fin de l'année. Sentant qu'il marchait sur quelque chose, il baissa la tête. Un parchemin plié trainait près de sa porte. Il le ramasse et le déplia.

 _Lunard,_

 _Je suis innocent. Je n'étais pas le gardien du secret, c'était bien trop évident que ça allait être moi, alors ils ont choisi Peter. C'est lui qui les a trahis. Il est toujours en vie. Regarde le rat sur la photo de cette coupure de presse. Il est à Poudlard. Il doit mourir. Tu peux le retrouver, tu connais son odeur. C'est Peter le coupable et il doit mourir. On doit garder Harry en sécurité. Tue le rat._

 _Patmol_

Remus Lupin releva les yeux. L'odeur qui émanait du parchemin était définitivement celle de Patmol. Ce traitre. Ce meurtrier. Patmol avait tué Peter… non? Il regarda à la photo, méfiant. Ses yeux ambrés se plissèrent et il fit apparaître une loupe. Par Merlin ! Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du Directeur, ses robes volant autour de lui.

* * *

Ashwini Ranganathan était une jeune fille de quinze ans aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle était née à Tamil Nadu, dans le sud de l'Inde, et avait déménagé aux État-Unis avec ses parents à l'âge de six ans. Sa famille n'attendait d'elle rien de moins que l'excellence et elle s'efforçait de l'atteindre. Une semaine après la rentrée, elle donna rendez-vous à Harry.

« Je suis contente de te rencontrer, Harry. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y avait pas de cours d'arithmancie avant la troisième année dans ton ancienne école? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, et c'était une option. »

« OK. Commençons avec quelques explications alors. L'arithmancie est une branche de la magie étudiant les propriétés magiques des nombres. On la considère souvent comme une façon précise de prédire le futur en se basant sur les tendances. Ces prédictions peuvent être couplées à d'autres formes de magie pour les détailler. L'arithmancie était d'abord utilisée comme une sorte de divination par les Grecs anciens pour les aider à prédire l'issue d'une bataille. En pratique, on travaille souvent sur de grands diagrammes sur lesquels la position de chaque nombre a une signification spécifique. » Elle sortit son livre de première année et ils se mirent au travail.

Harry avait été soulagé en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas toutes les semaines des devoirs à rendre dans chaque matière. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait du abandonné ses électifs. En musique, ils avaient un quizz de dix questions toutes les semaines et une dissertation à rendre deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre. En latin, ils avaient un court questionnaire à remplir à chaque début de cours pour revoir ce qu'ils avaient appris lors de la leçon précédente. En histoire, ils devaient rédiger une sorte de journal classé par pays et par date présentant des événements clés et leurs conséquences, mais ils ne devaient le rendre qu'à la fin du trimestre. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas de devoirs en cours d'éducation physique. Pour les autres matières, ils avaient en général une courte dissertation à rendre d'une semaine à l'autre.

En bref, Harry était un adolescent très occupé. Il avait rédigé et dupliqué une lettre de refus toute faite qu'il envoyait quand il recevait des invitations, des sollicitations ou autres demandes venues d'inconnus. Maintenant, quand il rentrait dans sa chambre, il appréhendait de voir sa boîte aux lettres briller. Cette fois encore, il grogna quand il la vit scintiller et frappa Elias en l'entendant se moquer de lui. Après avoir rapidement parcouru ses lettres, il mit toutes les enveloppes de côté, sauf celle sur laquelle il avait reconnu l'écriture d'Hermione.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Il s'est passé tellement de choses cette semaine ! D'abord, pendant le trajet pour Poudlard, le train s'est arrêté et a été fouillé par d'horribles créatures appelées des Détraqueurs. Ils sont vraiment grands, presque trois mètres et ont eu une peau grise à moitié cachée par une cape noire à capuche. Ils ont une espèce d'aura qui te fait penser à tous tes pires souvenirs. Ils sont justes_ _affreux_ _. Heureusement, le nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Lupin, était lui aussi dans le train et il a pu les repousser. Ils nous a donné à tous du chocolat, ça aide à se remettre. Malgré ça, je sais que plein de gens ont fait des cauchemars cette nuit-là._

 _Et puis, hier, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin sont venus dans la tour de Gryffondor et ont parlé à Ron quelques instants. Puis ils nous ont demandé de tous rester dans la salle commune alors qu'ils allaient dans le dortoir des troisièmes années. On a entendu des cris, et après ils sont revenus en faisant léviter un homme. Il s'est avéré que c'était un animagus, quelqu'un qui peut se transformer en animal. Tu sais, comme le professeur McGonagall qui peut se transformer en chat ! Exactement pareil. Mais le pire, c'est que cet homme là se transforme en rat et que pendant douze ans il s'est fait passer pour Croûtard, le rat de Ron (qui appartenait avant à Percy) ! Les Weasley sont sous le choc, ils ne s'en doutaient absolument pas._

 _Et le vrai nom de cet homme est en fait Peter Pettigrow, l'homme que Sirius Black (le prisonnier qui s'est échappé) est accusé d'avoir tué ! Mais encore pire… Harry, Sirius Black avait aussi été accusé d'avoir trahi tes parents et de les avoir livrés à Voldemort, mais il est innocent ! Il n'avait même pas eu de procès. Ils lui ont juste confisqué sa baguette et l'ont jeté en prison parce que Pettigrow s'est fait passer pour mort et a piégé Black._

 _La Gazette de ce matin en parlait. Ils disent que Pettigrow a tout avoué après avoir bu du Veritaserum. Il était un Mangemort et a révélé l'endroit où se cachaient tes parents à Tu-sais-qui. Et il a fait exploser toute une rue dans laquelle il y avait des moldus. L'article explique aussi que Sirius Black doit contacter des aurors ou des médicomages. Il y a une rumeur comme quoi le nouveau professeur était ami avec lui et c'est grâce à lui que tout a été découvert._

 _Si j'apprends autre chose, je te le dis. Et je t'envoie tous les articles que la Gazette publiera sur ce sujet._

 _Je t'écris bientôt,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Je voulais parler davantage de Sirius dans ce chapitre, mais je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit donc j'ai décidé de décaler le passage sur Sirius et de le mettre dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Note de traduction**

*En français dans le texte

 **Monologue qui va sans doute devenir une habitude**

J'aime beaucoup la lettre de Dumbledore ! En fait, j'aime cette fic notamment parce qu'elle met en perspective les actions du Directeur et qu'Harry ne se contente plus de le suivre aveuglément. MAIS ce n'est pas du bashing gratuit je trouve, et ça ça fait du bien. Alors bien sûr, on a surtout le point de vue d'Harry qui est très énervé, donc on critique souvent notre cher Albus, mais il a l'occasion de s'expliquer (à travers de courtes lettres certes, mais quand même) et les justifications qu'il donne sont plausibles. On n'a pas le sentiment qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'Harry et qu'il n'a fait que l'utiliser, mais juste que malgré sa puissance, il reste un homme comme un autre qui peut faire des erreurs et ne pense pas à tout.

Et puis Minerva épouse-moi ! Je l'aime déjà beaucoup dans la saga, et je crois que je l'aime encore plus dans cette fic. J'aime qu'elle aussi se dresse contre le Directeur et n'acquiesce pas à tout ce qu'il dit ou fait comme s'il était un dieu vivant (ou plutôt Merlin réincarné).

Sinon, comme vous vous en doutez, la suite va sans doute mettre un peu de temps à arriver puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup de moments de liberté ! De plus, je pars en vacances dans une semaine, donc le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute courant septembre.


	7. Chapitre 7

Rappel : Les personnages de Poudlard et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à **Fireheart** , je n'ai donc aucun mérite et ne suis que la traductrice ! Vous pouvez trouver sa fic (en anglais) dans mes favoris. Et si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter **Fireheart** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Patmol et Lunard**

Sirius Black ferma les yeux avec lassitude alors que son dernier visiteur sortait de sa chambre à Ste Mangouste. Remus l'avait amené à l'hôpital sorcier dès que Peter avait été capturé et l'innocence de Sirius proclamée. Les soigneurs souhaitaient qu'il y reste encore deux semaines pour recevoir son traitement, y compris des potions nutritives, et suivre une thérapie. Les années à subir la présence des Détraqueurs et des repas frugaux se ressentaient sur son corps, mais aussi sur son mental.

Amelia Bones, directrice du département de la Justice magique, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror, venaient tout juste de le laisser seul. Il avait témoigné sous Veritaserum et sous la supervision d'un soigneur. Madame Bones avait expliqué que c'était la procédure habituelle et que Pettigrow avait déjà tout avoué, mais les aurors et la Justice magique voulaient s'assurer que, cette fois, ils ne laissaient rien passer.

Il avait du sourire au grand auror noir qui accompagnait la directrice de la Justice magique. Pendant leurs études pour devenir auror, lui et Shackebolt avaient été dans la même promotion, et puis il avait été jeté en prison. Il se souvenait d'un jeune homme aussi grand que maigre, mais maintenant il était baraqué, et surtout il était un auror gradé. Sa vie avait continué, lui. Il avait secoué la tête quand Bones lui avait proposé de revenir au sein du corps des aurors quand il serait de nouveau sur pieds. Il avait d'autres priorités aujourd'hui, une autre vie.

« Merci Madame Bones, mais le plus important pour moi est de retrouver mon filleul. Maintenant que Pettigrow a été capturé, Harry est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. J'aurai dû être là pour lui pendant toutes ces années. »

Il se rallongea sur son lit et réfléchit à l'autre point qu'elle avait mentionné : quelqu'un aux États-Unis commençait à poser des questions sur son procès, ou plutôt sur son absence de procès. Pourquoi quelqu'un, qui plus est un Américain, s'intéressait à lui?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Sirius leva la tête, s'attendant à voir un soigneur, mais son regard tomba sur une robe tape-à-l'oeil et une longue barbe argentée. Même sous l'influence des Détraqueurs, il aurait tout de suite reconnu Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard et le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Sirius, mon cher enfant, je suis tellement heureux de te voir, en vie et sur la voie de la guérison. » Ses yeux bleus habituellement si chaleureux s'assombrirent et il continua. « Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner, mais laisse moi quand même t'offrir mes plus sincères excuses pour tout ce que tu as traversé. L'idée qu'un homme innocent ait pu souffrir comme tu l'as fait me hante et me garde éveillé la nuit. Je sais que rien de ce que je ne pourrai faire ne pourra me faire pardonner, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras dans ton coeur la force de me laisser essayer de me rattraper. »

Sirius renifla, puis sourit timidement. « Fudge m'a déjà proposé une 'compensation'. Il m'a promis 100 000 gallions par année d'emprisonnement. J'ai lu dans la Gazette que 'la vérité a vaincu grâce à sa volonté à lever les voiles du mystère'. Il a toujours été un un tel trou du cul? »

Albus sourit et répondit de façon plus politiquement correcte. « Je dirai qu'il a toujours été un excellent politicien. »

Les yeux gris de Sirius rencontrèrent le regard bleu du Directeur. « Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, vous pouvez faire en sorte que mon filleul puisse venir me voir. Je l'ai entraperçu cet été alors qu'il montait dans le Magicobus et j'ai attendu toute la journée pour le revoir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, mais depuis je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Les yeux bleus devinrent fuyants. « Tu me demandes la seule chose que je ne peux pas t'accorder. »

« Pourquoi? Il n'aura pas à rater les cours ! Faites le venir en fin de journée. »

« Je suis désolé mon enfant, j'aimerai plus que tout au monde te faire plaisir et t'amener Harry, mais pour être honnête avec toi, il n'est pas revenu à Poudlard cette année. Il a choisi de s'inscrire dans une autre école. »

Sirius cilla, choqué. « Harry Potter n'est pas à Poudlard? Mais… James et Lily doivent se retourner dans leur tombe ! Où est-il? Pourquoi est-il parti? »

« Mr Potter a rencontré quelques difficultés pendant ses deux premières années à l'école et il a décidé qu'il était préférable pour lui d'aller dans une autre école. Je dois admettre que je suis, bien malgré moi, une des raisons qui l'a poussé à prendre cette décision. » Il soupira légèrement. « Après la mort de ses parents, j'ai pensé que le meilleur foyer pour lui serait chez la soeur de Lily. Je croyais qu'elle l'élèverait comme son propre fils, mais ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça. De plus, quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai oublié que je lui avais lancé un repousse-courrier pour le protéger des Mangemorts toujours en liberté. Quand il a découvert tout ça, il n'était pas vraiment ravi. »

« Et dans quelle école est-il parti? Beauxbâtons? Ne me dites pas qu'il est allé à Durmstrang ! » Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le fils de James en train d'étudier la magie noire à Durmstrang.

« Il a choisi de ne pas nous révéler le nom de son école, mais d'après les indices que j'ai pu rassemblés, je pense qu'il est dans une école américaine. Il a évoqué des cours magiques et moldus et était intéressé par des établissements qui proposaient des cours d'été. »

Sirius soupira et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son oreiller. « Bon, j'imagine qu'une fois sorti d'ici, je pars pour les États-Unis afin de le trouver. »

Albus chercha à le rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu peux déjà lui envoyer une lettre. Étant donné vos liens, il te donnera peut-être plus d'informations qu'à moi. Tu pourras peut-être le convaincre de te laisser venir le voir, sans doute en compagnie de Remus. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait entendre parler de ses parents, surtout venant de la part de deux de leurs meilleurs amis. Si je le pouvais, je m'excuserai en personne et lui ferai savoir qu'il est toujours le bienvenu à Poudlard. »

Sur ces mots, Albus laissa Sirius seul. Ce dernier, perturbé, s'endormit. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit en pensant à cette lettre. Il devait prendre contact avec son filleul !

* * *

Harry grogna quand la lumière qui émanait de sa boîte aux lettre le réveilla. Depuis la rentrée, Mr Stillman avait annulé des sorts de pistage sur une douzaine de lettres, la plupart venait de journalistes lui demandant de leur accorder une interview sur les raisons de son départ. Il les avait données à Anarosa qui mettait en place plusieurs plans pour « gérer la diffusion des informations ». Dans ces moments-là, il remerciait le ciel - ou plutôt Merlin et Morgane - qu'Elias ait une cousine aussi merveilleuse.

Il gloussa en entendant Xoloti râler à propos de la lumière que causait la boîte. Le lézard se comportait comme s'il était un membre de la famille royal et qu'ils étaient tous là pour le chouchouter, en particulier Elias qui était son serviteur préféré.

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers le lit de son colocataire qui dormait, un oreiller sur la tête. Harry ouvrit la partie réception de sa boîte en grimaçant. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais c'était rarement le cas ces temps-ci. Il était déçu de ne pas voir les pattes de mouche de Ron sur l'enveloppe. Il soupira en pensant à son ancien meilleur ami et ouvrit l'enveloppe, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je sais que tu ne te souviendras sans doute pas de moi, mais je suis ton parrain. Quand tu étais bébé, tu m'appelais « Pa-mo » parce que mon animagus est un grand chien noir appelé Patmol. Déjà bébé, tu étais tellement intelligent ! James et Lily étaient si fiers de toi !_

 _Tu dois sans doute te demander où j'étais ces douze dernières années. Pour tout te dire, un soit-disant ami a trahi tes parents et a révélé à ce mage noir de malheur où ils étaient. Quand j'ai compris que c'était lui qui les avait trahis, je l'ai poursuivi. Il s'est coupé le doigt et a lancé un Cofringo, puis il s'est transformé en rat, son animagus. Remus pense que son Cofringo a du toucher une conduite de gaz moldue parce que la moitié de la rue a explosé et plusieurs moldus ont été tués. Puisqu'on n'a retrouvé que son doigt, tout le monde a pensé que je l'avais tué, et que c'était aussi moi qui avait tué tous ces moldus. J'ai été emprisonné à Azkaban pour les crimes de ce rat. La vérité a enfin été révélée et je suis maintenant un homme libre._

 _Là, je suis à l'hôpital pour me remettre de ces années à Azkaban, mais j'aimerai vraiment te revoir. Dumbledore est venu me rendre visite et je lui ai demandé de te faire venir à Ste Mangouste, mais il m'a dit que tu n'étais plus à Poudlard. Comme tes parents m'ont choisi comme parrain, je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien et que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'aimerai aussi te dire que tu es le bienvenu chez moi pendant les vacances._

 _S'il te plait, dis-moi quand je peux venir te voir, et surtout où je dois me rendre. J'aimerai beaucoup te parler de tes parents et en apprendre plus sur toi. Tu aimes faire des blagues? Tu aimes voler? Ou alors tu préfères lire? Ta maman adorait les sortilèges et les potions. Ton père, lui, préférait la métamorphose et voler (quand il n'était pas en train d'inventer des milliers de façons de piéger les autres élèves)._

 _Ton parrain,_

 _Sirius Black (Patmol)_

 _PS : un autre ami de ton père aimerait aussi te rencontrer. Il t'appelait « mon louveteau » et tu l'appelais « Lu-ard », bien que son véritable surnom soit Lunard._

Harry se rassit. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione lui avait parlé de Sirius et il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie jusqu'ici. Et pourtant, il offrait à Harry un foyer, même s'il sortait tout juste de prison. C'était tout ce dont le jeune garçon avait toujours rêvé : être aimé et avoir une famille !

Il installa des oreillers derrière son dos et sortit son carnet pour rédiger une réponse.

 _Cher Mr Black,_

 _Merci pour votre lettre. Une de mes amies m'a raconté la capture de Peter Pettigrow à Poudlard et je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous avez été innocenté. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, après ces années difficiles._

 _À Poudlard, ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était voler. J'étais attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis ma première année. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. J'aimais bien les sortilèges et la métamorphose, mais je détestais les potions. C'était surtout à cause du professeur, parce que maintenant je commence à apprécier cette matière. J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé cette année : lutte magique (qui se rapproche de la Défense contre les forces du mal), herbologie (botanique), sortilèges, histoire, latin, mathématiques, musique, éducation physique, astronomie, potions et métamorphose. Les cours peuvent durer une heure, une heure et demie ou deux heures, ça dépend des matières. Ici, ils commencent l'arithmancie en première année, donc je prends des cours particuliers pour rattraper mon retard._

 _Je ne suis pas vraiment un farceur, pas comme les jumeaux Weasley. Ils sont diaboliquement géniaux ! Mais mon nouveau professeur de métamorphose nous dit tout le temps que quand on apprend un nouveau sort, on doit imaginer une demi-douzaine de façons de l'utiliser. Je vais essayer de trouver des façons marrantes d'utiliser ces sorts. J'adorerai entendre quelques unes des blagues que vous avez pu faire, mon père et vous, quand vous étiez à l'école. Et aussi savoir ce que vous avez fait après vos ASPICs._

 _Je reviens vers vous pour vous dire quand nous pourrions nous voir. En attendant, je serai ravi de continuer à échanger par lettre et je suis impatient de vous rencontrer._

 _Votre filleul,_

 _Harry_

Harry dupliqua la lettre de Sirius, ainsi que sa réponse, pour les envoyer à Anarosa et lui demander comment s'organiser. Il entendit qu'Elias commençait à remuer dans son lit, donc il attrapa des vêtements et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir se doucher avant son colocataire.

Les repas étaient bien plus bruyants maintenant que les trois promotions hébergées à Blair House étaient de retour. Il choisit des gaufres, des saucisses et du jus d'orange et les vit rapidement apparaître devant lui, avec sa potion nutritive. Il devait encore la boire deux fois par jour pendant une semaine et après il n'aurait plus qu'à la prendre une fois par jour. Et enfin, dans un mois, il n'aurait plus à la boire.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il entendit un petit pop et dans son dos une voix aiguë demanda « Mr Harry Potter? ». Un petit elfe de maison se tenait à côté de lui. Il avala sa bouchée et répondit, « oui, je suis Harry Potter. Qui es-tu? »

L'elfe sourit. « Je suis Trixie, Monsieur. Le soigneur Masuto m'a demandé de vous donner ceci » Elle lui tendit un papier, s'inclina et disparut.

Curieux, Harry ouvrit le message, conscient des regards interrogateurs de ses camarades. _Harry, s'il te plait, passe à la Clinique une fois tes cours finis. Nous devons parler des analyses de sang que nous avons commencées en juillet_. Il cilla. Il avait totalement oublié que le soigneur lui avait fait une prise de sang et voulait étudier les effets potentiels du mélange de venin de basilic et de larmes de phoenix.

« Le soigneur Masuto me rappelle que je dois venir faire une visite de contrôle après les cours. » dit-il à ses camarades curieux. Il plia la note et se remit à manger. Les autres élèves ne posèrent pas de question, ils savaient tous que le soigneur était très à cheval sur le suivi médical.

À la fin de la journée, il se dirigea vers la Clinique et se présenta à la réception. « Bonjour ! Je suis Harry Potter et le soigneur Masuto m'a demandé de passer ». Quelques minutes plus tard, il était installé dans le bureau du soigneur.

Il lui sourit gentiment, rassurant. « Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien Monsieur, répondit poliment l'adolescent. Vous vouliez me voir? »

« Oui, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. Quand nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois, j'étais très intéressé par ta morsure. Tu m'as dit que tu avais survécu parce qu'un phoenix avait pleuré sur ta blessure, c'est bien ça? »

« Oui Monsieur. Fumseck m'a sauvé. »

« J'ai fait quelques analyses par moi-même puis j'ai envoyé un échantillon de ton sang à des spécialistes pour confirmer les résultats. Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te rassurer, tu n'es pas en danger. En fait, il semble même que tu aies pu en tirer quelques avantages. »

Confus, Harry fronça les sourcils. « Des avantages, Monsieur? »

« Ma première inquiétude était que le venin de basilic avait pu attaquer tes veines ou tes organes, mais mes analyses m'ont permis de voit que toutes les blessures ont été soignées par les larmes de phoenix. Cependant, tu restes la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu à une morsure de basilic. C'est un des venins les plus mortels qu'il existe. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça.

« Nous pensons que le venin a agit comme une sorte d'inoculation. En général, une inoculation, ou vaccin, consiste à introduire dans le sang un agent pathogène affaibli pour aider le corps à développer une immunité. Dans ton cas, tu as reçu un flot de venin. Même si notre échantillon était trop petit pour faire des tests exhaustifs, il semble que tu aies développé une immunité à la plupart des venins et poisons. »

Il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et dit d'un air grave « mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses des essais, Harry. Nous n'avons testé que quelques venins et cela ne signifie pas que tu ne serais pas victime d'autres effets secondaires. Mais tu survivrai probablement à quelque chose qui tuerait n'importe qui d'autre. Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire davantage de tests. J'ai plusieurs collègues qui seraient très intéressés par ton cas. »

Harry se retint de grogna et secoua immédiatement la tête. « Hum, non merci Monsieur. » En voyant la surprise du soigneur, il ajouta « je suis déjà connu pour être la seule personne à avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort. À cause de ça, je suis célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être encore plus connu. Ils commenceraient sans doute à me donner des surnoms du genre le Garçon-qui-refuse-de-mourir. »

La déception se lut sur le visage du soigneur, mais, compréhensif, il acquiesça. « D'accord Harry. C'est à toi de décider. »

L'adolescent se radoucit et dit « j'espère pouvoir commencer les cours de soins dans un ou deux ans. Peut-être que je pourrai étudier ça, comme projet d'études indépendant. » Masuto sourit et l'envoya dîner.

* * *

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir, mais, s'il te plait, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Sirius. Mr Black c'est bien trop guindé. Sinon, si tu préfères, tu peux m'appeler Patmol._

 _Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle ! Félicitations ! Tu aimes autant voler que ton père. Quand on était à Poudlard, nous étions très proches tous les quatre (avant que Pettigrow nous trahisse). On nous appelait les Maraudeurs et on adorait faire des blagues. Nous étions à Gryffondor et nous piégions tout le monde, même si notre cible préférée était les Serpentard._

 _Une fois, pour le 1er avril, on a fait un concours de blagues. James a ensorcelé la porte de la grande salle pour que tous ceux qui y entrent sautillent vers leur chaise et se mettent à parler avec la voix d'un professeur. C'était tellement drôle de voir une petit fille délicate parler comme Slughorn ou un grand gaillard avoir la voix de Flitwick ! Peter s'était attaqué aux armures qui se sont mise à faire des déclarations d'amour aux élèves et à les suivre toute la journée en déclamant des sonnets. Lunard a trafiqué l'eau des robinets et tous ceux qui se lavaient les mains s'enduisaient sans s'en rendre compte d'une teinture invisible. Au bout de quelques heures, l'encre multicolore se révélait. Elle recouvrait tout ce qu'on touchait - nos mains, nos visages, nos livres, les murs… Ma propre farce a commencé au déjeuner. Elle n'était pas vraiment inoubliable, tout le monde s'est juste transformé en kangourou dansant. Pourquoi des kangourous? Et bien, c'était ça ou des fourmiliers, et je m'étais dit que des kangourous danseraient bien mieux le disco. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait James, ça ne venait pas de la nourriture. J'avais lancé un sort à retardement sur toutes les chaises, y compris celles des professeurs. J'avais du piqué sa cape d'invisibilité à James pour pouvoir organiser ça en pleine nuit, quelques jours avant le 1er avril._

 _Après Poudlard, ton père et moi avons tous les deux décidé de suivre une formation pour devenir aurors. Nous avons aussi rejoint Dumbledore et son organisation qui combattait Voldemort. Ta mère envisageait de suivre des études en sortilèges, mais elle est tombé enceinte. Mais elle était ravie de ta naissance et n'a jamais regretté d'avoir remis son master à plus tard !_

 _Je vais mieux, merci. Je dois encore prendre quelques kilos, mais cela va prendre du temps. J'espère que je pourrai bientôt venir te voir._

 _Ton parrain,_

 _Sirius_

Quand elle avait reçu la demande de Harry concernant la visite de son parrain, Anarosa Diaz avait rapidement appelé la principale Graham. « Le parrain de Mr Potter aimerait rencontrer son filleul. Mr Potter est d'accord. Cependant, comme vous le savez, Mr Potter est célèbre en Grande-Bretagne et quelques pourvois en appel pour le faire rentrer ont été tentés. J'aimerai qu'ils utilisent une des salles de réunion sur le campus de l'Académie, afin de s'assurer que les protections de l'école empêcheront un enlèvement. »

La principale Graham était surprise. « Vous pensez que cela est possible, Ms Diaz? »

« Fort peu probable, mais possible. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Nous avons à notre disposition sur le campus des salles parfaitement sécurisées, autant les utiliser. Harry veut faire confiance à son parrain, mais je préfère prendre toutes les précautions imaginables. »

« Bien. Nous autorisons souvent les étudiants à accueillir leur famille ou leur amis dans ces salles. Cependant, nous demandons une liste des visiteurs et la confirmation qu'ils ne chercheront pas à blesser les élèves ou le personne. Les créatures sont également autorisées sur le campus, mais nous devons être sûrs qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses. »

Ensuite, Ms Diaz rejoignit Harry et ils passèrent en revue les questions qu'ils avaient à propos de ses parents, de Black et du rôle de ce dernier dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils évoquèrent aussi son incarcération, puis Harry répondit à son parrain.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Votre concours de blague du 1e avril avait l'air super ! J'aurai aimé voir ça, vous aviez des idées géniales. Je suis sûre que les jumeaux Weasley adoreraient te rencontrer, tu serai une source d'inspiration pou eux !_

 _Bonne nouvelle : tu es autorisé à venir sur le campus un samedi, de 9h à 17h. Dis-moi quelle date t'arrange. Et dis-moi aussi si tu viens seul ou si quelqu'un viendra avec toi. S'il y a quelqu'un en plus, nous devons être sûr que cette personne ne blessera pas les élèves. Par exemple, un vampire doit emmener avec lui sa réserve de sang, un loup-garou qui ne prend pas la potion Tue-loup ne peut pas venir pendant la pleine lune et une vélane doit pouvoir contrôler son charme._

 _La principale de mon école va te faire envoyer un portoloin dès que tu nous auras dit quand tu viens._

 _J'ai quelques photos de mes parents qu'Hagrid (le garde-chasse) m'a donnée, mais si tu en as quelques unes, j'aimerai beaucoup les voir._

 _À très vite,_

 _Harry_

Dès le lendemain, Harry reçut une lettre très enthousiaste de Sirus.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai hâte de venir ! Je sors de l'hôpital dans une semaine, donc on peut dire le samedi qui suit ma sortie, dans deux semaines? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Bon, en fait, j'ai eu un petit aperçu après m'être évadé. J'étais sous ma forme d'animagus et je t'ai vu monter dans le Magicobus. Je suis resté dans le coin toute la journée et je t'ai vu rentrer chez toi un peu plus tard, mais après je ne t'ai plus jamais revu. Mais c'était déjà suffisant pour voir que tu as définitivement les cheveux de James !_

 _Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien amener quelqu'un. Je t'ai parlé de Remus Lupin, ou Lunard, non? Tu n'as pas peur des loup-garous? Parce que Remus a été mordu quand il était enfant, mais notre visite tomberait une semaine après la pleine lune, donc ça ne serait pas dangereux, et puis tu l'adorais quand tu étais bébé._

 _J'apporterai autant de photos que possible._

 _Ton parrain surexcité,_

 _Sirius_

* * *

En sortant de l'hôpital, Sirius ne voulait pas s'installer dans la vieille demeure des Black à Londres. Il était sûr que la maison était pleine de poussière, mais surtout pleine d'artéfacts de magie noire. Il décida de louer une chambre au Trois Balais, à Pré-au-lard, pour être proche de Remus. Le village n'était pas autant fréquenté que le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui lui permettrait de s'habituer progressivement à avoir du monde autour de lui. Après des années à Azkaban, il avait du mal à se réhabituer à la vie normale et trouvait tout trop grand et trop bruyant.

Quand le fameux samedi tant attendu arriva enfin, Sirius ne tenait pas en place. Ils ne partiraient qu'en début d'après-midi à cause du décalage horaire et il avait bien du mal à se calmer alors qu'après toutes ces années il allait enfin revoir son filleul. Il vérifiait sans cesse sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien le portoloin qu'il avait reçu.

Il attendait Remus dans la partie bar des Trois Balais en buvant une bièraubeure. Quand le loup-garou poussa la porte, Sirius fut immédiatement sur ses pieds. Il était déjà à mi-chemin vers la porte quand il remarqua qu'une silhouette suivait son ami.

« Albus, que faites-vous là? », demanda-t-il, confus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui hausse les épaules d'un air désolé.

« Bonjour mon enfant. Tu as l'air bien plus en forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu », dit joyeusement le vieil homme.

« Oui, il me reste encore un bout de chemin à parcourir, mais je me sens chaque jour un peu mieux. Je suis ravi de vous avoir revu. Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais Remus et moi devons y aller. »

« Je sais mon enfant, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Remus si je pouvais l'accompagner jusqu'ici. J'aimerai avoir l'opportunité de m'excuser auprès d'Harry pour tous les torts que je lui involontairement causés. Je voudrais être sûr qu'il sais qu'il peut revenir à Poudlard quand il veut. Je ne veux certainement pas m'immiscer dans votre journée, juste vous chaparder quelques minutes pour me faire pardonner. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je n'ai pas parlé de toi à Harry, seulement de Lunard. »

« Il n'y en aura que pour quelques minutes et après je reprendrai immédiatement un portoloin pour rentrer. Je dois au moins ça à ce garçon, Sirius. J'ai fait des erreurs et je lui dois des excuses. » Comme Sirius hésitait encore, il ajouta « s'il te plait, Sirius. C'est ma seule occasion. »

Impatient de partir, Sirius finit par accepter à contre-coeur. Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et une fois sûr que les trois hommes le touchaient, il dit « Académie Sainte Croix ». Après l'habituelle sensation d'être tiré par le nombril, ils atterrirent dans une salle sans fenêtre et pourtant éclairée où un panneau demandait aux visiteurs d'attendre l'arrivé d'un accompagnateur pour sortir. Ils entendirent un faible fredonnement qui signalaient que la présence de visiteurs internationaux était enregistrée.

L'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une grand femme élancée à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux bruns. Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant les trois silhouettes. « Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis Christina Sadler, la surveillante de la résidence de Mr Potter. Je suis chargée de vous guider jusqu'à la salle de réunion. » Elle s'arrêta et ajouta, « je crois savoir que Mr Potter n'attendait la visite que deux hommes. Puis-je vous demander vos nom? »

Sirius s'avança, s'inclina légèrement et sourit. « Sirius Black, je suis le parrain de Harry. Voici mon ami, Remus Lupin, dont la venue a été annoncée à Harry. Et voici Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de l'ancienne école de Harry. Il m'a demandé ce matin s'il pouvait m'accompagner pour parler quelques minutes à Harry. »

La femme hocha la tête et lança un sort de patronus. Un huard* argenté apparut et voleta dans la pièce avant de se poser devant Ms Sadler. « Va informer Ms Diaz que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore sont arrivés. » L'oiseau s'envola et traversa le mur.

Elle sourit et dit « Messieurs, nous préférons ne pas avoir à confisquer les baguettes de nos visiteurs, donc, s'il vous plait, ne lancez aucun sort sans l'autorisation de votre hôte, Mr Potter. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le huard argenté atterrit dans la salle de réunion de Blair House devant Anarosa. La voix de Christina Sadler annonça l'arrivé de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, ainsi que d'Abus Dumbledore. »

« Par les caleçons de Merlin, s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il fat là? Sirius ne m'a jamais dit qu'il allait l'amener, il m'a juste parlé de Remus Lupin. »

« Il semble que tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'il s'intéressait un peu trop à toi », dit Anarosa en secouant la tête. « Mais cela nous donne la parfaite opportunité pour demander à Dumbledore pourquoi il n'a rien fait, ou pourquoi il en a parfois trop fait. La discussion aura juste lieu plus tôt que prévu. » Elle pencha la tête, semblant analyser la situation. « Peut-être que poser ces questions devant ton parrain est même une bonne idée. »

« Quand même, je n'aime pas ça, se plaignit l'adolescent. Je ne l'ai pas invité, il n'est pas le bienvenu. Et puis c'est impoli de s'incruster comme ça aux retrouvailles avec mon parrain. » Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il passa en revue avec Anarosa les questions à poser jusqu'à ce qu'un carillon annonce l'arrivée de leurs visiteurs.

Harry se leva pour faire face à la porte, le coeur battant. Un grand homme fin aux cheveux noirs entra et repéra immédiatement Harry. Il s'avança, commença à tendre les bras pour les baisser aussi tôt. « Harry », dit-il d'une voix vacillante. Il avala sa salive avant de continuer. « Je suis si heureux de te voir. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. » Il baissa la tête. « Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, le Chiot. »

« Sirius », commença Harry. Il s'arrêta et sourit. « Patmol ». Sirius redressa la tête et grimaça un sourire. « Je suis content de te revoir ». Harry tendit la main et Sirius l'attrapa pour le rapprocher de lui et le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Il libéra l'adolescent et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

« Lui, dit il en tendant la main vers un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, c'est Remus Lupin, aussi connu sous le nom de Lunard. » L'homme sourit, un lueur chaleureuse dans les yeux et tendit timidement la main. Il fut soulagé de voir l'adolescent la serrer sans hésiter. « Je suis ravi de te revoir, Harry. »

« Moi aussi je suis content, Lunard, dit Harry en souriant. J'ai appris à prononcer le son 'N' depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. »

Remus gloussa doucement. « C'est vrai, tu m'appelais Lu-ard. »

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça quand il se tourna vers le troisième homme. Il dit d'une voix neutre « bonjour Professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui. »

Albus prit son air rassurant de grand-père et dit « je suis vraiment désolé de m'imposer, mon garçon. J'ai demandé à Sirius de me laisser juste quelques minutes pour me permettre de m'excuser en personne auprès de toi pour toutes la peine que j'ai pu te causer. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je voulais seulement assurer ta sécurité en ces temps troublés. »

« Bien entendu, Professeur. » Il désigna les trois sièges installés face à la cheminée. Le thé était servi. « Vous avez déjà rencontré la surveillante de ma résidence, Ms Sadler, mais je vous présente Anarosa Diaz. » Il la désigna vaguement de la main. « Asseyons-nous. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire? » Albus sembla soulagé d'être inclus dans la conversation et accepta rapidement le siège qu'on lui proposait. Harry prit son temps pour servir les tasses de thé fin de calmer la colère qui grondait en lui.

Alors que tout le monde sirotait sa tasse de thé, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler, suivant le plan que lui et Anarosa venaient de mettre en place. « Sirius, puis-je poser quelques questions au professeur Dumbledore pendant qu'il est encore là? J'aimerai entendre son interprétation de certains faits »

« Bien sûr. » L'ancien prisonnier s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, cherchant à cacher la nervosité qu'il ressentait face à son filleul et ces deux inconnues.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu as été emprisonné, encore moins pour presque le tiers de ta vie. » Anarosa remarqua le tressaillement d'Albus suite à ce commentaire. « Si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai pu lire, le professeur Dumbledore était aussi le grand manitou du Mangenmagot, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Mangemorts capturés ont eu le droit à un procès et pas toi. »

Albus soupira bruyamment et Sirius se tourna vers lui pour le laisser répondre. « J'ai bien peur d'être responsable de ce tragique évènement, mon garçon. J'ai laissé la confusion et la tourmente qui ont suivi la défaite de Voldemort se substituer à la justice. Je n'ai aucune excuse et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais racheter ma faute auprès de Sirius. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son parrain et fronça les sourcils en voyant la douleur hanter son visage décharné. « Sirius, tu m'as dit dans une lettre qu'en plus d'être un auror, tu faisais aussi partie d'une organisation qui avait pour but de vaincre Voldemort, c'est bien ça? »

Sirius hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas où Harry voulait en venir avec ses questions. Il voulait en savoir davantage à propos de Harry, parler de son enfance et lui demander s'il serait d'accord pour passer ses vacances avec lui, pas ressasser le passé et parler de Dumbledore.

« Et bien, c'est ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre Sirius. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'un membre de l'organisation du professeur Dumbledore n'ait pas eu le droit à un procès. Si tout l'ordre te croyait coupable, cela n'aurait-il pas été utile de t'interroger sous Veritaserum pour savoir jusqu'où ta traitrise était allée? Je veux dire, comment ont-ils pu savoir quels secrets, plans et stratagèmes tu avais pu révéler? »

Le visage de Remus affichait une prise de conscience progressive au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait et il regarda le vieux sorcier, inquisiteur.

Harry se tourna vers le Directeur. « Dites-moi, professeur Dumbledore, aviez-vous demandé aux membres de votre groupe de faire serment d'allégeance, ou alors un serment inviolable ? » Anarosa souligna que cela aurait pu aider à prouver l'innocence de Sirius.

« Non Harry. Nous nous faisions confiance. Je comprends que tu sois troublé par ce qu'il est arrivé à ton parrain, mais il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière tout cela. Il s'agit juste d'une horrible et dramatique erreur. »

Harry acquiesça et continua à dérouler ses questions. « Quand vous avez commencé à soupçonner qu'il y avait des fuites, avez-vous au moins demander aux membres de votre groupe de signer un contrat magique pour s'assurer qu'ils ne trahissent pas l'Ordre? »

« Bien sûr que non Harry. S'il y avait eu un espion, cela lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Et puis, cela aurait été irrespectueux vis-à-vis des membres loyaux. »

L'adolescent roula des yeux et demanda « je suppose que leur demander de remonter leur manche pour regarder leur bras aurait aussi été trop irrespectueux pour vous? » Sirius et Remus baissèrent la tête, pensant à Queudver.

Harry passa au sujet suivant. « Professeur, pour en revenir à votre intérêt pour moi et votre volonté de me voir revenir à Poudlard, j'ai une autre question. Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi je n'ai jamais été traité pour malnutrition quand j'étais à Poudlard? »

« Malnutrition ! » En une seconde, Sirius était à genoux devant le siège de Harry et attrapa le bras de son filleul, scrutant son visage et sa frêle carrure. « Pourquoi étais-tu sous-alimenté? »

« Parce que pendant les dix années qui ont précédé mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'étais pas assez nourri. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été correctement soigné à mon arrivée, Professeur? »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore n'étaient plus aussi joyeux, ils s'étaient même obscurcis. « À l'évidence, personne n'avait réalisé que tu étais sous-alimenté, Harry. Si nous l'avions su, nous t'aurions bien sûr donné un traitement. »

« Personne ne l'a réalisé? Après tout mes séjours à l'infirmerie? Hum… Intéressant. L'Académie Sainte-Croix m'a mis sous potion nutritive dès mon deuxième jour ici. »

La voix de Sirius se fit plus forte. « Harry, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas assez nourri? Albus, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie? » Remus fixa lui aussi le Directeur, en attente d'une réponse.

« Vous ne leur avez pas raconté, Professeur? Comment vous m'avez laissé sur le pas de la porte da ma famille, famille qui détestait la magie au moins autant qu'elle me détestait moi? Que j'ai vécu dans un placard, placard qui était l'adresse indiquée sur l'enveloppe de ma lettre de Poudlard, et que je n'ai pas été mis au courant de l'existence du monde magique, sous vos directives? Ou qu'à la fin de ma première année j'ai supplié pour ne pas retourner dans cette maison, mais que vous m'y avez quand même renvoyé et ce sans même me proposer un soutien psychologique alors qu'un professeur avait essayé de me tuer? Ou encore qu'à la fin de ma deuxième année j'ai encore supplié pour ne pas y retourner, après m'être battu contre un basilic et avoir sauvé Ginny Weasley du fantôme de Voldemort, mais qu'encore une fois j'y ai été envoyé sans aucun traitement? Et vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai voulu partir pour une autre école? »

Les yeux de Remus brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées. Sirius se releva d'un bond et se tourna vers Dumbledore, furieux. « Qu'avez-vous fait à mon filleul? Pourquoi un professeur a-t-il essayé de le tuer? Et par les caleçons de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'un basilic faisait à Poudlard? Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas soigné !? »

Dumbledore déploya son aura et poussa Sirius plus loin. « Harry, honnêtement, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je pensais sincèrement que bien que Petunia n'apprécie pas la magie, son instinct familial l'obligerait à prendre soin de toi. Je pensais qu'en te faisant entrer dans le monde magique avant Poudlard, des Mangemorts essaieraient de te faire du mal. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'avais placé un repousse-courrier sur toi, et, dix années plus tard, je l'ai tout simplement oublié. » Il inspira profondément et se leva, forçant Sirius à reculer.

« De toute évidence, ma venue aujourd'hui était une erreur. Je souhaitais juste m'excuser pour le rôle que j'ai pu jouer dans ta décision de quitter Poudlard et te répéter que tu étais le bienvenu pour revenir dès que tu le voulais. Néanmoins, ma présence t'empêche de faire plus ample connaissance avec les amis de ton père, je vais donc repartir pour Pourdlard. » Il hocha la tête, « Mesdames, Messieurs » et quitta la pièce, rapidement suivi par Christina Sadler qui le guida vers la zone de transplanage.

Désespéré, Sirius regarda l'adolescent. « Je ne savais rien de tout ça, Harry. Je le jure sur Merlin, je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Ma faute, tout est de ma faute. » L'émotion ébranla l'homme et Harry et Remus durent l'aider à se rassoir.

Harry, paniqué, regarda Anarosa qui sortit tranquillement une potion calmante de sa mallette. Elle la tendit à Remus qui tint la tête de Sirius pour lui faire boire. Une fois Sirius calmé, Harry s'assit. « Le passé est le passé, Sirius. Je ne t'en tiens pas pour responsable. Je blâme Dumbledore, mais pas toi. Et j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître. »

Sirius releva la tête. « Vraiment? Je… J'en serai ravi, Harry. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore vraiment d'aplomb. J'ai des journées encore difficiles, mais je vais de mieux en mieux. »

Remus l'interrompit avec douceur. « Tu n'es sorti que depuis quelques mois, Patmol et tu as été en fuite pendant un bout de temps. Et tu as quitté l'hôpital il y a seulement deux jours. Ne tire pas trop sur la corde. »

Reconnaissant, Harry sourit au loup-garou. Devant ce sourire, Remus sembla pensif et regarda, presque effrayé, le fils de son ancien meilleur ami. « Pourrais-je moi aussi apprendre à mieux te connaître, Harry? »

« Tant que vous n'essayez pas de me faire retourner à Poudlard, je serai plus qu'heureux de parler aux amis de mon père, Lunard. J'ai tout de même une question. Je sais pourquoi Sirius n'est pas venu me voir quand j'étais chez les Dursley, mais êtes-vous venu? Ou vous êtes-vous assuré que j'allais bien? »

« Je n'y étais pas autorisé. » Gêné, il continua. « Sirius m'a dit qu'il t'avait expliqué que j'avais été mordu par un loup-garou quand j'étais enfant. Les sorts autour de ta maison te protégeaient des Mangemorts, mais aussi des 'créatures du mal'. Mon état m'empêche aussi d'adopter ou d'avoir la tutelle d'enfants. »

Anarosa l'interrompit. « Aux États-Unis, la loi et l'opinion publique sont plus clémentes, Mr Lupin. Tant que Harry n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, le gouvernement non plus, enfin si vous prenez votre potion Tue-loup ou que vous êtes dans une pièce sécurisée pendant la pleine lune. »

L'homme à l'air si las leva ses yeux vers Harry, attendant sa décision. À sa grande surprise, le garçon dît seulement « c'est pour ça qu'on vous appelle Lunard? Bon surnom. Quel était le surnom de mon père? »

Remus resta bouche bée sous le choc. C'était tout? Il était accepté, malgré son état? Le gamin n'allait pas le repousser? Il était prêt à le traiter normalement?

Sirius ricana faiblement et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire. « Cornedrue, on l'appelait Cornedrue parce que son animagus était un cerf. Je dois avoir des photos quelque part. » Sirius commença à fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit un petit livret qu'il agrandit rapidement. Anarosa transforma une des chaises en un canapé où Harry s'assît, l'album photo sur ses genoux. Sirius et Remus s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du garçon et lui racontèrent les anecdotes liées à chaque photo.

Finalement, ils passèrent un très bon après-midi et les trois coeurs brisés commencèrent à guérir.

* * *

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Comment se passent les cours? Je te mets dans l'enveloppe les notes que j'ai prises pendant mes cours de soutien d'arithmancie. Dis-moi si ça ressemble à ce que toi tu apprends._

 _Je t'ai dit à quel point j'aime les cours maintenant? Je m'entends bien avec presque tous mes camarades. Il y en a juste deux que je n'approche pas trop (Tony et Larry) parce que je pense qu'ils fument une substance bizarre ; ils sentent toujours l'herbe et sont un peu étranges. Sinon Rich peut être un peu pompeux, mais il n'atteint pas le niveau de Malefoy. Son père est diplomate et il participe donc à plein de grands dîners. Du coup, il a appris à parler comme un adulte et ça ne passe pas toujours très bien avec les gens de notre âge._

 _J'ai eu l'opportunité de rencontrer Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ce week-end. Crois-le ou non, mais le professeur Dumbledore a eu le culot de venir avec eux sans être invité ! Il a dit que c'était pour s'excuser, mais quand je l'ai mis face à tout ce qu'il a fait, il a juste dit que ce n'était pas son intention et est parti._

 _Sirius et Remus, ou Patmol et Lunard comme on les appelle, m'ont apporté des photos de leurs années à Poudlard et de mes parents à Godric's Hollow. On a passé des heures à parler d'eux._

 _Je me sens si mal pour Sirius, Azkaban l'a sérieusement amoché. Il est à fleur de peau, mais sous la peine et l'angoisse, je peux voir l'homme qu'il était. J'ai hâte de le revoir. Il envisage de louer une maison près de mon école une fois qu'il sera totalement rétabli, pour passer davantage de temps avec moi et pour m'offrir un endroit où aller pendant les vacances. Il aime m'appeler le Chiot (je pense que c'est parce que son animagus est un chien) ou mini-Cornedrue, parce que l'animagus de mon père était un cerf appelé Cornedrue. Je l'apprécie vraiment._

 _Remus Lupin a l'air gentil. Il était très doux, sauf quand il a appris tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Il était vraiment énervé contre Dumbledore. Quand il est en colère, je n'aimerai pas le rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre ! Il peut être assez effrayant. Comment est-il comme prof?_

 _Oups, Elias me crie dessus, il est temps d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, donc je ferai mieux d'y aller !_

 _À bientôt,_

 _Harry._

* * *

 **Notes de traduction**

*Un huard est une espèce de rapace qu'on appelle aussi pygargue à queue blanche. Pour info le pygargue à tête blanche est l'emblème des États-Unis, il est notamment présent sur les sceaux officiels.

Bien sûr, en anglais on ne sait pas si Harry tutoie ou vouvoie Sirius dans sa première lettre, mais puisqu'il l'appelle Mr Black et qu'il le connaît à peine, j'ai opté pour le vouvoiement. Et comme Remus ne lui propose pas de le tutoyer, je me suis dit qu'il restait sur le vouvoiement concernant Lupin, en tout cas pour l'instant.

 **Monologue**

J'ai adoré le coup du Garçon-qui-refuse-de-mourir ! C'était vraiment bien trouvé.

Sinon, mon cher Albus, t'as vraiment joué au c** sur ce coup là, à t'incruster dans la visite de Sirius et Remus… Mais encore une fois, personnellement je ne vois que de la maladresse dans cette décision. Il voulait juste parler à Harry de vive voix pour s'expliquer. Sauf qu'il n'a pas pris en compte le fait qu'Harry avait besoin de temps et de prendre du recul avant de revoir ce cher Directeur qui, il faut l'admettre, a légèrement merdé.

J'avoue que j'aurai aimé avoir un vrai affrontement entre Sirius et Dumbledore, qu'il fasse un peu son papa poule (ou plutôt son parrain poule), mais là vu qu'il est encore faible et qu'il était sous le choc des révélations, il n'a pas vraiment moufté…

Vous avez le chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu puisque je suis rentrée de vacances vendredi, j'ai donc eu un peu de temps pour travailler dessus avant de reprendre le boulot ! Par contre, vous n'aurez sans doute pas le prochain chapitre aussi rapidement, même si je vais essayer d'aller plus vite que pour le chapitre 6 ;) Mais ils sont longs ces chapitres, alors j'avoue qu'il me faut pas mal de temps pour les traduire.

Encore merci pour vos reviews !


End file.
